MY MATERIALISTIC BOYFRIEND
by ParkChunnie Abel
Summary: CHAP 14. YUNJAE! Jung Yunho yang di paksa menikah oleh umma-nya, bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 17 tahun yang matre? lalu? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! di publish disini lg deh xD RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Materialistic 'Boyfriend'**

**Cast : Yunjae , yoosu , dll**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance/ Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL,Mpreg (may be), MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

***Author Pov**

"Kau sudah 27 tahun jung yunho ! mau sampai kapan kau melajang hah? Kau ingin disebut lajang tua?" ucap wanita ber-Dress merah berumur sekitar 40 tahunan sambil memandang sengit kearah anaknya yang bernama jung yunho .

"umma … umma datang ke kantorku dan menggangu pekerjaanku Cuma untuk hal ini?" protes anaknya yang merasa pekerjaan nya terganggu akan kedatangan ummanya itu

"Cuma untuk hal ini katamu? Coba kau lihat semua teman-temanmu semasa SMA ! semua sudah berkeluarga ! padahal mereka hanya karyawan biasa , jika di bandingkan denganmu yang seorang predir mereka tidak ada apa-apanya! Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak juga menikah yun?" ucap umma jung stress memikirkan anak semata wayangnya itu

"ck … ne umma . apa umma sudah selesai? Umma bisa meninggalkan ku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku kan? Lebih baik umma ku yang cantik ini mempercantik diri saja . omoooo umma …. Lihatlah , karena kau marah-marah kerutan lansung muncul di dahimu . ini tidak bisa di biarkan umma ! umma harus ke dokter kecantikan sekarang! " ucap yunho mendorong-dorong bahu ummanya agar keluar dari kantornya .

"ya!ya! yun! Umma tidak mau keluar sebelum kau kenalkan umma pada kekasihmu ! bukannya kau bilang sudah punya ke kasih eoh? Aku kesini ingin berkenalan " ucap umma jung keras kepala

"_ck .. kenapa umma masih ingat soal itu ? aku kan hanya berbohong . kenapa ingatan ummaku masih bagus? Kenapa saja umma ku ini tidak pikun?ck … sial sekali . aku harus jawab apa?" _ batin yunho

"ya!jung yunho! Kenapa melamun" ucap umma jung menyadarkan yunho dari pikirannya

"ck , dia sedang sibuk umma . lain kali saja ne "ucap yunho sambil mendorong pundak ummanya kembali agar keluar dari ruangannya

"ya! Jung yun—"

"ah … mian ahjumma . aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja cantik berseragam sekolah yang tidak sengaja menabrak punggung umma yunho yang sedari tadi di dorong paksa oleh yunho

"ah … chagya .. kau datang juga . aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi " ucap yunho sambil memeluk mesra namja cantik yang baru detik itu ditemuinya berkeliaran di kantornya . sementara namja cantik itu hanya terpelongo tak mengerti

"mwo? Kau mfffh …. Mffhh …. " ucapan namja cantik itu terpotong karena yunho menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kekarnya

"umma , dia pacarku yang ku ceritakan pada umma " ucap yunho berbohong pada ummanya .

"aigoooooo … cantik sekali .. " ucap umma jung mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya melihat namja cantik di depannya

"tapi aku—"

"sudahlah chagya . tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu " ucap yunho memotong perkataan namja cantik yang sedang berada di pelukannya itu

"jadi dia benar kekasihmu yun?" Tanya umma jung memastikan

"ne , bagaimana umma?" ucap yunho tersenyum sumringah

"ya!—"

"diam atau akan ku pastkan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik sepulang dari sini " ancam yunho berbisik tepat di telinga namja cantik itu dan menyubit pinggang namja yang dipeluknya itu

"siapa namamu ?" Tanya umma jung tersenyum ramah pada namja cantik yang sedang berada di samping anaknya itu

"a … aku … kim jaejoong imnida " ucap namja cantik itu gugup

"nama yang bagus . jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya umma jung senang

"itu .. aku –"

"baru dua minggu umma " jawab yunho berbohong

"begitu ya . ah .. kalau begitu umma pergi dulu ne . umma harus ke dokter kecantikan sekarang . benar katamu yun , ada kerutan di dahi umma "ucap umma jung saat melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin yang berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan yunho .

"ne umma . hati-hati ne " ucap yunho tersenyum senang , akhirnya ummanya yang cerewet itu pergi juga . setelah umma jung menghilang barulah namja cantik bernama kim jaejoong itu melemparkan protes pada yunho yang dengan seenaknya menyebut jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya

"YA! NAMJA GILA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU! SIAPA YANG KEKASIHMU EOH?"teriak jaejoong penuh amarah

"ck! Kau berisik sekali! Ini di kantor! Bukan di hutan ! jadi jangan berteriak-teriak . Mengeri?" ucap yunho memandang sinis kearah jaejoong

"siapa yang bilang ini hutan eoh?orang sudah mau mati juga tau ini kantor ! bukan hutan " ucap jaejoong tak mau kalah

"jae … " ucap namja tampan yang baru keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan yunho

"siwon hyung … " ucap jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari yunho

"presdir " sapa namja bernama siwon itu hormat sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ne , kau kenal anak ini siwon-shi?" Tanya yunho sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya

"dia adikku presdir " jawab siwon bernada formal

"hyung ! namja ini sudah kurang ajar padaku tau ! kenapa kau bersikap hormat padanya! " protes jaejoong pada siwon yang notabene adalah hyung kandungnya

"jae! Sopanlah sedikit! Tuan jung Yunho ini bossku " ucap siwon membungkam mulut jaejoong . dia tak menyangka kalau namja yang dianggapnya gila ini adalah boss dari hyungnya .

"jangan seperti itu siwon-shi . jadi?kenapa kau menyuruh adikmu ini ke kantor ku?" ucap yunho menyeringai kearah jaejoong yang diam membatu

"mianhae presdir . saya memintanya untuk mengantarkan file kantor yang tertinggal di meja nakas kamar saya . mian kalau saya lancang " ucap siwon menundukkan kepalanya di depan yunho

"gwaenchana " ucap yunho masih menyeringai

"mana filenya jae?" Tanya siwon pada adiknya yang masih membatu di tempat

"I … ini hyung " ucap jaejoong menyerahkan file yang ada di tangannya pada siwon

"segeralah pulang dan jangan membuat masalah " ucap siwon memberi perintah pada adiknya itu

"n … ne hyung " ucap jaejoong terbata

"kita bicarakan masalah ini dirumah " ucap siwon sambil berlalu memasuki ruangannya lagi , tak lupa dia menunduk hormat pada yunho

"_matilah kau kim jaejoong , bersiaplah menerima ceramah dari pendeta gagal itu lagi_" batin jaejoong miris . dia tau betul sifat hyungnya yang alim luar biasa itu . dia akan menceramahi jaejoong dari A-Z dan ceramahnya itu jika di buku-kan bisa membuat sebuah novel sangkin panjangnya ceramah yang di keluarkan siwon

Saat jaejoong ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tangannya di tarik kembali oleh yunho , jaejoong mendelik marah kearah yunho yang Cuma dibalas dengan senyum yang menurut jaejoong sangat menjengkelkan

"wae?"Tanya jaejoong ketus

"kau manis juga " ucap yunho

"kau orang ke seribu yang bilang akau manis " ucap jaejoong narsis

"hahaha kau pede sekali . em .. aku ada penawaran menarik untukmu "

"penawaran apa?"

"jika kau menjadi kekasihku aku akan memberikan apapun kemauan mu? Bagaimana? " ucap yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya .

"semua yang aku minta?" Tanya jaejoong memastikan

"ne , SEMUANYA! " ucap yunho menekankan kata 'semua' di akhir kalimatnya . jika yang diminta jaejoong adalah materi itu bukan masalah besar buat seorang jung yunho

"jika aku meminta rumah bagaimana?" ucap jaejoong meremehkan

"hanya rumah?" Tanya yunho tak kalah meremehkan

"bagaimana kalau kapal pesiar?"

"hanya rumah dan kapal pesiar? " Tanya yunho semakin meremehkan gertakan jaejoog , sontak hal itu membungkam mulut jaejoong . siapa yang tidak akan langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban namja yang terdengar meremehkan permintaan jaejoong . seolah permintaan itu hanya sebuah permen dan kembang gula .

"kenapa harus aku?" Tanya jaejoong lagi

"jadi kau mau tidak?"

"_bagaimana ini? Kalau aku menjadi kekasihnya aku tak perlu berhemat-hemat lagi seperti sekarang , aku juga tak perlu mendengar ceramah siwon-hyung jika aku ingin membeli sesuatu . aku tinggal minta padanya kan kalau aku jadi kekasihnya?"_ batin jaejoong

"so?" Tanya yunho mengembalikan jaejoong dari pikirannya

" maaf-maaf saja! Kau pikir aku bisa kau beli dengan uangmu?" ucap jaejoong jual mahal padahal dalam hati dia sangat tergiur penawaran yunho

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau " ucap yunho ingin segera berbalik memasuki ruangannya lagi dan membuat jaejoong panic sendiri

"tunggu … " panggil jaejoong . tanpa jaejoong sadari yunho sudah tersenyum evil di balik punggungnya

"ne?" jawab yunho terkesan cool

"kau akan memenuhi semua keinginanku kan jika aku menjadi pacarmu?" Tanya jaejoong sedikit gugup

"ne"

"itu—"

"bagaimana?" Tanya yunho cuek

"ba… baiklah .. " ucap jaejoong akhirnya

"jung yunho! Ingat namaku baik-baik , besok aku akan kesekolahmu " ucap yunho berjalan masuk keruangannya meninggalkan jaejoong yang terpelongo

Ini masih epilog aja chingu .

Gimana?gimana?

Mau dilanjut apa delete?

Kalau yang review lebih dari 10 bakal di lanjut deh :D


	2. Chapter 2

"_kau akan memenuhi semua keinginanku kan jika aku menjadi pacarmu?" Tanya jaejoong sedikit gugup_

"_ne" _

"_itu—"_

"_bagaimana?" Tanya yunho cuek_

"_ba… baiklah .. " ucap jaejoong akhirnya_

"_jung yunho! Ingat namaku baik-baik , besok aku akan kesekolahmu " ucap yunho berjalan masuk keruangannya meninggalkan jaejoong yang terpelongo_

***Author Pov**

"joongie , hyung ingin berbicara padamu" ucap siwon mengejutkan adiknya yang di panggil joongie yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka

"ne hyung? Ada apa?" tanya jaejoong hati-hati . meskipun dia tau kalau hal yang akan di bahas hyungnya adalah masalah yang terjadi siang tadi di kantor yunho

"soal tadi siang " ucap siwon dingin

"_matilah aku …_" batin jaejoong ketakutan sambil berjalan menuju meja makan , tempat hyungnya berada .

"hyung sangat kecewa dengan kelakuan mu yang tidak sopan pada atasan hyung tadi . kau tau? Dalam seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menunjuk-nunjuk wajah orang yang lebih tua dariku dan bahkan meneriakinya!" ucap siwon memulai ceramahnya . sementara jaejoong sudah duduk manis di kursi makan mereka dan meninggalkan piring-piring yang sudah berteriak minta dicuci.

"mian hyung , tidak akan ku ulangi " ucap jaejoong pura-pura menyesal . CATAT ! PURA-PURA!

"kau tau joongie ? aku tak pernah mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu bla …. Bla …. Bla …. Dan juga aku bla …. Bla ….. bla …." Ucap siwon meneruskan ceramahnya .

"ne hyung . aku mengerti . aku menyesal " ucap jaejoong setelah 'pendeta gagal' didepannya sudah selesai dengan ceramahnya

"ya sudah , jangan ulangi . segeralah tidur dan jangan lupa berdoa " ucap siwon berjalan kearah ruang tv mereka . meninggalkan jaejoong yang menggerutu dalam hati dengan kesal . jaejoong tidaklangsung tidur , dia menyelesaikan cucian piringnya yang tersisa dan mulai menggerutu .

"ini semua salahmu jung yunho ! gara-gara kau aku dimarahi habis-habisan . siap-siap saja menerima pembalasanku namja sialan! Akan ku kuras semua uangmu ! hehehehe " desis jaejoong sambil tersenyum iblis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"woaaahhh … keren sekali " ucap heechul heboh melihat ipad yang sedang berada di tangan leeteuk

"hihihi , ini appaku yang membelikannya chullie " ucap leeteuk bangga

"wah … hidupmu asik sekali teukie . aku juga ingin punya appa seperti appamu " ucap jaejoong sambil menatap ipad leeteuk yang sudah berpindah ketangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar

"hihihi kau kan bisa minta pada hyung pendeta joongie " ucap leeteuk

"hah… kau seperti tidak tau hyung ku saja . dia tidak akan memberikan uangnya untuk membeli ipad seperti ini . apalagi aku punya laptop . lagian aku bisa mati berdiri mendengar ceramahnya lagi" ucap jaejoong

" hahahah hyungmu pelit sekali joongie . padahal uangnya banyak . posisinya di Jung Corp juga sudah tinggi . masa hanya ipad saja dia tidak mau membelikannya padamu " ucap heechul tertawa renyah

"ya! Kenapa kau tertawa chullie? Kau sendiri bagaimana? " ucap jaejoong kesal

"aku tinggal minta pada umma ku saja kalau aku mau" ucap heechul menyombongkan diri . memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau namja cantik itu TINGGI HATI .

"jaejoongie hyung …. " teriak namja imut yang berada di depan pintu kelas jaejoong

"ne sungminie? Waeyo?" tanya jaejoong tersenyum

"ada ahjusshi-ahjusshi yang mencarimu " ucap sungmin lagi

"mwo? Siapa?"

"mollayo , dia ada di ruang kepala sekolah park ."

"oh .. ne sungminie . aku akan segera kesana . gomawo " ucap jaejoong

"ahjusshi-ahjusshi?"tanya leeteuk bingung

"mungkin hyung ku yang datang " ucap jaejoong santai dan berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya .

"mwo? Pendeta hyung datang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pendeta hyung akan datang . kalau aku tau kan aku bisa berdandan secantik mungkin! " teriak heechul dan mulai sibuk memperbaiki rambutnya . satu lagi tentang heechul yang perlu diketahui . heechul ini fans berat seorang siwon dan jaejoong sudah sangat bosan menjadi tukang pos gratisan yang bertugas mengantarkan salam heechul pada hyungnya itu .

"percuma kau berdandan ! hyungku tidak akan melirik anak SMA berkepribadian Elisabeth Bathory sepertimu " ucap jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya yang diringi teriakan memeka-kan telinga dari heechul .

Dalam hati , sebenarnya jaejoong sangat merasa ketakutan . Dia tidak tau dosa apa lagi yang di perbuatnya sampai hyungnya harus datang ke sekolahnya . tapi apa jaejoong tak mengingat sesuatu? Apa dia tidak ingat kalau semalam 'kekasihnya' berkata akan mendatanginya ke sekolah?

"permisi" ucap jaejoong sambil mendorong pintu kaca ruang kepala sekolahnya

"kim jaejoong?" tanya kepala sekolah park sambil tersenyum

"ne "

"yunho , dia sudah disini " panggil kepsek park memanggil yunho yang sedang berada dikamar mandi

Mendengar nama yunho disebut mendadak seperti ada tanduk muncul di kepala jaejoong , semua rencana jahat sudah tersusun sempurna di kelapanya .

"kau sudah datang ternyata" ucap yunho tersenyum menggoda kearah jaejoong .

"ne ahjushi" jawab jaejoong cuek

"mwo?kau panggil aku apa?"

"ahjushi ! AH JU SHI ! " ucap jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya

"baiklah ahjumma –"

"kau panggil aku apa hah?" ucap jaejoong marah tak terima dipanggil ahjumma . sementara kepala sekolah park – park yoochun- hanya tertawa menyaksikan pertengakarn tak penting yang berlangsung di depannya

"ahjumma! Kurang jelas? AH JU—"

"stop! Stop !" ucap yoochun menengahi pertengkaran antara Presdir dan Anak SMA itu

"jadi ? kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya jaejoong kesal .

"bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja chun?" tanya yunho

"baiklah , tapi ku harap saat aku kembali nanti keadaan ruanganku masih seperti ini tanpa ada meja atau kursi yang patah " ucap yoochun berjalan keruangannya

"gomawo" ucap yunho

"kenapa kau bisa menyuruh kepala sekolah ku keluar dari ruangannya sendiri?" tanya jaejoong bingung . kenapa pula kepala sekolahnya itu menuruti perintah yunho

"kenapa? Tentu saja karena sekolah ini milik ku! Aku bisa mendepak siapa saja kalau aku mau , termasuk kau . " ucap yunho menyeringai melihat muka pucat jaejoong di depannya

"ma … maksudmu?" ucap jaejoong mulai takut

"ck , jangan bodoh kim jaejoong . kau pasti mengerti . tanda tangani ini " ucap yunho sambil meletakkan map berwarna biru dan pulpen di atasnya

"apa ini?"

"baca saja"ucap yunho sambil memain-mainkan pulpen yang berada di tangannya .

"surat kontrak kerja?" ucap jaejoong bingung

"ne"

"apa ini tidak salah?"

"tidak . anggap saja kau bekerja pada ku sebagai pacarku . itu kontrak tiga bulan sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa ku jadikan istri kelak . Cuma agar ummaku berhenti memintaku untuk menikah secepatnya . sebagai imbalan kau bisa meminta apapun dariku" ucap yunho masih memainkan pulpen di genggamannya dan memandang jaejoong dengan 'lapar'

"_bagus sekali Jung Yunho . teruslah berlaku sombong . tunggu sampai hari kejatuhanmu datang . saat itu kau akan menyesal mengenal seorang kim jaejoong "_ batin jaejoong dan langsung menanda tangani surat 'kontrak kerja' yang di sodorkan yunho . Tanpa jaejoong sadari yunho tersenyum iblis melihat surat yang sekarang sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan jaejoong .

"sudah " ucap jaejoong sambil menyodorkan map biru itu kembali ke hadapan yunho

"bagus . jadi mulai besok , kau sah menjadi 'kekasihku' " ucap yunho .

"ne"

"kembalilah ke kelasmu . "

"baiklah " ucap jaejoong ingin beranjak meninggalkan yunho . dalam otak jaejoong , dia sudah memikirkan daftar barang-barang yang akan di mintanya pada 'kekasihnya' itu kelak . dia terseyum sumringah membayangkan barang-barang yang menjadi incaran nya sejak lama akan segera jatuh ketangannya tanpa harus menabung dan mendengarkan cermah panjang sang pendeta gagal .

"tunggu .." panggil yunho membuat langkah jaejoong terhenti

"ne?"

"ambil ini , belilah pakaian yang bagus . besok aku akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama klien ku " ucap yunho meyodorkan amplop coklat tebal pada jaejoong

"apa ini?" tanya jaejoong bingung

"lihat saja"

"MWO? Kenapa kau memberi uang sebanyak ini?" tanya jaejoong kaget

"itu hanya satu juta won . gunakan untuk membeli pakaian yang bagus" ucap yunho cuek

"apa ini tidak kebanyakan?"

"itu hanya satu juta won " jawab yunho angkuh

"tapi aku tidak –"

"anggap saja gaji pertamamu" ucap yunho

"eh?sebanyak ini? Bahkan aku kerja juga tidak?" tanya jaejoong polos .

"ne . semua untukmu " ucap yunho

"baiklah " ucap jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar dengan tampang bingung

Sementara di dalam ruangan yoochun , yunho melihat isi surat yang telah di tanda tangani jaejoong itu . dia menyeringai senang .

"kim jaejoong , seharusnya kau membaca sampai habis semua isi surat ini terlebih dahulu chagi . " ucap yunho sambil tertawa setan .

Hal yang membuat yunho tertawa penuh kemenangan , dalam surat itu tertulis jelas bahwa** ' saya yang bertanda tangan di surat ini berhak meminta APAPUN pada pembuat surat ini , begitu juga sebaliknya'**

**.**

Kalau dalam otak jaejoong yang cenderung polos , 'APAPUN' yang di maksud di surat itu tentulah tidak jauh-jauh dari barang-barang mahal , pakaian mahal , sepatu mahal , gadget terbaru , dan segala hal menyangkut materi . tapi apa hal itu berlaku pada yunho? Jangan bercanda! Kalau yunho menginginkan barang apapun dia tidak perlu meminta , apalagi pada jaejoong yang notabene masih menggantungkan hidupnya pada hyungnya . ayolah … yunho sudah dewasa , kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang diinginkannya dari seorang kim jaejoong kan? Ya , kalian benar . yang di inginkan dari seorang Jung Yunho dari kim jaejoong adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan KIM JAEJOONG itu sendiri !

"kau menyukainya eoh?" sebuah suara mengangetkan yunho dari lamunannya

"yoochun?"

"ne , kau menyukai anak didik ku itu eoh?" tanya yoochun mencoba menebak isi kepala sahabatnya itu

"apa begitu terlihat ya?" ucap yunho terkekeh pelan

"sangat . hanya orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat tatapan 'lapar' mu itu "

"hahahaha " tawa yunho membahana di ruangan itu . yoochun saja menyadari kalau yunho menyukai jaejoong dari pertama dia melihat namja cantik itu , tapi kenapa malah jaejoong sendiri tak menyadarinya? -_-

"kenapa kau tertawa? eoh? Apa pikiran mesum mu sedang bekerja sekarang" ucap yoochun santai

"hahaha , kau ini! "

"kau tak bermaksud menjadikan anak didik ku itu menjadi calon istrimu kan?" tanya yoochun menyelidiki

"kau pasti sangat tau kan , kalau aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu aku harus mendapatkannya , tidak peduli dengan cara apapun . dan yah … dari semua namja dan yeoja yang pernah ku pacari , anak itu yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan " ucap yunho tersenyum sambil menerawang jauh

"ku harap dia tidak hamil diluar nikah " ucap yoochun merasa iba pada jaejoong

"hahahahahah . kenapa aku tidak kepikiran untuk membuatnya hamil saja ya chun? Kalau dia hamil kan dia tidak bisa lari dari ku lagi , malah dia akan memohon padaku unutk bertanggung jawab . yeah … kau cerdas sekali park yoochun! Tak percuma jidatmu selebar itu " ucap yunho merasa mendapat pencerahan

"aku menyesal mengatakan itu padamu . aku yakin jika kau menghamili jaejoong , hyungnya akan membunuhmu " ucap yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"siwon maksudmu? Kau kenal juga? " tanya yunho tertarik dengan ucapan yoochun

"ne , aku hanya pura-pura tak mengenal jaejoong tadi , jelas aku mengenal jaejoong dan siwon . tapi aku hanya dekat dengan siwon saja" jelas yoochun

"kau kenal mereka dari mana?"

"sepupu mereka namjachiguku"

"mwo? Siapa? Kenapa kau punya ke kasih dan tidak memberitahuku ?" ucap yunho protes

"kim junsu . aku tidak cerita karena kau sendiri tak pernah bertanya " kata yoochun cuek

"kenalkan padaku" ucap yunho memohon

"tunggu saja undangan pernikahan kami ne , saat itu aku baru akan mengenalkannya padamu"

"mwo? Kenapa?"

"aku tau tabiatmu Jung Yunho . Kembalilah ke kantormu sana . aku ingin bekerja , kau tidak mau sekolahmu ini di tutup kan? " tanya yoochun

"aish .. teman macam apa kau ini? Pelit sekali" ucap yunho protes

"ne … ne .. aku memang pelit" ucap yoochun malas menanggapi rengekan yunho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi uang yang berada di tangannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun . sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam mobilnya , terdiam tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukannya

"membelanjakan uang sebanyak ini? Kalau siwon hyung tau aku membelanjakan uang sebanyak ini dalam sehari , dia pasti akan mati berdiri "gumannya tak jelas

Drrt …. Drrt …

"ne hyung?"

"….."

"ne , aku segera ke kantor hyung sekarang"

.

.

.

"annyeong noona , aku ingin bertemu kim siwon ." ucap jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada resepsionis berbaju biru laut itu

"annyeong . apa sudah buat janji adik kecil?" tanya noona itu tersenyum ramah pada jaejoong

"ne , aku kesini disuruh mengantarkan makan siangnya karena dia tidak sempat keluar untuk membeli makanan . katanya pekerjaannya sangat banyak" ucap jaejoong menjelaskan pada yeoja di depannya itu

"sebentar ya " ucap yeoja itu sambil menelpon seseorang . mungkin menelpon ke ruangan siwon?

"ne … " ucap jaejoong

"silahkan langsung naik ke lanatai 7 saja adik kecil . kau tau ruangannya tidak? Kalau tidak biar aku antarkan"

"gomawo noona , aku tau kok ." ucap jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju lift , tanpa jaejoong sadari ada sepasang mata musang mengawasinya dari depan pintu masuk kantor dan menyeringai .

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau berada disini?" ucap suara bass yang sangat di kenal jaejoong , siapa lagi kalau bukan jung yunho 'kekasihnya'

"aku ingin mengantarkan ini pada hyungku " ucap jaejoong sambil mengangkat bekal yang ada di tangannya

"apa itu?"

"makan siang untuk hyungku "

"kau buat sendiri?"

"tidak . aku beli di dekat sini . aku tidak sempat memasak untuknya"

"memangnya kau biasa memasak?"

"ne"

"begitu ya"

"apa boleh aku bertemu hyungku sekarang? Dia pasti sangat kelaparan sekarang karena bossnya memberikan pekerjaan sangat banyak dan sementara sang boss berjalan-jalan melepaskan tanggung jawabnya pada hyungku " ucap jaejoong tersenyum manis . berdanding terbalik dengan kata-kata sinis yang di keluarkannya

"silahkan chagi" ucap yunho mempersilahkan jaejoong masuk

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selesai dari sini jangan keluyuran lagi , langsung pulang dan belajar . mengerti?" perintah siwon pada adiknya yang memutar bola matanya bosan

"ne hyung . Aku mengerti . ada lagi? " ucap jaejoong jengah

"ani . Pulanglah " ucap siwon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mau pulang chagi?" tanya yunho berdiri di depan pintu ruangnnya

"ne" jawab jaejoong tersenyum manis

"mau aku antar?"

"ani . Aku menyetir sendiri . lebih baik kau kerjakan pekerjaan mu sekarang chagya . kasihan bawahanmu yang harus menanggung semua tugas yang seharusnya kau kerjakan " ucap jaejoong tersenyum manis .

"hahaha kau menyindirku eoh?"

"kau merasa tersindir eoh chagya?" ucap jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah yunho . sekarang jaejoong berdiri tepat di depan yunho sambil memain-mainkan dasi yunho dengan gerakan menggoda .

"sedikit" ucap yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap jaejoong tajam .

"begitu ya . Kalau kau merasa tersindir , segeralah bekerja dan jangan hanya mengandalkan hyung ku Jung Yunho yang terhormat " ucap jaejoong menatap yunho dengan tatapan menggoda dan masih memain-mainkan dasi yunho

"hahahaha ne chagi "

"bagus kalau kau mengerti " ucap jaejoong langsung berlalu dari hadapan yunho dengan segala kekesalannya .

"_akan ku ikuti semua permainanmu Jung Yunho . Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja dari jeratan seorang Kim Jaejoong . dan aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal telah membuat hyungku selalu lembur dan membuatku jadi kesepian dirumah . kita lihat saja "_ ucap jaejoong menyeringai

"_hahaha Kim Jaejoong … Kau membuatku hampir gila . Berhati-hatilah dengan tingkah mu itu , jika kau selalu menggodaku seperti itu , jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat yang 'iya iya' padamu . kita lihat saja chagya ." _ucap yunho menyeringai

TBC pemirsah ….

Terimakasih atas Review nya ne chingu .

Terima kasih juga buat kritikanya soal kesalahan kemarin .

:D

Seperti biasa , kalau review nya ga sampe 10 ni FF terpaksa ga di lanjut .

Soalnya males nerusinnya kalau yang review Cuma sedikit

Ada ide ga chingu buat chap depan? Soalnya keabisan ide *woooooooo

Ditunggu "SARAN DAN SANJUNGAN " nya chingu sekalian

*digeplak


	3. Chapter 3

"_akan ku ikuti semua permainanmu Jung Yunho . Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja dari jeratan seorang Kim Jaejoong . dan aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal telah membuat hyungku selalu lembur dan membuatku jadi kesepian dirumah . kita lihat saja " ucap jaejoong menyeringai_

"_hahaha Kim Jaejoong … Kau membuatku hampir gila . Berhati-hatilah dengan tingkah mu itu , jika kau selalu menggodaku seperti itu , jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat yang 'iya iya' padamu . kita lihat saja chagya ." ucap yunho menyeringai_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

***Author Pov**

"hooaaammm … " Jaejoong menguap lebar dan menggeliatkan badannya di tempat tidurnya

"jam berapa ini?" ucap Jaejoong setengah mengantuk

CKLEK

"joongie?kau sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon memunculkan kepalanya di depan kamar Jaejoong

"hyung?jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" tanya Jaejoong setengah kaget melihat hyungnya sudah berada dirumah

"baru saja" ucap Siwon tersenyum manis

"mwo? Lalu nanti kau harus ke kantor lagi?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"ne , tapi agak siangan . Hyung ingin tidur dulu , kau bersiap-siaplah untuk sekolah ne "

"apa kau tidak mau makan dulu hyung?"

"nanti saja, hyung capek sekali . Hyung tidur dulu ne " ucap Siwon dan menutup kembali kamar Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho sialan ! tega sekali dia !"desis Jaejoong geram

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong …" sapa namja manis bekulit putih pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di Café tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah . Pulang pun percuma saja , karena dirumahnya tidak akan menemukan siapa pun disana

"annyeong" ucap Jaejoong membalas sapaan namja itu

"boleh aku duduk disini?"

"te … tentu saja . Silahkan" ucap Jaejoong mempersilahkan namja itu duduk

"Kim Kibum imnida" ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong ikut memperkenalkan dirinya

"kau sendiri saja Joongie?" tanya namja bernama Kibum itu

"eh? Ne . Aku sendiri" jawab Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar panggilan namja itu padanya

"kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja? Ah … iya, kau masih sekolah?kelas berapa? " tanya Kibum lagi

"Aku malas pulang kerumah , tidak ada orang . Ne , aku masih sekolah kelas tiga SMA di TOHO Senior High School. Kau masih sekolah apa sudah kuliah?" tanya Jaejoong

"aku sudah bekerja , aku dokter di Rumah Sakit Cassie di daerah sini "ucap Kibum tersenyum ramah

"mwo?berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung ! " ucap Jaejoong kaget

"Ne . Oia Joongie , memangnya hyungmu biasa pulang kerja jam berapa?" tanya Kibum lagi

"eh? Kau mengenal hyungku ,hyung?"

"ne , kami teman SMA ."

"oo … biasanya dia pulang sore hyung , beberapa bulan ini dia jadi sering lembur , kalau tidak lembur yah pulang jam delapan malam ." ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan

"begitu ya .. pantas saja" ucap Kibum dengan wajah sendu

"eh?waeyo hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran melihat perubahan drastic di wajah Kibum

"ani"

Drrt … Drrt …

"apa ponselmu yang bergetar Joongie?" tanya Kibum yang merasakan getar di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang

"eh? Oh .. Iya hyung .. " ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ponselnya yang bergetar dan menampilkan sederet angka disana

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Kibum heran saat melihat Jaejoong meletakan kembali ponselnya ke meja

"aku tidak kenal Hyung , biarkan saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"siapa tau itu dari Siwon kan?"

"eh? Benar juga " ucap Jaejoong mengambil lagi ponselnya di atas meja

"cepat angkat" ucap Kibum tersenyum

"yeo—"

"kau berselingkuh chagya ~ " ucap seseorang memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"nuguseyo?"tanya Jaejoong bingung

"omona~ kau melupakan ku? " ucap seseorang di seberang telpon

"ck .. kau—"

"ternyata segampang itu kau melupakan kekasihmu eoh ? kau jahat sekali Kim Jaejoong " ucap seseorang di seberang telpon itu lagi .

"ya! Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong mulai emosi

"lihatlah kearah kananmu " ucap seseorang di seberang telpon itu dan menutup panggilan telponnya

Menuruti perintah si penelepon tersebut , Jaejoong melihat kearah kanannya dan disebrang jalan sana terlihat namja bermata musang yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil menyeringai

"ck … kenapa si bodoh itu ada disini" desis Jaejoong kesal

"kau mengenal namja itu Joongie? Itu Jung Yunho kan?" tanya Kibum

"hyung mengenalnya juga?" tanya Jaejoong kaget

"ne , dia salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di Rumah Sakit tempat aku bekerja" jawab Kibum yang membuat Jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya ketanah .

"pe … pemilik saham terbesar hyung?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"ne , bahkan aku dengar dia punya sekolah , Hotel , Mall –"

"ya hyung , cukup informasinya" ucap Jaejoong makin tak percaya .

"kau tidak mau menemuinya?dia terlihat kesal sepertinya" ucap Kibum sambil melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang memandang kesal kearah mereka , atau? Jaejoong lebih tepatnya?

"ck , baiklah aku pergi dulu ne hyung . Senang berkenalan denganmu " ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk dan menyandang tas sekolahnya

"sebentar joongie" panggil Kibum membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti

"ne hyung?"

"boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu

"ne , tentu saja hyung " jawab Jaejoong memberikan nomer ponselnya . Setelah bertukar nomer ponsel , Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di depan mobil sport hitam nya

.

.

.

.

"dia siapa?" tanya Yunho seperti mengintrogasi seorang tahanan

"bukan siapa-siapa . Jadi ada apa kau kemari? Dari mana kau dapat nomer ponselku dan kenapa kau tau aku ada disini? Kau membuntutiku ya?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi

"omona .. cerewet sekali . baiklah , akan ku jawab . Pertama, aku kesini tentu saja mencarimu . Kedua,aku tau nomer ponselmu dari mana itu tidak penting . Dan Ketiga , kenapa aku tau kau ada disini bukan karena aku membuntutimu , hanya _feeling_ saja " ucap Yunho memandang tajam kearah Jaejoong

"begitu ya . Kau manis sekali . Hanya mengandalkan perasaan , kau bisa menemukanku disini , astaga .. " ucap Jaejoong tersenyum (sok) terharu

"ne , tentu saja chagya ." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai

"jadi ada apa kau mencariku?"

"bukannya aku sudah bilang semalam kalau aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu klien? Jangan bilang kau lupa chagy"

"_aigooooo … Kim Jaejoong paboya~ kenapa kau bisa pelupa seperti ini , bagaimana ini? Bajunya saja belum ku beli . Aku harus bilang apa padanya? Uangnya juga tertinggal di lemari . aaarrgghh …. Pabbo .. pabbo … " _batin Jaejoong frustasi

"sepertinya kau lupa eoh chagi?" tanya Yunho menyeringai

"itu .. mi .. mian aku lupa" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"sudah ku tebak kau pasti lupa , masih SMA saja sudah pikun " ejek Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearahnya

"ne, aku memang pelupa! Terus kau mau apa eoh? Mau cari ribut denganku?" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil menaikkan lengan kemeja sekolahnya

"kau tanya mau ku apa kan?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sok jagoan

"ne! kalau kau mau cari—"

CHU~

Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berteriak dan berlagak ingin mengajak Yunho berkelahi dengan bibirnya . Ne , seorang Jung Yunho dengan semena-mena , catat! SEMENA-MENA! mencium seorang Kim Jaejoong tepat di bibir dan di muka umum! Memagutnya pelan dan melepaskannya setelah Yunho merasa Jaejoong sudah tenang .

"itu mau ku " ucap Yunho menyeringai seperti setan . Sementara Jaejoong sudah diam membatu di tempatnya , masih mencerna perlakuan Yunho padanya . Setelah otak leletnya berhasil mencerna kejadian barusan , barulah dia meledak

"Terkutuk kau JUNG YUNHO SIALAN " desis Jaejoong pelan dan terkesan berbahaya , jika ini komik , maka di sekitar Jaejoong akan muncul aura-aura hitam dan iblis yang berkeliaran diatas kepalanya .

"hahahhaa , terus kau mau apa?" tantang Yunho

"masuklah ke neraka" ucap Jaejoong seperti ingin membumi hanguskan Yunho detik itu juga

"mwo?"

"sialan kau Jung Yunho! Mati sana " ucap Jaejoong dan menggigit lengan Yunho

"ya!ya! SAKIT! " teriak Yunho dan berusaha melepas gigitan Jaejoong di lengannya dan berhasil

"hiks…. Hiks … "

"Jae?" panggil Yunho dan menatap horror kerah Jaejoong saat telinganya mendengar isak tangis dari orang yang sekarang berada di depannya

"hiks .. wae?" ucap Jaejoong menunduk dan mulai menangis kencang

"ke … kenapa kau menangis? Yang di gigit kan aku .. kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" tanya Yunho heran dan masih memandang horror kearah Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya

"hiks … PABBO! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU ! TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENGAMBILNYA SECARA PAKSA! HUWEEEE UMMMA …. APPPAAAAAA …. SIWON HYUUUNNGGGG " ucap jaejoong dan menangis makin kencang membuat Yunho jadi bingung sendiri .

"mi … mian Boo , aku tidak tau . Mian … " ucap Yunho panic dan berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis hebat

"HUWEEEE…. SEHARUSNYA KAU MINTA MAAF PADAKU ! BUKAN PADA SI BOO MU ITU . YANG KAU CIUM PAKSA KAN AKU …. " ucap Jaejoong makin keras menangis

"ma … maksudku .. boo itu kau Jae .. " ucap Yunho kelabakan sendiri

"eh? Sejak kapan aku ganti nama?" tanya Jaejoong polos dan memandang Yunho bingung . Untuk sesaat Jaejoong memberhentikan tangisnya yang histeris itu

"_ya Tuhan … orang seperti apa yang sedang berada di depanku ini? Sebentar dia menangis , sebentar dia tertawa , sebentar dia menyeringai , sebentar dia menjadi polos dan kembali galak . Bantu hamba mu ini ya Tuhan"_ batin Yunho frustasi

"Jae , maksudku .. Boo itu panggilan sayangku padamu dan Cuma aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu . Arra?" jelas Yunho

"eh? Begitu ya?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"ne" ucap Yunho tersenyum

"hiks … hiks … UMMMAAA …. APPPAAAAA … SIWON HYUNG … BIBIRKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI HUWEEE " ucap Jaejoong kembali menangis dan membuat Yunho ber-sweat drop ria .

"boo .. kumohon jangan menangis lagi .. lihatlah sudah banyak orang melihat kearah kita" ucap Yunho panic dan memeluk Jaejoong , untuk meredam suara tangis Jaejoong yang mahadahsyat

"umaaa …..huweee …"

"mian … mian .. jangan menangis lagi ne ? bagaiman kalau kita membeli sesuatu . Kau mau apa? Katakana saja? Akan ku belikan semuanya " ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggug Jaejoong yang berada di dalam pelukannya

"hiks … benar akan membelikan semua mau ku?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho

"ne , tapi jangan menangis lagi " ucap Yunho

"semuanya kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi untuk memastikan dan muncullah seringaian di bibirnya

"ne "

"baiklah , aku tidak akan menangis lagi " ucap Jaejoong makin menyeringai setan di dalam pelukan Yunho . Sifat matre Jaejoong mendadak kambuh mendengar ucapan Yunho yang akan membelikan semua yang Jaejoong mau

"baguslah"

"bisa kau lepas pelukan mu? Aku sesak Yunnie " ucap Jaejoong manja . Inilah taktik seorang Jaejoong , berpura-pura bersikap imut dan manis demi sederet barang-barang yang sudah lama jadi incarannya

"eh? Ne .. " ucap Yunho dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong

"gomawo ne yunnie-ya " ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan wajahnya se-imut yang dia bisa .

"ya sudah , masuk lah " ucap Yunho sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong

"ne" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan masuk kedalam mobil Yunho

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_hehehe sebentar lagi semua barang-barang yang ku inginkan akan berada di tanganku tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun ! bersiaplah bangkrut Jung Yunho . Ini balasan karena kau sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku! " _batin Jaejoong yang memunculkan seringaian di bibirnya

"_ciuman itu baru permulaan sayang~ tunggulah sampai saatnya tiba . Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan seminggu lebih . Menghabiskan uang jutaan won tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku . Persiapkanlah dirimu mulai detik ini Boojae chagi " _batin Yunho menyeringai mesum

.

.

.

.

.

TBC pemirsah~

Seperti biasa , gomawo ne atas saran dan sanjungannya *jitak

Oia , seperti biasa kembali , kalau Review ga sampe 10 ff ini ga di lanjut . hahaha

Karena Saya juga harus berbagi cinta kasih pada anak saya yang dua lagi (baca : FF Beautifull target dan My Extraordinary Baby) .

Kalau mau FF ini di lanjut silahkan di Review ne , oia kalau bisa sumbangin ide gitu kek

:p

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan me-review ff abal-abal ini , dan buat para Silent Reader juga gomawo ne *nyindir *diJitak


	4. Chapter 4

_._

"_hehehe sebentar lagi semua barang-barang yang ku inginkan akan berada di tanganku tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun ! bersiaplah bangkrut Jung Yunho . Ini balasan karena kau sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku! " batin Jaejoong yang memunculkan seringaian di bibirnya_

"_ciuman itu baru permulaan sayang~ tunggulah sampai saatnya tiba . Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan seminggu lebih . Menghabiskan uang jutaan won tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku . Persiapkanlah dirimu mulai detik ini Boojae chagi " batin Yunho menyeringai mesum_

CHAP. 3

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota mereka , mata Jaejoong dengan liar melirik kearah toko-toko yang berjejer di pusat perbelanjaan itu . Sementara Yunho hanya memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong dan sesekali tersenyum kecil .

"Gajaaaahhh … " ucap Jaejoong girang saat melihat boneka gajah yang berada di etalase depan sebuah toko boneka

"kau bilang apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit menunduk , mengingat tinggi mereka agak berbeda .

"Yunnie … tadi Yunnie berjanji akan membelikan semua mau Joongie kan?" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil mengkedip-kedepkan kedua matanya .

"ne "

"Joongie ingin boneka itu Yunnie " Tunjuk Jaejoong pada boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu itu

"hanya boneka itu saja? Tidak sekalian seluruh isi tokonya saja ku beli?" tanya Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"_cih ! sombong sekali kau kepala kecil . Mentang-mentang kaya , seenaknya saja "_ batin Jaejoong kesal

"ani , Joongie hanya mau boneka itu saja . Belikan yahhhh ~" ucap Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk lengan kekar Yunho

"yakin hanya itu?" tanya Yunho lagi

"ne" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut _"kau pikir aku penggila boneka? Dari pada membeli semua isi toko boneka itu , lebih baik uangnya buat belanja baju-baju saja"_ batin Jaejoong kesal

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan kearah toko boneka itu dengan tangan Jaejoong memeluk posesive lengan namja bermata musang di sebelahnya . Jika orang-orang yang melihat , mereka akan berpikir kalau pasangan YUNJAE itu sangat-sangat mesra . Beda dengan kenyataan , kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah Jaejoong hanya takut Yunho kabur dan tidak jadi membelikannya boneka gajah itu . Pikiranmu terlalu kekanakan Kim Jaejoong ! Mana mungkin seorang Jung Yunho akan kabur , sementara yang di beli hanya sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang !

.

.

"YOOOO …. KIM JAEJOONG … " sapa namja keturunan china yang kebetulan juga berada dalam toko boneka itu

"Hangeng?" ucap Jaejoong senang

"ne , ini aku . Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Hangeng sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong , dan tak menyadari aura setan yang keluar dari tubuh namja bermata musang yang sedari tadi memelototinya

"aku sedang mencari pakaian dalam" jawab Jaejoong asal

"mwo?"

"ya ! China oleng , pantas saja kau selalu di tolak Chullie . Menurutmu orang ke toko boneka ingin apa lagi kalau tidak membeli boneka?" ucap Jaejoong menyiku perut Hangeng

"hehehehe , kau ingin beli boneka untuk siapa? Kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Hangeng masih tetap merangkul bahu Jaejoong

"EHEM! " Yunho sengaja berdehem keras , agar kedua namja labil itu menyadari kalau dia masih hidup dan bernapas disana

"eh? Tenggorokan Yunnie gatal ? nanti kita beli minum setelah beli boneka ya" ucap Jaejoong polos .

" _tenggorokan gatal? TENGGOROKAN GATAL? APA-APAAN DIA ITU?"_ batin Yunho frustasi

"dia siapa Jaejoong?" tanya Hangeng dengan seenak jidatnya menunjuk Yunho

"oo … dia .. dia … dia siapa ya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggaruk kepalanya , dia bingung harus mengakui Yunho itu sebagia siapanya . Melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti kebingungan itu , Yunho meradang . Ingin rasanya dia melompat dari atap gedung pusat perbelanjaan ini melihat tingkah bodoh Jaejoong itu

"aku—" ucap Yunho terpotong oleh Jaejoong

"oh , dia ini Jung Yunho . Ne , benar .. dia Jung Yunho .. kenapa aku harus bingung menjelaskannya ya . " ucap Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya , seperti baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan dari surga . Sementara Yunho hanya menatap frustasi kearah Jaejoong .

"ooo .. annyeonghaseyo , Tan Hangeng imnida , anda bisa juga memanggil saya Hankyung . Tapi terserah anda sajalah , yang mana saja juga bagus " ucap Hangeng cengengesan

"oo" jawab Yunho seakan tak peduli dengan ucapan namja yang mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama dengan Jaejoong itu

"oia Yunnie , Hangeng ini teman ku di sekolah " ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hangeng . Berasa boss eoh?

"begitu" ucap Yunho cuek

"ah , sudahlah . Sepertinya Yunnie kehilangan moodnya saat melihat wajah menyebalkan mu Hangeng , lebih baik kau pergi saja sana " ucap Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Hangeng

"mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Hangeng kaget

"tidak kok " ucap Yunho memasang senyum palsunya

"aku pergi dulu kalau begitu ne , sampai bertemu lagi " ucap Hangeng dan angkat kaki dari hadapan YUNJAE

"_kenapa tidak dari tadi"_ batin Yunho kesal

"Yunnie , kita jadi beli bonekanya kan?" ucap Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyesnya

"te … tentu " ucap Yunho terbata . "_omooo … aku tidak tahan dilihat seperti itu_" batin Yunho

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa was-was sekarang , dia takut kalau hyungnya sudah pulang kerumah , sementara dia masih berkeliaran bersama Yunho dan masih mengenakan seragamnya .

Drrt …. Drrt …

"Siwon hyung " ucap Jaejoong kaget .

"kenapa boo?"

"gawat ! Siwon hyung menelpon ku ! Jangan – jangan dia sudah pulang . Bagaimana ini ?" ucap Jaejoong panic dan meletakkan sendok eskrimnya

"angkat saja" ucap Yunho santai

"yeoboseyo " sapa jaejoong

"Joongie , mian . Hari ini hyung lembur lagi , tidak usah memasak makan malam ne . Kalau kau malas memasak , belilah makanan dari luar " ucap Siwon

"_lembur lagi? Jung Yunho sialan ! kau ingin membunuh hyungku perlahan?"_ batin Jaejoong marah

"lagi hyung? Kenapa harus—"

"mian Joongie , hyung janji ini yang terakhir kali hyung lembur " ucap Siwon

"kau sudah mengatakan itu dari sebulan yang lalu hyung " ucap Jaejoong sedih

"mian"

"ya sudahlah . Annyeong hyung . Jaga kesehatanmu" ucap Jaejoong dan lansung mematikan ponselnya

"kenapa wajahmu murung begitu boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"_kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa sialan? Itu karena kau!"_ batin Jaejoong kesal

"ani , lupakan saja " ucap Jaejoong dan kembali ceria

"ya sudah . oia , nanti malam kau harus menemaniku bertemu klienku ya boo"

"ne, sudah tugasku kan" ucap Jaejoong sambil memasukan es krim ke mulutnya

.

.

.

.

.

"yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong untuk sekian kalinya . Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya dia bolak-balik kamar ganti di sebuah toko baju .

"kurang , aku tidak suka . Sepertinya terlalu longgar untukmu " ucap Yunho menilai kemeja yang sedang di coba Jaejoong

"ck … Joongie capek harus terus-terusan berganti baju Yunnie ~ " ucap Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya . yaitu BERMANJA RIA!

"carikan kemeja yang pas dengan tubuhnya" perintah Yunho pada salah satu pelayan yang berdiri disana

"ne tuan , tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong

"aku hanya ingin kau tampil sempurna nantinya boo " ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal di depan kamar ganti

"memangnya kita akan bertemu siapa si? Presiden? " tanya Jaejoong kesal

"bukan presiden , tapi teman sekaligus klienku boojae .. "

"ck … terserahlah . Tapi Joongie capek harus terus-terusan ganti baju " keluh Jaejoong lagi

" silahkan di coba lagi tuan " ucap pelayan itu sambil membawakan beberapa stelan kemeja lagi untuk Jaejoong

"Yunnieeeeeee~ " rengek Jaejoong manja

"coba dulu Boo "

"ck ..! menyebalakan ! " ucap Jaejoong mengambil kemeja-kemeja itu dan mulai mencobanya satu persatu

Tak menunggu lama , keluarlah Jaejoong dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang berukuran sangat pas dengan badannya , menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya secara detail . Pinggang yang ramping , lengan langsing seperti Yeoja , dan dada yang sedikit berisi .

" yang ini saja" ucap Yunho tersenyum puas pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kamar ganti Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan besar dan mewah yang sudah berisi banyak sekali orang-orang . Kumpulan para pengusaha muda sepertinya .

"gandeng tanganku Boo " perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melirik ke kiri dan kanan . Tanpa menjawab , Jaejoong langsung memeluk lengan Yunho . Bukannya itu adalah bagian pekerjaan nya?

"keren . . . semua yang datang kelihatan orang-orang berkelas " ucap Jaejoong kagum

"ne , semua yang datang ke acara ini para pengusaha " jawab Yunho santai

"Yunho ~ " sapa seorang Yeoja sambil berlari sok imut kearah Yunho

"ahra?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum

"aku merindukanmu … " ucap Yeoja bernama Ahra itu sambil menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari sebelah Yunho . Sementara Jaejoong memandang kesal kearah Yeoja sialan yang dengan seenaknya menyingkirkannya dari sebelah Yunho

"ne , Gomawo . Tapi , bisakah kau lepas tanganmu? Aku takut kekasihku marah " ucap Yunho sambil melepas pelukan Yunho pada tangannya

"mwo? Kekasih?" tanya Ahra kaget

"ne , kenalkan . Ini kekasihku , namanya Kim Jaejoong " ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pingang Jaejoong mesra

"MWO?JANGAN BERCANDA JUNG YUNHO! " teriak Ahra marah . Hilanglah sudah keanggunan seorang Ahra di depan banyak orang

"mana mungkin aku bercanda . Kau taukan , aku paling tidak suka bercanda" ucap Yunho cuek dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong . Jaejoong yang tak mengerti hanya diam mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat Yunho

"apa hebatnya namja itu!" ucap Ahra marah . Tak di pedulikannya lagi tatapan keterkujatan orang-orang yang berada disana

"sudahlah Ahra , jangan merusak suasana pesta " ucap Yunho cuek sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ahra

" siapa macan tutul itu?" tanya Jaejoong setengah berbisik

"dia itu Yeoja yang dulu hampir di jodohkan padaku"

"tidak bisa ku bayangkan , kalau kau menikah dengan yeoja seperti itu . hahaha " tawa Jaejoong sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya

"heh ! kau memanggilku Yunnie jika ada mau nya saja ya?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya , membuat tawa Jaejoong terhenti dan berganti jadi seringaian jahil

"muehehehehe tidak kok Yunnie chagyaaaa " ucap Jaejoong manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho

"kau ini"

" Yunho hyung .. " sapa namja jangkung yang mengenakan setelan jass lengakap berwarna hitam

"Changmin?"

"ne hyung , ini aku . Apa kabar?" tanya namja bernama Changmin itu sambil tersenyum ramah

"baik , kau sendiri apa kabar?" tanya Yunho

"baik hyung . Ah .. dia siapa hyung? Kekasihmu ya?"

"ne , kenalkan . Nama nya Kim Jaejoong "

"annyeong , Kim Jaejoong imnida " ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya

"annyeong , Shim Changmin imnida "

"kau kesini bersama siapa min?" tanya Yunho

"aku bersama Umma dan Appa hyung" jawab Changmin tersenyum

"begitu "

"ah , mian . Aku pergi duluan hyung . Aku ingin bertemu seseorang dulu " pamit Changmin

"ingin bertemu Kyuhyun eoh?" goda Yunho

"ya ! hyung ! " ucap Changmin malu-malu dan meninju pelan lengan Yunho

"hahaha , ya sudah . Pergi sana" ucap Yunho

"baiklah . Aku pergi dulu ne Yunho hyung , Jaejoong-shi" pamit Changmin

"ne" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

" Gomawo Yunnie sudah membawakan belanjaan Joongie " ucap Jaejoong saat sudah sampai di depan Apartemen Jaejoong dan Siwon

"ne "

" ya sudah . Karena sudah malam , Yunnie langsung pulang saja ne . Tidak usah mampir-mampir " usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho yang semakin lama seperti ingin memojokan Jaejoong kepintu

"ne , aku akan pulang " ucap Yunho yang telah berhasil memenjarakan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sebelah kepala Jaejoong

"ka … Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong panic saat wajah Yunho sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

CHU~

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari , JUNG YUNHO dengan tidak sopan mencium bibir seorang KIM JAEJOONG !

"enghh .. " desah Jaejoong di tengah ciuman mereka yang berubah jadi panas . Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho , tapi sia-sia . Merasa nyawa mereka akan terancam karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen , dengan enggan Yunho terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka .

"hosh … hosh … YA! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU LAGI! "marah Jaejoong dan mendorong dada Yunho sekuat tenaganya

"ingin saja" jawab Yunho menyeringai

" aku ini bukan pacar sungguhan mu! Jangan seenaknya menciumku sialan! "

" apa kau lupa dengan isi surat kontrak kerja kita eoh?" tanya Yunho menyeringai

"_surat kontrak kerja? Mana aku ingat! Di baca juga tidak ! "_ batin Jaejoong

"sepertinya kau lupa lagi eoh chagi?baiklah .. jadi pada intinya , surat kontrak kerja kita itu ada tertulis ' **saya ****yang bertanda tangan di surat ini berhak meminta APAPUN pada pembuat surat ini , begitu juga sebaliknya'** apa kau lupa chagi?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"KAU MENJEBAKKU! "

" menjebakmu? Bukannya sudah ku bilang agar kau membacanya? Memangnya kau tidak membaca isinya ya?" ucap Yunho dan membuat seringaiannya makin lebar

"aku—"

"kontrak sudah di tandatangani Kim Jaejoong . Jika kau melanggar kontrak , kau akan menyesal seumur hidup . bukannya kita impas? Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku . Begitu juga denganku . Kita sama-sama di untungkan kan? "

"sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

CHU~

Kembali lagi Yunho mencium Jaejoong yang diam membatu di depan pintu Apartemen nya

" jika kau bertanya mau ku apa sekali lagi , dengan terpaksa akan ku seret kau ke Apartemenku dan jadi tahanan kamarku " ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam mata Jaejoong

"kau—"

"persiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang chagi .. " ucap Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi sekilas dan hendak beranjak pergi

"kau! Kau memperlakukan ku seperti pelacur saja ! hiks .. " isak Jaejoong . JDEEER Seperti di sambar petir di siang hari , Yunho kaget bukan main mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong .

"Boo .. bukan begitu maksudku " ucap Yunho panic

"Aku yang salah ! tidak seharusnya aku berurusan denganmu dari awal . Jika aku menolak tawaranmu kemarin tidak mungkin jadi begini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pilu

"Boo .. kumohon , aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu . Kumohon jangan katakan itu " ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong

"lepas … " ucap Jaejoong sambil memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho

"Boo .. Mian , jangan berpikir seperti itu .. kau membuatku sakit " ucap Yunho sungguh-sungguh . Tak tau kah kau Jung Yunho kalau Jaejoong sedang menyeringai dalam pelukanmu sekarang?

"hiks … benar Yunnie tidak berpikir begitu?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura terisak . catat! PURA-PURA!

"mana mungkin aku berpikir begitu Boo " ucap Yunho sambil terus menghujani kepala Jaejoong dengan kecupan sayangnya .

"lalu maksud ucapan Yunnie ingin membuat Joongie jadi tahanan Yunnie apa?"

"lupakan saja . Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata begitu ne ."

"Yunnie tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Joongie kan?"

"eerr .. I .. "

"hiks … huweeee ternyata Yunnie memang menganggap Joongie sebagai—"

"ne , aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu . Tapi kumohon jangan berkata begitu lagi"

"gomawo Yunnie " ucap Jaejoong menyeringai senang .

"ne , ya sudah . Masuklah kedalam dan istirahat ne " ucap Yunho sambil mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong

"ne" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum palsu

"_hehehehe ternyata gampang sekali membodoh-bodohi mu Jung Yunho . Tinggal mengeluarkan air mata palsu saja kau sudah meloloskan semua permintaanku . Setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang , kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku" _batin Jaejoong senang

"aku pulang dulu ne , selamat tidur " ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong

"ne , Yunnie hati-hati ne " ucap Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senang

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur , rasanya dia lelah sekali sekarang . Dia ingin segera tidur , tapi bayangan saat Yunho menciumnya di depan pintu apartemen nya mendadak muncul begitu saja dan memberikan efek getaran aneh pada dada Jaejoong

"kenapa memikirkan itu jantungku jadi tidak beres ya?seperti ingin melompat saja" ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri

"kalau di pikir-pikir dia tampan juga " ucap Jaejoong tak jelas .

"ahhh … apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong ! seperti orang bodoh saja! " ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya . Disentuhnya lagi bibirnya yang tadi di cium Yunho , jauh dalam lubuk hati Jaejoong , sejujurnya Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho melakukannya lagi , tapi logikanya menolak hal itu . Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan bantal dan tersenyum di balik bantal busa empuk itu .

Ada apa denganmu Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi . Semenjak pulang dari apartemen Jaejoong , Yunho seperti orang gila . Terkadang dia tersenyum mengingat sifat Jaejoong yang manja , terkadang dia kesal memikirkan sifat Jaejoong yang polos , dan banyak lagi ekspresi yang di keluarkannya jika mengingat Jaejoong . Tidak bisa di pungkiri , semenjak mengenal Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu , dunia Yunho mendadak berubah . Yang semulanya hanya memiliki satu warna , mendadak jadi sangat-sangat berwarna .

"aku sepertinya akan gila sebentar lagi . Aku menyukai anak SMA? Bahkan lebih dari itu , aku sangat menginginkannya . Ya Tuhan … umur mu sudah 27 tahun Jung Yunho , kelakuan mu seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja" ucap nya tersenyum lucu

"ck .. jangan panggil aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu Kim Jaejoong "

Ada apa dengan mu eoh Jung Yunho?

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kedua namja yang sama-sama berotak licik ini?

Ingin tau kelanjutannya?

Silahkan di Review dulu :D . Seperti biasa , Kalau sampe 10 di lanjutin deh ya .

FYI , FF beautiful target yang chap 7 udah selese di tulis loch *GA NANYA* , tapi belum tau kapan mau di publish . XD

Cuma mau kasih tau aja sih .

Oia , Gomawo udah di Review ne Chingu , makasi juga sumbangan idenya . Nanti kalau dapat moment yang pas bakal di pake .

BUAT YANG MINTA YUNJAE NC-AN , MIIIIAAAAANNNNNN *nangis di pojokan

Author ga bisa buat NC chingudeul . :'(

Mian mengecewakan .

Bagaimana? Lanjut apa delete aja FF nya ?


	5. Chapter 5

"_aku sepertinya akan gila sebentar lagi . Aku menyukai anak SMA? Bahkan lebih dari itu , aku sangat menginginkannya . Ya Tuhan … umur mu sudah 27 tahun Jung Yunho , kelakuan mu seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja" ucap nya tersenyum lucu _

"_ck .. jangan panggil aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu Kim Jaejoong "_

CHAP 4

.

.

.

*Author Pov

Dengan menggandeng sebuah Ipad di tangannya , Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya menyusuri lorong kelas mereka . Dia sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan _Gadget_ terbarunya pada teman-temannya . Tentu kalian tau kan siapa yang membelikannya ? ayolah … masa kalian lupa?

.

.

.

"selamat pagiii …. " sapa Jaejoong ceria kepada seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya begitu dia sampai disana

"ceria sekali ada apa ? … " bukannya menjawab , Heechul malah seperti orang yang mengintrogasi penjahat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum-senyum gaje

"ani , aku hanya sedang senang saja . Lihat ini , aku berhasil memiliki Ipad sekarang ! " ucap Jaejoong bangga

"aigoo~ hyung pendeta mau membelikannya untukmu? Apa hyung mu sedang kesurupan Joongie?" tanya Heechul kaget

"eh? A… I .. itu aku—"

"wah .. Joongie , sudah punya Ipad sekarang . Chukae .. " ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong

"e .. Ne . Gomawo Teuki " jawab Jaejoong gugup .

Drrt … Drrt …

"sepertinya ponselmu bergetar Joongie " ucap Leeteuk yang merasa ada getaran dari saku kemeja Jaejoong . Tentu saja dia merasakan getar ponsel Jaejoong , tangannya masih setia berada di pundak Jaejoong

"eh? Kibum hyung? Dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat ada telpon masuk ke ponselnya .

"mana kami tau …. ! kau ini ! bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa pada orang yang namanya sudah ada di phonebookmu !" marah Heechul pada Jaejoong yang punya tingkat ke-pikunan- tinggi .

"angkat dulu Joongie" suruh Leeteuk

"yeoboseyo … "

"Joongie?"

"ne? nugu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggaruk pipinya bingung

"aku Kibum , yang kemarin bertemu di café . "

"eh?"

"teman nya Siwon … " ucap Kibum gemas

"omooo … ne hyung aku ingat , hehehehe . Waeyo hyung?" tanya Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menoyor kepalanya sendiri

" em .. apa hari ini Siwon lembur?" tanya Kibum _to the point_

"kalau itu , aku tidak tau hyung . Soalnya saat aku berangkat sekolah tadi , Siwon hyung belum pulang "

"begitu ya"

"hubungi saja langsung ke ponselnya hyung"

"eh? Itu—"

"hyung tidak punya nomernya? Biar aku kirim sekarang saja "

"tidak usah Joongie , tidak usah . Aku punya nomernya kok" jawab Kibum

"ah .. sebentar hyung . kalau hyung takut menggangu Siwon hyung , biar aku saja yang tanya . otte?"

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu saja tidak hyung , sebentar ne . Aku telpon Siwon hyung dulu " ucap Jaejoong dan mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Kibum

"apa otak lemotmu itu sudah berfungsi Joongie?" ucap Heechul sinis

"ya! Aku hanya lupa! Wajar kan kalau lupa!"

"wajar saja kalau lupa .. itu manusiawi . Yang tidak wajar itu kebiasaanmu yang selalu melupakan sesuatu ! tiap hari pasti ada saja yang kau lupa! " ejek Heechul

"ya! Chullie! "

"ck .. sudah berhenti! Kalian ini! " ucap Leeteuk menengahi pertengakaran kedua sahabatnya itu

"sebaiknya kau meminum tablet untuk memperkuat daya ingat saja Joongie !" ucap Heechul sambil memijit pelipisnya . Kepalanya pusing memikirkan betapa pelupanya sahabatnya itu

" ck .. sudahlah Chullie . Joongie? Bukannya kau harus menelpon Siwon hyung?" tanya Leeteuk

"benar juga … " jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tasnya dan menitipkan Ipadnya pada Heechul dan berlari keluar kelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ck ! kenapa tidak aktif! " ucap Jaejoong sambil memarahi ponsel yang berada di tangannya

"aku harus menelpon siapa kalau begini?" ucapnya frustasi dan berjongkok di koridor sekolahnya .

"ah .. aku telpon Yunho saja! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi ~" ucapnya senang dan menelpon ke ponsel Yunho

"ne chagi?" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje

" Yunnie , apa hyung ku ada?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi

"aigoo~ kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan hyungmu? Kenapa tidak kau telpon langsung saja ke ponselnya? Ah .. aku tau … itu pasti Cuma alasanmu saja kan? Bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku chagi~ " cerocos Yunho panjang lebar

"ck .. kalau saja ponsel hyungku aktif , tentu saja aku langsung menelpon ke ponselnya . Masalahnya , ponsel hyungku tidak aktif ! jadi? Apa hyungku masih di kantor?"

"masih" ucap Yunho malas-malasan

"dia sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"dia sedang memeriksa laporan mungkin"

"apa dia sudah makan?sudah mandi? Lalu? Jam berapa hyungku pulang kantor?"

"mana ku tahu chagyaaaa …. Aku kan bukan pengasuh hyungmu" ucap Yunho semakin malas menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong . Dia merasa kesal karena Jaejoong menelponnya hanya untuk bertanya soal hyungnya .

"kau kan bisa tanya padanya"

"kau memerintahku?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"hehehe , kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa . Annyeong … " ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup telpon nya dengan seenak jidatnya .

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan malas, Yunho berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon yang hanya di batasi kaca gelap yang tembus pandang dengan ruangannya . Dimasukinya ruangan Siwon dan langsung duduk di depan Siwon yang sedang sangat serius dengan Laptop dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya .

"apa yang membuatmu selalu lembur Siwon-sshi?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi

"presdir?" ucap Siwon kaget dan menunduk hormat pada atasannya itu

"ne . Kenapa kau selalu lembur?" tanya Yunho lagi

"banyak laporan yang perlu di koreksi tuan " jawab Siwon sedikit gugup

"benarkah? "

"ne tuan"

"bukan karena pelampiasan dari masalahkan?" tanya Yunho tepat sasaran dan membuat Siwon semakin gugup.

"itu .. saya—"

"Siwon-shi , kau tau?aku sangat salut padamu " ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam kearah Siwon

"ye?"

"ya .. aku sangat salut padamu . Kebanyakan orang jika sedang memiliki masalah , mereka memilih untuk melampiaskan nya di Club malam atau kemana sajalah yang membuat mereka bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya . Tapi lihat kau? Kau melampiaskannya dengan bekerja lembur hampir setiap hari sampai melupakan kalau kau punya adik yang masih membutuhkan perhatiaanmu " ucap Yunho santai tapi sangat berefek besar bagi Siwon .

"ku ingatkan padamu Siwon , adikmu masih SMA kan? Di masa-masa seperti inilah mereka membutuhkan perhatian lebih sebelum mereka terbawa arus pergaulan , yang kau tau sendiri bagaimana kan bergaulan anak zaman sekarang? " ucap Yunho membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah pada adik bungsunya itu

"go.. gomawo sudah mengingatkan saya tuan" Jawab Siwon gugup

"ne , apapun masalahmu atau apapun yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang , ku harap semua cepat selesai ne " ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Siwon dan berjalan keluar ruangan . Seringaian tercetak jelas dibibirnya !

"_hehehe jika Siwon sudah tidak lembur lagi , itu artinya Jaejoong bisa di awasi dengan ketat olehnya . Dengan begitu aku tidak usah pusing memikirkan Jaejoong yang hobi keluyuran , kalau Siwon sudah tidak lembur lagi , itu artinya aku bisa tenang selama aku berada di jepang . hehehe otak licikku ini berfungsi sangat baik ternyata ."_ batin Yunho dan kembali kemejanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

..

.

.

"aku harus bertemu anak itu sekarang ! seenaknya saja dia merebut Yunho ku! Ck.. kenapa lama sekali pulang sekolahnya! " ucap Yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintai gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. Semenjak Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai kekasih Yunho waktu diacara pesta kemarin , seperti kesetanan Go Ahra yang mulia ini mencari tau semua mengenai Jaejoong . Dan setelah memastikan kalau Rivalnya dalam merebut Yunho ternyata berada di sekolah ini , Yeoja itu tidak segan-segan untuk melabrak Jaejoong kesekolahnya

"itu dia …. " ucap Ahra dan segera keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru

.

.

.

"hey kau! " bentak Ahra pada Jaejoong yang membelakangi nya .

Merasa panggilan itu bukan di tujukan untuknya , dengan santai Jaejoong bersandar di sebelah gerbang sekolahnya menunggu Siwon yang berjanji menjemputnya .

"ya! Aku bicara padamu! " ucap Ahra kesal melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tak menganggapnya ada

"ne?" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah bingungnya

"jauhi Yunho ku! " teriak Ahra sambil berkacak pinggang

"tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong santai dan membuang pandangannya kejalanan .

"ya! Kau harus menjauhinya! "

"ku bilang tidak mau , ya tidak mau! " ucap Jaejoong santai dengan wajah datarnya

"kau harus menjauhinya kalau tidak –"

"kalau tidak apa? Kau mau memukulku? Silahkan! Jika kau berani menyentuhku sedikit saja , akan ku adukan kau pada Yunnie ku! Akan ku adukan kalau kau mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku! " ancam Jaejoong masih dengan wajah datarnya

"kau—"

"dengar ya noona . Aku bukan anak kecil yang takut dengan ancamanmu! Kalau kau berani mengancamku , ku pastikan kau akan mengandung anak ku detik itu juga! " ucap Jaejoong semakin mengancam Ahra , membuat Yeoja itu bergidik ngeri .

"akan ku adukan pada Yunho kalau kau berani melakukannya" ucap Ahra mulai ketakutan

"silahkan~" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan seringaian mesum paling mengerikannya yang di pelajarinya dari temannya Eunhyuk

"a.. awas kau! " ucap Ahra sambil berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong

"_enak saja mau merebut Yunnie ku! Masih banyak barang yang mau ku minta darinya tau! "_ batin Jaejoong kesal . Dasar matre! -_-

.

.

.

.

.

"hari ini hyung libur?" tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon yang sedang menyetir

"ne , tapi besok harus bekerja . Soalnya Tuan Yunho harus ke Jepang besok" jawab Siwon dan masih konsentrasi menyetir

"begitu ya … "

"kau ingin makan apa Joongie?"

"eh? Hyung ingin mengajakku makan di luar?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"ne,sudah lama kita tidak makan di luarkan?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada adiknya itu

"yeeee ….. aku ingin makan bulgogi… lalu bla … bla … bla… dan bla .. bla .. bla … " ucap Jaejoong semangat sambil menyebutkan makanan-makanan apa saja yang ingin di makannya.

"hahahaha , memangnya perutmu sebesar apa? Kau ingin memakan semuanya sekaligus?" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut adiknya itu

"hehehe tidak si , aku hanya terlalu senang hyung " ucap Jaejoong semangat

"setelah makan , kita ke pemakaman Appa dan Umma ne " ucap Siwon dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari kepala Jaejoong yang tersenyum sendu .

.

.

.

.

"hyung , apa kau kenal dengan Kibum hyung?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"uhuk … uhuk … " mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu , membuat Siwon hampir saja mati karena tersedak makanannya

"hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"uhuk .. ne , Gwaenchana . Dari mana kau mengenal Kibum Joongie?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"itu … kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kibum hyung di café "

"lalu?"

"lalu kami ngobrol sebentar , setelah itu aku langsung pergi karena sesuatu yang mendesak hyung"

"sesuatu yang mendesak?"

"em .. itu .. aku kebelet pipis" dusta Jaejoong . Padahal nyatanya dia pergi bersama Yunho

"hanya begitu saja?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"sebelum aku pergi, Kibum hyung meminta nomer ponselku…"

"kau memberikannya?" tanya Siwon kaget

"ne , tentu saja . Dia kan teman hyung" jawab Jaejoong polos

"hapus nomernya dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya" ucap Siwon tegas dan kalau sudah begitu , percuma saja kalau di bantah .

"ne hyung .. tapi –"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kau tidak menghapusnya sekarang , uang jajanmu hyung potong" ancam Siwon

"mwo? ANDWAE …. Baik hyung . ku hapus sekarang" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan dan segera merogoh ponselnya dan langsung menghapus nomer Kibum dari Phonebooknya .

"_ada apa sebenarnya hyung?"_ batin Jaejoong saat melihat rahang Hyungnya mengeras dan sendok-garpu yang berada di genggaman Siwon di genggam Siwon dengan sangat erat sampai telapak tangannya memutih .

.

.

.

.

.

"ya! Ya! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho berhasil memaksanya masuk dalam mobil nya

"jalan" suruh Yunho pada Ahjusshi yang bertugas sebagai supir pribadinya tanpa peduli pada Jaejoong yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dengan seenak jidatnya , Yunho membawa kabur Jaejoong dari sekolahnya

"ya! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong semakin kesal

"kebandara" jawab Yunho tersenyum jahil

"MWO? Turunkan aku …. " ucap Jaejoong heboh dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu , tapi percuma saja

"tenanglah chagya~ " ucap Yunho santai sambil menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar bergeser kesebelahnya

"ya! Turunkan aku! "

"ck .. aku tidak akan membawamu pergi kok , aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan ku ke Bandara , itu saja" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong jadi sedikit tenang

"ck … kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi " ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil memukul dada Yunho dengan kesal

"kan aku sudah bilang kita mau kebandara … " jawab Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari samping

"ya! Kenapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong

"hanya sedikit lelah , kau pelit sekali . Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku saja kau sudah berteriak-teriak seperti sedang di maling" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal

"lepaskan tangamu dari pinggangku"ucap Jaejoong tegas

"ani "

"ya! Lepaska—"

CHU~

Kembali lagi , yang mulia Jung Yunho dengan seenak jidatnya mencium paksa seorang Kim Jaejoong !

"kalau kau masih berteriak-teriak , akan ku cium kau lebih dalam" ucap Yunho santai

"…"

"hey …"

"kenapa kau mencium ku lagi bodoh! Sudah ku bilang aku bukan pacarmu! Jangan seenaknya menciumku sialan! " ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil menarik kerah Jass Yunho .

CHU~

Tanpa ampun , Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong habis-habisan . Tak di hiraukannya Jaejoong yang sudah meronta-ronta di bawahnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Yunho . Bersukurlah mobil yang di gunakan Yunho adalah Limousin , jadi supir tidak akan tau ataupun mendengar apapun yang terjadi di belakang , karena sudah terhalang oleh sekat berupa kaca dan tirai yang kedap suara . Setelah memerintahkan untuk segera 'jalan' , Yunho langsung memencet salah satu tombol untuk membuat sang supir tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun yang terjadi di belakang .

"engh …. " desah Jaejoong sambil terus berusaha terlepas dari kungkungan Yunho yang berada di atasnya .

Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen mereka akan segera habis , Yunho kembali duduk dan menarik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tergelatak tak berdaya diatas jok mobil.

"aku sudah mengingatkan mu kan chagi .. jadi jangan salahkan aku " ucap Yunho santai

"hosh … hosh … akan ku doakan agar kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke korea sampai kontrak itu habis! " ucap Jaejoong tersengal dan me-lap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya

"doamu jelek sekali chagya . ahh … kita sudah sampai " ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong turun

Dengan wajah kesal dan bibir mem-pout dengan sempurna, Jaejoong berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya , dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Yunho padanya di mobil tadi , tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri juga kalau keduanya merasakan getaran-getaran seperti ada aliran listrik mengalir di tubuh mereka berdua .

"baiklah chagya , selama 3 hari kedepan kau jangan selingkuh ne" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong

"ne" jawab Jaejoong kesal

"omoo … kekasihmu akan pergi dan wajahmu seperti itu?"

"ck , sudahlah . Kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja sana" ucap Jaejoong kesal

"Yunhoooo ….." teriak seorang Yeoja dengan heboh sambil menyeret-nyeret kopernya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu

"kau akan pergi dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membelalakkan matanya .

"ne , dia ikut . Karena dia yang di minta menjadi model di salah produk baru yang akan kami luncurkan chagi" ucap Yunho santai . Sementara Jaejoong sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot .

Lihat saja penampilan Ahra sekarang , Yeoja itu mengenakan atasan kaos putih super ketat dan menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya , jangan lupa juga dengan belahan dadanya yang terlihat dengan sempurna . Turun ke bawah , Yeoja itu mengenakan rok berbahan Jeans super mini , bisa di pastikan jika Ahra menunduk sedikit saja maka akan terlihatlah pakaian dalamnya .

Bandingkan dengan Jaejoong ? Jaejoong hanya mengenakan seragam SMA standart ! jika di bandingkan dengan Ahra , pakaian Jaejoong tidak ada apa-apanya !

"Yunhoooo … kenapa kau tidak membantuku membawa koperku " ucap Ahra manja dan memeluk lengan Yunho , membuat mata Jaejoong iritasi

"kau bisa minta tolong pada karyawanku yang ikut kan" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ahra

"aish … tapi … YA! Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Ahra sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memandang jijik kearah Ahra.

"tentu saja aku ingin mengantar kekasihku! " ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho dengan kasar

"ya! Yunn … usir dia .. " ucap Ahra sok manja

"tidak perlu kau usir aku juga ingin pergi kok" ucap Jaejoong memandang kesal pada Yunho yang sedari tadi tak membelanya . Dihempaskannya tangan Yunho begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra .

"boo… " panggil Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong kembali

"lepaskan aku sialan!" desis Jaejoong pelan dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho

"Ahra .. sebaiknya kau masuk saja duluan . Aku ada urusan dengan kekasihku" ucap Yunho membuat seringaian kemenangna muncul di wajah Jaejoong

"andwaee … aku ingin masuk kepesawat bersamamu" ucap Ahra sambil memeluk lengan Yunho

"Boo … "

"ne , aku mengerti ! aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Jaejoong kesal

"baguslah kalau kau tau diri" ucap Ahra tersenyum menang .

Mendadak muncul ide di kepala Jaejoong , tentu dia tidak mau kalah dari Ahra begitu saja . Seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan mudah kalah begitu saja . Dihadapkannya tubuhnya pada Yunho dan mengelus permukaan dada Yunho yang di lapisi Jass dan kemeja itu dengan gerakan seduktif , Membuat Yunho terpaksa menahan napas menerima perlakuan Boojae-nya itu .

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne Yunnie-ah … " ucap Jaejoong makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho

"n … ne" jawab Yunho gugup

"Poppo…. " ucap Jaejoong manja . Diliriknya Ahra yang berada di sebelah Yunho sambil memberikan Deathglare terbaiknya

CHU~

Tidak mungkin kan Yunho menyia-nyiakan kesempatan? Kapan lagi dia bisa mencium Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya . Tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berada di dada Yunho , kini berjalan kearah tengkuk Yunho dan semakin keatas . Di remasnya rambut Yunho saat merasa Yunho sedang menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahnya . Ahra? Jangan di tanya , dia sudah seperti ingin mati saja melihat pemandangan di depannya . Kembali lagi permasalahan pada aksigen , dengan terpaksa Yunho dan Jaejoong menyudahi acara mereka . Beruntung Yunho memiliki jalur khusus yang hanya di peruntukkan bagi para pengusaha yang memiliki pesawat pribadi , jadi ciuman mereka tidak jadi tontonan gratis bagi manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang di bandara . Hanya Ahra dan beberapa staff pekerja Yunho saja yang berhasil menyaksikan adegan tersebut . Chukkae ~

"egh … sudah … " ucap Jaejoong manja saat Yunho masih ingin melanjutkan acara mereka

"ne … ne " ucap Yunho mengalah dengan terpaksa melihat para karyawannya yang salah tingkah

"aku pulang dulu ne chagi , jangan nakal . Ingat ya! Yunnie itu punya Joongie! " ucap Jaejoong manja dan berbalik kearah Ahra yang mematung , Jaejoong berjalan dan mendekatkan diri kearah Ahra

"ku peringatkan padamu noona terhormat , berani sekali saja kau menyentuhku dan membuat Yunho menjauh dariku .. aku tidak segan-segan membuat kau hamil anakku" desis Jaejoong pelan di telinga Ahra dan berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Yunho , Ahra dan para karyawan yang ada disana.

"_awas saja kalau si Ahra itu berani menggoda Yunnie ku! Akan ku penggal kepalanya . aish … apa yang ku bicarakan? Seperti Yeoja yang sedang cemburu saja ! hah? Aku bilang apa tadi? Cemburu? WTH ! aku Cuma mau uang si Jung Yunho itu ! ck .. profesionallah Kim Jaejong ! "_ batin Jaejoong dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan bandara tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat sedang keluar dari bandara.

Mata namja jangkung t uterus saja memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai dia hilang bersama mobil yang tadi membawanya bersama Yunho ke bandara

"anak yang lucu" guman namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin itu sambil menarik kopernya kearah tempat Yunho dan para staff nya berada

.

.

.

TBC ~

Masih mau lanjut?

XD

Gomawo buat yang uda review ne .

Oia , yang minta MY EXTRAORDINARY BABY , mianhae ne ..

Saya sedang belum ada feel untuk mengerjakannya lagi

Makanya sumbangin ide gitu kek .

Uda flat ini

:\

**TERIMIKISI **

**Rara| desy | toki| 1chidarasen **| **cherry bear86 yunje |**

**Artzhy lau | ridha | chikaru | park seul byul | widiwmin**

**Jung hana cassie | thesia | **

**Miyuk | KimHyunSoo | Marcia rena | aiichan**

**Kyumineunhae | KyuNa | Rosa damascene**

**Heesy | lipminnie | chee | booboopipi**

**Echachichuchecho | enno kimLee | yunyunjeje **

**Nakamura misaki | shippo baby yunjae | riana dewi | the**

**KEEP REVIEW NE CHINGUDEUL **

**:***


	6. Chapter 6

"_ku peringatkan padamu noona terhormat , berani sekali saja kau menyentuhku dan membuat Yunho menjauh dariku .. aku tidak segan-segan membuat kau hamil anakku" desis Jaejoong pelan di telinga Ahra dan berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Yunho , Ahra dan para karyawan yang ada disana._

"_awas saja kalau si Ahra itu berani menggoda Yunnie ku! Akan ku penggal kepalanya . aish … apa yang ku bicarakan? Seperti Yeoja yang sedang cemburu saja ! hah? Aku bilang apa tadi? Cemburu? WTH ! aku Cuma mau uang si Jung Yunho itu ! ck .. profesionallah Kim Jaejong ! " batin Jaejoong dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan bandara tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat sedang keluar dari bandara._

_Mata namja jangkung t uterus saja memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai dia hilang bersama mobil yang tadi membawanya bersama Yunho ke bandara_

"_anak yang lucu" guman namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin itu sambil menarik kopernya kearah tempat Yunho dan para staff nya berada_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_CHAP 5_

"Joongie …" panggil Siwon dari balik pintu kamar adiknya itu sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau sedang apa? Hyung ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" ucap Siwon masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Eh? Siapa yang ingin hyung kenalkan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar.

"Kau ini, cepat pakai bajumu dan segera turun. Nanti kau akan tau sendiri. Palli " ucap Siwon sambil berjalan turun meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hehehehe Ne" ucap Jaejoong langsung menutup kembali kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung, apa nanti Jaejoong hyung mau menerima keberadaanku?" tanya namja kurus yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah di sofa dan memain-mainkan jarinya gugup.

"Tenang saja Kyu, dia pasti menerima mu kok" ucap Siwon sambil duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong hyung, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja kurus itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-shi. Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong ramah dan langsung duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Joongie, Kyuhyun akan tinggal dirumah kita untuk sementara. Orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri, jadi dia di titipkan disini dulu untuk sementara" ucap Siwon menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ooo… ne .. ne .. " ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne hyung, mohon bantuannya" Ucap Kyuhyun terlihat gugup.

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong ramah

"Oia, karena kamar di apartemen kita Cuma dua, Kyuhyun sekamar denganmu ya" ucap Siwon sambil memegang kepala Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, tak masalah"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bantu Kyuhyun membawa barang-barangnya ke kamarmu ne" perintah Siwon santai bak Boss besar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah Yunho sama sekali tak menghubungi Jaejoong, dan sudah 3 hari pula Jaejoong merasa bahagia senang sentosa karena dia tidak harus menerima ciuman secara paksa dari si mesum Yunho. Ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun di apartemen nya, sekarang Jaejoong jadi punya teman ngobrol selain Siwon tentunya. Belum lagi Siwon yang sudah tidak lembur lagi, lengkaplah kebahagiaannya!

Sebenarnya sebagian hati Jaejoong merindukan sosok Yunho, tetapi bukan KIM JAEJOONG namanya kalau mengakui perasaannya yang merindukan Yunho!

"Cih, Jaejoong paboya~ apa yang kau harapkan eoh? Berharap ponselmu berdering dan melihat nama si mesum itu di layar ponselmu? Aih … aih …" ucapnya tak jelas.

"Hyung? Kau bicara pada siapa?"tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Jaejoong yang bicara sendiri.

"Heheheh ani.. Lupakan saja Kyu" jawab Jaejoong sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ne. Hyung, aku ingin tanya padamu.."

"Tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Mwo? Jatuh cinta? Hahahaha kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Kyu, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Lalu siapa Jung Yunho yang tiap malam kau igaukan itu hyung?"

"MWO? Kau bilang apa Kyu? Aku… aku mengigau? Waktu aku tidur?" ucap Jaejoong kaget seperti terkena sambar petir.

"Tentu saja yang namanya meng-igau itu ketika tidur hyung… Ne, kau selalu menyebut namanya beberapa hari ini hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ma … mana mungkin …. " ucap Jaejoong menyangkal kenyataan yang ada.

"Aih .. mukamu memerah hyung. Beritahu aku, siapa dia…? Aku tidak akan memberitahu Siwon hyung kok, tenang saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik-lirik jahil kearah Jaejoong.

"Aish Kyu… dia bukan siapa-siapa tau!"

"Ne .. ne. Kalau pun hyung menyangkal kalau dia kekasih hyung, yang pasti aku yakin, hyung pasti sangat merindukannya kan? Mengaku saja… "

"YA! KYU!"

"Jung Yunho pabooo … kenapa tidak memberi aku kabar, aku membencimu … " ucap Kyuhyun menirukan gaya Jaejoong saat mengigaukan nama Yunho.

"Ya! Kyu! Aku tidak pernah begitu …"

"Sebaiknya lain kali kalau kau mengigau, lebih baik aku rekam saja ya hyung… " ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar kamar.

"YA! KYU! KEMARI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Bummie, aku sudah di Seoul sekarang. Ne, aku akan kerumah sakit menjemputmu untuk makan siang. Ne, nado" Setelah menutup telponnya, namja jangkung itu langsung memandang kosong kedepan. Entah apayang dipikirkannya, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Shim Changmin, salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang penjualan alat-alat berat. Dengan perawak tinggi dan tampan sedang meremas cincin pertunangan yang berada di tangannya. Tatapannya sendu dan terlihat seperti menanggung beban berat.

"Mianhae Bummie , Mianhae … " ucapnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun baru saja pulang sekolah dengan di jemput oleh Siwon. Karena jarak sekolah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang searah, jadi saja mereka sekaligus di jemput. Siang ini, SiJaeKyu berencana makan siang di luar karena Siwon baru saja mendapatkan bonus dari kantor.

"Kita makan dimana hyung? Bagaimana kalau kita makan daging bakar di restoran XX saja?" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"tanya Siwon meminta pendapat.

"Aku ikut-ikut saja hyung, yang penting makan gratis" jawab Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Ya sudah, kita ke restoran XX saja ne" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum senang melihat dua dongsaengnya itu.

Seperti jalanan kota besar pada umumnya,sudah lazim jika terjebak macet atau lampu merah yang berkepanjangan! . Merasa bosan, Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang ada di sekitarnya, matanya tertuju pada mobil yang tepat berada disampingnya, kaca mobil itu tidak terlalu gelap hingga Jaejoong masih bisa melihat kedalam mobil itu.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang berada di dalam mobil yang ada di sampingnya. Disana ada seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja yang berada di sebelahnya, merasa ada tontonan gratis, otak mesum Jaejoong memperhatikan terus kedua orang yang sedang berciuman itu.

Dia jadi teringat saat dimana Yunho menciumnya di mobil beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa di sadarinya, seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya, baru saja Jaejoong ingin membalikan kepalanya menghadap kedepan, jantungnya mendadak seperti berhenti saat melihat namja yang berada di mobil itu adalah Jung Yunho! Namja yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu di pikirannya, walaupun di tentangnya mati-matian.

Acara 'mengintip' Jaejoong terpaksa terhenti saat mobil yang di kemudikan Siwon mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong sangat tau siapa yeoja yang berciuman dengan Yunho. Yeoja itu yang turut ikut bersama Yunho ke Jepang, Yeoja yang selalu berpakaian minim dan mengundang, Yeoja yang menjadi _rival _Jaejoong, Yeoja yang ingin merebut Yunho darinya, Yeoja yang mungkin sangat-sangat mencintai Yunho-nya.

"Joongie? Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Ne hyung" ucap Jaejoong dan turun dari mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa Bummie?" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan menu makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya namja yang di panggil Bummie itu kembali.

"Aku ingin makan banyak hari ini … "

"hahaha kau ini. Kalau begitu, pesan saja makanan yang ingin kau makan. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan"

"Eh? Wae?"

"Aku sedang diet" ucap namja bernama Bummie itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau kan tidak gemuk, kenapa harus diet Bummie?"

"Hanya ingin menjaga berat badan saja, aku pesan jus apel saja ya"

"Benar tidak ingin makan?" tanya Changmin lagi

"Ne Minnie, aku tidak lapar"

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu"

Siwon, Jaejoong ,dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan masuk kedalam restoran yang di dalamnya juga terdapat Kibum- Bummie- dan Changmin. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan senang memasuki restoran tersebut, bereda dengan Jaejoong yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

Tapi keceriaan Siwon hanya bertahan beberapa detik, matanya tak sengaja melihat Changmin dan Kibum yang juga berada di sana. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, tidak ingin merusak suasana, Siwon memilih duduk dengan membelakangi Changmin dan Kibum yang juga sedang makan disana.

"Hyung? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat kedua hyungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawan Siwon dan Jaejoong berbarengan. Jika Siwon menjawab dengan sifat tenang yang di buat-buat, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang menjawab Kyuhyun dengan lesu, seperti tidak di beri makan setahun.

"Aish… kenapa suasananya menjadi tidak enak begini, bukannya tadi baik-baik saja" protes Kyuhyun.

"Mian" jawan Siwon dan Jaejoong kompak.

Jadilah makan siang mereka siang ini hancur berantakan, Kyuhyun juga jadi kehilangan nafsu makan melihat Siwon dan Jaejoong yang bertingkah aneh, padahal sebelumnya tidak ada masalah apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie .. kepala sekolah memanggilmu" ucap Heechul sambil mengguncang bahu Jaejoong yang semenjak pagi seperti kehilangan semangat hidup itu.

"Kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"Kau tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang, siapa tau dia bisa memberikan jawaban nya" ucap Heechul sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Mana dia tau untuk apa kepala sekolah Park memanggil Jaejoong untuk keperluan apa.

"Rumputnya mana?" tanya Jaejoong lemah

"YA! Bodoh! Kau ini kenapa eoh? Patah hati?" ucap Heechul mulai kesal.

"MWO? Patah hati? Aku? Cih! Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Jaejoong mendadak kesal.

"Kau ini! Sudah sana, cepat temui kepala sekolah Park sebelum jidatnya bertambah lebar karena emosi menunggumu" ucap Heechul sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri dari kursinya.

Dengan malas, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolahnya. Mendadak dia jadi emosi mengingat ucapan Heechul yang mengatakan Jaejoong patah hati. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Kepsek, tak hentinya Jaejoong menggerutu. Dia tidak terima di bilang patah hati. Sangkin tidak terimanya, dia ingin menjahit mulut Heechul.

"Permisi" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengetok pintu ruang kepseknya.

"Masuk … "

"Ada ap—"

"Chagi~ bogoshipooooo …." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, tidak peduli dengan Yoochun yang msih bernapas disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" desis Jaejoong sambil menonjok pelan perut Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa memukul perutku?" ucap Yunho SOK MANJA.

"Mian songsaengnim, kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Jaejoong, mengabaikan Yunho.

"Bukan aku yang memanggilmu, tapi dia" ucap Yoochun sambil menunjuk Yunho sang dewa mesum.

"Ada perlu apa anda mencari saya?" tanya Jaejoong terkesan sedikit dingin dan formal.

"Aku ingin bertemu saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Ambil tas mu sana. Aku izin menculik murid mu ya" ucap Yunho ceria.

"Tidak mau!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Mau menurut atau perlu cara paksa?" tanya Yunho sambil memunculkan senyum jahatnya, membuat Jaejoong jadi takut sendiri dan berlari menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita _Shopping_? Apa ada barang yang kau inginkan?" mendengar kata _Shopping_, mendadak hati Jaejoong berubah menjadi cerah ceria. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya adalah dengan _Shopping_. Masih tetap matre eoh?

"Eh? Yunnie ingin mengajak Joongie _Shopping_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah di buat seimut mungkin dan mengeluarkan sifat manjanya.

"Ne, apa ada yang ingin kau beli? Tapi besok temani aku ke acara ulang tahun tunangan teman ku ne" ucap Yunho masih serius menyetir.

"Besok ya? Kalau tidak bisa bagaimana? Joongie tidak tau ingin beli apa Yunnie-yah~" tentu saja Jaejoong tidak tau ingin membeli apalagi, semua yang dia inginkan sudah dibelikan oleh Yunho!.

"Ne, memangnya besok kau mau kemana Boo?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Siwon hyung kan sudah tidak lembur lagi, dia pasti marah kalau Joongie keluar malam"

"Acaranya sore hari Boo. Soal Siwon, biar aku yang urus"

"Eh? Yunnie mau membuat Siwon hyung lembur lagi?" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Boo, sepertinya kau salah paham, bukan aku yang menyuruh Siwon lembur. Dia sendiri yang mau. Aku rasa, hyungmu sedang ada masalah. Sebaiknya kau tanya padanya"

"Eh? Masalah? Setauku Siwon hyung tidak pernah bermasalah"

" Itu kan menurutmu chagi~"

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku tanyakan"

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai kata 'Joongie' lagi saat menyebutkan namamu Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau ini, ternyata jika ada maunya saja bersikap manis." Ucap Yunho sambil melirik kesal kearah Jaejoong.

"Aih… Yunnie-ku ini~ . Joongie kan selalu bersikap manis" ucap Jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

"Boo … hentikan"

"Aish … Yunnie marah ne?" tanya Jaejoong masih tetap menusuk pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

"Ani"

"Ya sudahlah"

"Boo … "

"Ya?"

CHU~ Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong dan kembali menyetir. Sementara Jaejoong yang kesadarannya sudah pulih akibat ciuman dadakan itu, menjadi kesal dan memukul lengan Yunho berkali-kali.

"Hahahaha, Boo .. apppoooo" ucap Yunho sambil terus menghindari pukulan Jaejoong sebisa mungkin.

"YA! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENCIUMKU SEMBARANGAN! " teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Mian .. Aku kan rindu padamu Boo, kau pelit sekali. Hanya cium begitu saja kau sudah menyiksaku seperti ini"

"Itu akibatnya! Makanya jangan menciumku sembarangan"

"Memangnya kalau aku minta baik-baik kau mau?" tanya Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Makanya itu aku mencuri ciumanmu, kalau mengharapkan izinmu untuk menciummu, keburu bibirku kering kan Boo"

"YA!"

"Lagian, kau ini egois sekali. Kemarin kau minta cium, langsung ku kabulkan kan Boo" ucap Yunho dan sukses membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

"…."

"Boo~"

"….."

"Boo, kau marah?"

"….."

"Boo?"

"…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Mianhae sudah menciummu sembarangan. Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi dan—"

"Kau kan sudah punya Ahra! Aku sedikit heran melihatmu Jung Yunho, banyak wanita cantik di sekelilingmu, bahkan namja cantik pun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu, kenapa kau memilihku? Kau tidak perlu melakukan kontrak konyol itu, kau hanya perlu menyatakan kau menciuntai mereka dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolakmu!" ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Yunho sengaja tidak mengubris ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Aku sedang bicara padamu!" teriak Jaejoong kesal saat Yunho sudah turun dari mobil.

"Turunlah, kita belanja saja sekarang ne" ucap Yunho dan membukakan pintu pada Jaejoong.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, jika mendengar kata belanja, Shopping atau sejenisnya, seorang Kim Jaejoong mendadak lupa segalanya! Moodnya yang rusak pun mendadak baik kembali. Jiwa matrealistis yang mendarah daging sepertinya!

Dengan lengan yang setia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dipusat perbelanjaan. Banyak mata tertuju pada mereka, tidak sedikit juga yang memandang lapar kearah mereka, membuat Yunho harus berkali-kali melemparkan _Deathglare _pada beberapa namja yang melirik Jaejoong dengan Tatapan-tatapan mesum . Sementara Jaejoong yang tidak sadar, hanya berjalan sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanannya yang berjejer toko-toko.

"Boo, kau ingin beli apa?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Jaejoong santai. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin apapun sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli baju buat kau pakai di acara besok?" tawar Yunho.

"Buat apa? Yang kemarin juga masih ada kan?"

"Sudahlah, ayoo.." ucap Yunho semakin mengertakan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Mian kalau kurang memuaskan. Soalnya author ngerjainnya Cuma beberapa jam.

Oia, untuk 2 minggu kedepan, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ff dulu. Soalnya mulai senin saya udah mulai sibuk PKL.

Segitu dulu ne.

**Makasi REVIEW – nya Chingu…. Tetap review ne :***

Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian suka? Ga ada ya


	7. Chapter 7

"_Boo, kau ingin beli apa?"_

"_Tidak ada" jawab Jaejoong santai. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin apapun sekarang._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita beli baju buat kau pakai di acara besok?" tawar Yunho._

"_Buat apa? Yang kemarin juga masih ada kan?"_

"_Sudahlah, ayoo.." ucap Yunho semakin mengertakan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong._

CHAP 6!

*Jaejoong Pov

Terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang kaya, mereka bisa seenaknya menghamburkan uang tanpa peduli sekitar. Ah.. tapi sudahlah, yang di buat senang aku ini. Kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya. Lagian Yunho sendiri yang ingin membelikannya untukku, bukan aku yang minta.

Kupeluk lengan Yunho dengan erat dan berjalan sambil memandang pertokoan yang berjejer di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang ingin ku beli, jadi ku ikuti saja kemana Yunho ingin pergi.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual baju-baju bermerk dengan harga selangit. Dengan santainya, Yunho memasuki toko itu dan mulai sibuk memilihkan baju yang pas untuk ku gunakan, padahal belanjaan kemarin saja masih banyak, bahkan sangat banyak sekali menurutku. Entah berapa juta yang di habiskan nya untuk membeli semua itu untuk ku. Terkadang aku bingung sendiri, aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, tapi lihat apa yang dia berikan padaku? Aku rasa ini tidak setimpal dengan apa yang ku kerjakan. Memang sih dia iagak mesum, suka seenaknya menciumku tanpa ampun, tapi tak masalah… aku juga menyukainya melakukan itu. Eh? Aku bilang apa tadi? WTH!

"Boo.. bagaimana kalau kemeja ini?" ucap Yunho menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku yang mulai tak terarah.

"Bagus. Pasti pantas kalau kau kenakan"

"Ini untukmu chagi…."

"Eh? Untuk ku?" tanya ku heran.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat" ucapnya sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Ani.. aku hanya .. ah, sudahlah.. jadi mana yang ingin kau beli?"

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanyanya bingung sambil memandangku tajam. Deg … ayolah Jung Yunho babbo, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau ingin aku mati sakit jantung?.

"Tidak ada. Yang itu bagus, beli yang itu saja. Aku rasa ukurannya pas di badanku" ucapku sambil mendorongnya kemeja kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Author Pov

"Joongie, mian. Hyung dan Kyuhyun ada urusan hari ini. Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemen tidak apa kan?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang sedang asik membuat teh di dapur.

"Eh? Kalian mau kemana hyung? Rapi sekali… " ucap Jaejoong melihat penampilan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang rapi. Sepertinya ingin menghadiri acara penting.

"Hyung dan Kyu ada acara. Orang tua Kyuhyun juga hadir disana, jadi sekalian saja" ucap Siwon menjelaskan.

"Memangnya ada acara apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong basa-basi.

"Ulang tahun tunangan salah satu _client _di kantor hyung" jawab Siwon dengan wajah sendu.

"Begitu ya, kira-kira kalian pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin malam. Hyung bawa kunci sendiri kok. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu kalau hyung pulang nya tengah malam." Ucap Siwon sambil memperbaiki penampilannya di kaca dapur.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang hyung" ucap Jaejoong ceria sambil melepas kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Merasa bosan dan tak ada yang bisa di kerjakannya, Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya didepan TV dan mulai mencari-cari siaran yang asik untuk di tonton. Mendadak, Jaejoong merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi dia sendiri tak tau apa. Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau dalam sehari tidak ada yang di lupakannya. Pasti ada saja yang terlupakan olehnya dalam satu hari. -_-

"Sepertinya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu… tapi apa ya?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa. Diketukkannya jari telunjuknya di dagunya mencoba mengingat hal yang ingin dia lakukan.

Ting… Tong…

Merasa mendengar bell apartemen nya berbunyi, dengan langkah malas Jaejoong berjalan kedepan dan membukan pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Yunho sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya dan berdandan rapi.

"Eh? Yunnie? Kenapa disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Sementara Yunho Cuma memandang tak percaya pada pertanyaan Jaejoong. KENAPA KESINI ? KENAPA KESINI KATANYA? Lupakah kau Kim Jaejoong kalau kau sudah berjanji menemani seorang JUNG YUNHO kesebuah acara?

"Menjemputmu! Apalagi?"tanya Yunho putus asa. Sepelupa itukah kau Kim Jaejoong?.

"Menjemputku? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu?" Tanya yang mulia KIM JAEJOONG dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Kalau saja ini komik, dikepala Yuho ada keringat sebesar batu menempel disana.

"Aku kan semalam sudah mengatakannya padamu Kim Jaejoong -_-"

"Benarkah? Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita mau pergi ke acara ulang tahun tunangan temanku"

"Astaga… aku lupa! Sebentar ne, aku tukar baju dulu" ucap Jaejoong panic dan menutup pintu apartemennya, meninggalkan Yunho yang berada di luar apartemennya.

"YA! Buka pintunya Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho yang masih berada diluar.

"Omoo… mian, aku lupa" ucap Jaejoong dan kembali membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

"Kutunggu lima menit, kalau sampai lima menit kau belum selesai…." Ucap Yunho sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan memunculkan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Eh? Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Seperti biasa.. hal yang paling tidak kau sukai… "

"Mwo? Hyaaa… aku akan cepat-cepat" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa keras di ruang tamunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana yang ulang tahun?" tanya Jaejoong begitu mereka sampai di tempat acara.

"Entahlah,mungkin masih bersiap-siap" ucapYunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Inilah saatnya Jaejoong melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Berakting menjadi kekasih Yunho.

"Begitu.. dia namja atau yeoja?"

"namja"

"Yunhoooo opppaaa~" teriak seorang yeoja bergaun putih dan berlari kecil kearah YunJae. Jika Yunho menyambut Yeoja itu dengan senyum simple,berbeda dengan Jaejoong, dia ingin sekali melemparkan yeoja itu dengan gelas berisi air yang sedang di genggamnya.

"Ahra.. " sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum datar.

"Mwo? Kenapa ada anak ini disini oppaaaa?" protes Ahra dan dengan seenak jidat melepas genggaman tangan Yunjae. Jaejoong yang merasa kesal, memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada yeoja perusak suasana itu. Tapi, jangan panggil yeoja itu Go Ahra , kalau dia memperdulikan tatapan pembunuhan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku yang membawanya kesini"ucap Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ahra di lengannya dengan cara halus.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak mengajak ku saja?" rajuk Ahra.

"mana mungkin Yunho sudi membawa yeoja sepertimu"cibir Jaejoong pelan dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kau bilang apa hah?" Bentak Ahra.

"Kau tuli?" tanya Jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya! Berani kau padaku?" bentak Ahra lagi.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pikir kau siapa,sampai aku harus takut padamu? Ratu kegelapan? Iblis titipan Lucifer? Atau macan betina eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang remeh kearah Ahra.

"YA! KAU!" teriak Ahra frustasi karena tak sanggup lagi adu mulut dengan Jaejoong.

"Hentikan! Kalian membuat ku malu!" ucap Yunho pelan dan tegas.

"Dia yang memulainya Oppa…." Rengek Ahra.

Merasa bosan dengan pemandangan di sampingnya, Jaejoong memilih pergi dan berjalan entah kemana, asal tidak di dekat Ahra. Yunho yang memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong pun, sengaja tak di hiraukan namja cantik kita ini. Rasanya kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun. Belum lagi saat dia mengingat kejadian di mobil, dimana Ahra dan Yunho berciuman!.

"Kau sendirian?" ucap namja Jangkung mengagetkan Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk sendiri di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak, aku membawa sekampung halamanku. Kau tidak lihat aku sendirian?" ucap Jaejoong semakin bertambah kesal.

"Hahahah, mian. Kenapa kau sendiri?" tanya namja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Jaejoong.

"Karena tidak berdua" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Hahahaha, bukan itu maksudku. Dimana temanmu? Jung Yunho?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Darimana kau tau aku datang dengan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tau saja aku tau. Bahkan semua tamu undangan juga tau." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Jaejoong.

"….."

"Oia, Shim Changmin imnida. Kau?"

"Kim Jaejoong imida"

"Kau suka gajah?" tanya Changmin saat melihat kalung yang di kenakan Jaejoong yang bergambar gajah sebagai bandulnya.

"Ne, sangat suka" ucap Jaejoong ceria. Gotcha! Changmin sudah berhasil mengembalikan mood namja cantik kita ini tanpa harus _shoping_ terlebih dahulu. _Standing Apllouse please._

"Aku juga sangat suka. Kau tau? sangkin sukanya aku pada gajah, aku bahkan ingin memeliharanya dirumah. Tapi sayang… tidak mungkin" ucap Changmin dengan nada putus asa yang di buat-buat.

"Ne … ne.. aku juga. Aku juga ingin membeli gajah dan memeliharanya. Tapi, mana mungkin memelihara gajah di apartemen kan. Bisa-bisa hyungku terkena _stroke _begitu melihat ada gajah di apartemen kami" ucap Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sementara Changmin yang melihat tingkahJaejoong, hanya tersenyum lucu dan tanpa sadar mengusap dengan sayang kepala Jaejoong.

"Hahahha, kau sangat suka sekali gajah ne? bagaimana kalau lain kali, kita ke kebun binatang dan melihat gajah?" tawar Changmin, dan GOTCHA! Sekali lagi Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Be… benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin ke kebun binatang dan menaiki gajah. Tapi selalu saja terhalang gengsi nya, bagaimana mungkin ada anak SMA ingin ke kebun binatang hanya untuk melihat gajah dan menaikinya? KONYOL SEKALI!

"Ne, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong? Kalau begitu, berikan nomer ponselmu. Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan mengajakmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin lagi. Dengan sukarela, Jaejoong memberikan nomer ponselnya pada Changmin. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. Oke?" ucap Changmin dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong LAGI!

"Baiklah hyung. " ucap Jaejoong girang.

"em.. mian. Aku tinggal dulu ne, acaranya akan segera mulai" ucap Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menemukan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik namja cantik itu dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan posesif. Sementara Ahra, terpaksa Yeoja itu mengundurkan diri karena dipanggil oleh umma Changmin.

"Tadi aku melihat kau berbicara dengan Changmin sangat akrab. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat,jelas dan padat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan Jung Yunho? Kau bicara apa dengan Ahra juga aku tidak ikut campur kan? Ini privasiku. Ayolah… aku ini hanya orang yang kau kontrak sebagia pacarmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang lurus kedepannya. Ada kesedihan tersembunyi disana saat namja cantik itu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Begitu." Ucap Yunho dan memandang tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong masih memandang lurus kearah depan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jae hyung?" DEG.. jantung Jaejoong seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Jaejoong sangat kenal suara ini. Ini suara…

"Kyuhyun?" ucap Jaejoong memandang horror kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan panic, Jaejoong langsung melepas rangkulan Yunho di pingangnya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun denga _smirk_ tercetak jelasi dibibirnya.

"Aku.. itu—"

"Apa ini yang namanya Jung Yunho?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ne, aku Jung yunho.

"Oooo jadi ini Jung Yunho yang mfffh…. " ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena Jaejoong dengan sigap menutup mulut Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho tau, kalau Jaejoong pernah mengigaukan nya saat tidur. Itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan!.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau di panggil. Pergilah … " ucap Jaejoong masih membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Mffff…. Mff …" ucap Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Lepaskan dulu mulutnya Boo … " ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hosh … Hosh … kau ingin membunuhku hyung?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, sudah. Pergi sana. Nanti kita bicarakan dirumah ne" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Kyuhyun secara paksa. Saat sedang membalikan badannya kembali ke hadapan Yunho, betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari cara namja itu yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya dengan liar kesana-sini.

"Mati aku…" ucap Jaejoong panic dan langsung menarik lengan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Siwon hyung.. " desis Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan badannya di depan dada bidang Yunho.

"Mana?" tanya Yunho sambil membalikan badannya. Dan terlihatlah Siwon yang sedang merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi entah kemana. "Sudah pergi chagi~" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong .

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong dan langsung melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Yunho. "Ah.. benar ternyata. Aman untuk sementara" ucap Jaejoong sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Selamat datang para tamu undangan yang terhormat…" ucap MC yang berada diatas panggung. Sepertinya acara akan di mulai. Dengan santai, Yunho langsung menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan posesif. Menjaga namja cantik itu agar tidak kabur lagi dari sampingnya. Cukup sudah dia tersiksa mendengar celotehan Ahra selama di tinggal Jaejoong tadi, dan Yunho tak ingin terjadi sampai dua kali.

Sedang asik memperhatikan MC yang sedang memandu berjalannya acara ulang tahun ini, Jaejoong sesekali memperhatikan hyungnya yang sedang berdiri sambil memandang tajam ke satu arah. Pandangan amarah dan kesedihan. Itu yang dapat di tangkap oleh mata Jaejoong. Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang hyungnya itu dan tertumpu pada seseorang, seseorang dengan paras manis, kulit yang putih dan sedikit mungil di bandingkan badannya, seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu berkenalan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kibum hyung.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau kenal dengan Kibum Boo?" tanya Yunho yang kebetulan juga mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Bisa di bilang begitu, kemarin kami sempat berkenalan"

"Begitu.. Kibum itu tunangan temanku Boo" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Tunangan? Kibum hyung itu tunangan teman mu?"

"Ne, tunangan Changmin. Mereka serasi sekali kan Boo" ucap Yunho sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong dalam.

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan kembali melirik waspada kearah Siwon yang masih saja memandang lurus ke satu orang yang sedang berdiri di panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai besok…" ucap Jaejoong begitu sampai di depan Apartemennya. Jaejong memilih pulang terlebih dahulu karena takut ketahuan oleh Hyungnya. Sementara Yunho, namja itu akan kembai lagi kesana. Mengikuti acara ulang tahun itu, tanpa Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak membiarkan ku masuk dulu?" tanya Yunho .

"Bukannya Yunnie mau kembali kesana lagi?"

"Ne. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku masuk dahulu. Kau ini, niat sekali mengusirku" protes Yunho.

"Hehehhe, Yunnieeeee~ mari masuk" ucap Jaejoong manja.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan melepaskan pegal kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiri. Jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan malam, acaranya bahkan masih sangat panjang. Yunho melonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan selonjoran. Memejamkan matanya perlahan. Mendadak, ucapan umma nya saat dia ingin pergi kerumah Jaejoong melintas di pikirannya. Ucapan umma nya yang sudah setahun ini selalu di dengarnya, ucapan ummanya yang lebih pantas di sebut dengan rengekan. Ucapan ummanya yang memintanya segera menikah.

"Yunnie ingin minum apa?" tanya Jaejoong sengaja bertingkah centil.

"Apa saja" ucap Yunho sekenanya. Dan masih tetap menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah minum saja ya" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kau niat menawari ku minuman tidak Boo?" tanya Yunho yang merasa heran melihat sifat Jaejoong.

"Hehehehe… tadi kan aku sudah tanya ingin minum apa. Katanya Yunnie terserah, berhubung di rumah Joongie tidak ada minuman terserah, jadi Joongie membatalkan niat Joongie untuk memberikan minuman pada Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong masih saja berlagak centil.

"Kau ini -_-"

"Hehehhe"

Drrt … Drtt.. getar di meja yang berasal dari ponsel Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Dengan malas, Yunho mengambil Ponselnya. Dan diponsel itu tertera nama Changmin.

"Ne Changmin? …. Ne .. ne .. aku akan segera kembali. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Ne. kau ini cerewet sekali." Ucap Yunho dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Boo" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang melamun.

"Ne?"

"Aku pergi dulu ne"

"Ne"

"Aku ingin pergi keacar ulang tahun itu lagi"

"Ne"

"Boo"

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho sedikitpun. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat dimana dia melihat wajah murung hyungnya di acara itu.

"Aku ingin pergi"

"Ne Yuniiiieeee…." Ucap Jaejoong jengah.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menebak-nebak, kira-kira apa yang sedang hyungku rasakan saat ini. Kenapa wajahnya murung seperti itu. Kau tahu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya begitu, saat kedua orang tua kami akan di makamkan." Ucap Jaejong mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

"Coba saja tanya pada Siwon langsung. Itu lebih baik kan, dari pada hanya sekedar menebak-nebak" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Akan ku coba nanti, katanya ingin pergi… kenapa tidak pergi-pergi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Yunho.

"Ini juga ingin pergi" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak berdiri dan diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati" ucap Jaejoong saat berada di depan pintu apartemen nya.

"Ne.." ucap Yunho dan berjalan pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Yunho membalikan badannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sementara Yunho sudah menyeringai mesum. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong mendadak berdiri, dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jaejoong berjalan mundur kedalam.

"Ada yang tertinggal" ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"A … apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

CHU~

Kembali lagi pemirsah, seorang Jung Yunho mencium paksa seorang Kim Jaejoong! Awalnya Jaejoong memberontak, tapi selalu sia-sia. Pergerakkan Jaejoong yang terbatas karena terhalang meja di belakangnya, membuat Yunho dengan sukses memenangkan permainan ini. Dengan liar, Yunho menjelajahi isi mulut Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong yang sudah merasa lemas, hanya bisa pasrah di bawah Yunho. Semakin lama, ciuman Yunho semakin turun kebawah dan sekarang sedang bersarang di leher putih Jaejoong ,yang di duga tidak akan putih lagi setelah ini.

Hal yang paling di takutkan Yunho pun terjadi, seorang Jung Yunho yang lepas kendali akan sulit di kembalikan. Setelah pintu tertutup dan terkunci, Jaejoong yang sudah lemah dan memandang sayu kearah Yunho hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke kamar ala _bridal styel_. Salahkan Jaejoong yang penampilannya sangat-sangat menggoda, kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas tiga dari atas, mata yang sayu, bibir yang sedikit bengkak memerah karena Yunho, rambut acak-acakan dan bercak merah di lehernya, membuat seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar lepas kendali diri. Sekali lagi, LEPAS KENDALI DIRI!. Cukup sudah Yunho menahan diri, sudah lelah rasanya dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong secara berlebih. Inilah saatnya Yunho mengabulkan keinginan umma nya, MEMILIKI CUCU DENGAN SEGERA.

TBC~

Apa-apaan ini? Apa-apaan?

Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?

**THANKS FOR REVIEW CHINGUDEUL**

**Buat yang mau berkenalan sama author( readers: Ga ada woy.. ga ada) , bisa tinggalin alamat facebook atau twitter kalian di kotak review ne. nanti Author akan mengunjungi kalian satu persatu.**

**XD**

**Reviewnya Chingu…**

**SAYA HANYA MENERIMA SARAN DAN SANJUNGAN SAJA**

**XD**

***geplak**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hal yang paling di takutkan Yunho pun terjadi, seorang Jung Yunho yang lepas kendali akan sulit di kembalikan. Setelah pintu tertutup dan terkunci, Jaejoong yang sudah lemah dan memandang sayu kearah Yunho hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke kamar ala bridal styel. Salahkan Jaejoong yang penampilannya sangat-sangat menggoda, kancing kemeja yang sudah terlepas tiga dari atas, mata yang sayu, bibir yang sedikit bengkak memerah karena Yunho, rambut acak-acakan dan bercak merah di lehernya, membuat seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar lepas kendali diri. Sekali lagi, LEPAS KENDALI DIRI!. Cukup sudah Yunho menahan diri, sudah lelah rasanya dirinya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong secara berlebih. Inilah saatnya Yunho mengabulkan keinginan umma nya, MEMILIKI CUCU DENGAN SEGERA._

.

.

.

.

CHAP 7~

"Kita pulang sekarang Kyu" ucap Siwon yang terdengar lebih mirip perintah.

"Secepat ini hyung? Aku bahkan belum puas membuat Changmin merasa tertekan" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, meskipun sakit hati jelas-jelas tersimpan rapi di balik senyum iblisnya.

"Aku sudah lelah" ucap Siwon pelan. Ditariknya namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan paksa. Belum lagi kaki Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu, langkah mereka di hadang oleh Changmin yang memandang penuh aura membunuh pada Siwon.

"Kita perlu bicara Cho Kyuhyun" desis Changmin geram.

"Mwo? Memangnya masih ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan Shim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Banyak!"

"Mwo? Bicaralah disini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria tampanku ini sendirian disini kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan kekar Siwon.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, bicaralah disini. Akan kudengarkan sampai—"

"Tidak disini Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Changmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kau ingin kemana?" tantang Kyuhyun. Siwon lebih memilih diam daripada ikut terlibat dalam pertengkaran dua namja di depannya ini.

"Bisa aku bicara dengannya kan?" tanya Changmin tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon santai.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Changmin dan menarik paksa Kyuhyun yang sibuk memeluk-meluk lengan Siwon. Sementara menunggu Kyuhyun, namja alim itu memilih duduk di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu jelas penerangannya. Kepalanya rasanya sangat panas melihat Changmin dan Kibum dipentas tadi. Ingin sekali dia menyeburkan kepalanya kedalam air berisi bongkahan es sekarang.

"Siwonnie.."

Merasa di panggil, Siwon menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Betapa terkejutnya namja itu saat mendapati Kibumlah orang yang memanggilnya. "Waeyo?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum, seolah tak ada masalah sedikitpun yang terjadi antara mereka di masa lalu.

"Aku.. aku ingin—"

"Astaga, aku belum mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padamu secara langsung ne. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kibum-shi" ucap Siwon bersikap formal.

"Ki… Kibum-shi?" ulang Kibum tak percaya, dia merasa asing dengan nama yang di sebutkan Siwon barusan. Pasalnya, Siwon tak pernah memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan Kibum-shi, seperti yang baru saja di ucapkan Siwon. Panggilan yang biasa di gunakan Siwon untuk memanggil Kibum adalah Bummie.

"Ne. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ani.." ucap Kibum dengan wajah bersedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon santai.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu Wonnie" ucap Kibum memelas.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan sebutan semanis itu Kibum-shi, bagaimana kalau Changmin-shi mendengarnya? Dia pasti salah paham kan?"

"Hiks.. Wonnie.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kibum. Mendengar pengakuan Kibum barusan, Siwon kaget bukan main. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara senang dan sakit hati.

"Jangan ucapkan hal itu lagi Kibum-shi. Ingatlah statusmu yang menjadi tunangan orang lain." Ucap Siwon terkekeh pelan. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hatinya yang tercabik-cabik.

"Kenapa… hiks.. kenapa kau melarangku mengatakan itu? Apa karena namja yang bersamamu tadi?" ucap Kibum terisak pelan. Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu, tapi tidak mungkin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau ini tunangan orang lain. Akan aneh sekali rasanya kalau kau mengucapkan hal itu pada namja lain, selain Changmin-shi"

"Hiks… bawa aku dari sini Wonnie, kumohon" isak Kibum makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan gila Kibum-shi" ucap Siwon menolak permohonan Kibum. Bukannya Siwon tidak nekat melakukan hal itu, jika saja Siwon melakukan hal itu, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Jaejoong masih membutuhkan Siwon di sampingnya. Apa jadinya jika Siwon pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja? Ayolah.. Jaejoong itu masih SMA. Dia masih 100% tanggung jawab Siwon, apalagi saat orang tua mereka sudah tiada.

"Kau jahat padaku Wonnie hiks… pasti namja itu yang sudah berhasil menggantikan posisiku kan? Hiks..Chukkae…" isak Kibum dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mianhae Kibumie. Mian karena aku bukan president direktur seperti yang di harapkan kedua orang tuamu" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum sendu. Pikirannya melayang saat dia datang kerumah Kibum agar membatalkan pertunangan Kibum dan Siwon. Tapi apa yang di dapatkan namja itu? Cuma goresan luka akibat cacian dari kedua orang tua Kibum. Kesalahan Siwon hanya satu di mata orang tua Kibum. Siwon hanya pekerja biasa di sebuah perusahaan, meskipun posisi nya sudah tinggi, tapi tetap saja bukan dia pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Wonnie!" panggil Kibum lagi. Namja itu kembali lagi dengan senyum sendu terukir diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku"

"Kemana?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta hadiahku" ucap Kibum tersenyum sendu.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah. Mian " ucap Siwon segan.

"Ani, aku tidak meminta barang apapun. Aku Cuma ingin kau ikut sebentar denganku" ucap Kibum sambil menarik paksa Siwon.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah kamar hotel yang masih juga satu gedung dengan tempat acara itu di laksanakan. Kening Siwon berkerut tak mengerti, kenapa dia malah di bawa kesini?

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Siwon menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Masuklah" ucap Kibum sesaat setelah membukakan pintu kamar hotel tersebut. Menuruti perintah Kibum, Siwon pun memasuki kamar tersebut. Betapa kagetnya Siwon saat mendegar pintu kamar hotel itu di kunci oleh Kibum. Namja itu memandang tak mengerti pada Kibum yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamarnya di kunci? Ada apa ini Kibum-shi?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang kan… hiks.. aku.. aku ingin hadiah darimu.." ucap Kibum mulai terisak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Siwon makin bingung.

"Kumohon jadilah orang pertama yang menyentuhku Wonnie.. dan berhenti memanggilku Kibum-shi. Hiks… panggil aku Bummie… hiks.. kumohon" isak Kibum. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan. Apa katanya? Jadi orang pertama yang menyentuh Kibum? Apa Kibum sudah gila? Apa Kibum lupa betapa alimnya mantan kekasihnya ini? Dua tahun berpacaran, Siwon hanya berani sampai pada tahap mengecup bibir Kibum. Bukan melumat atau semacamnya.

"Jangan gila Kibum! Cepat buka pintunya!" bentak Siwon.

"Ani. Hiks.. kumohon…" isak Kibum lagi. Perlahan, Kibum membuka kancig kemejanya satu persatu dan membuat Siwon panic bukan main. Siwon berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Kibum dengan memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Tapi sayang, kesempatan itu malah di gunakan Kibum untuk mendorong dada Siwon sampai terhempas ketempat tidur dan… ( udah tau lah ya~ *Reader:Author rusuh woy!)

.

.

.

.

"Hiks…" isak tangis terdengar di salah satu ruang kamar dipagi hari. Padahal Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4. 30 pagi.

"Enghh…" lenguh namja bermata musang, yang merasa tidurnya terganggu karena mendengar tangisan misterius yang entah dari mana. Rasanya dia lelah sekali, baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia selesai 'berolah raga' , badannya masih sangat lelah dan masih ingin memejamkan mata, tapi harus terganggu oleh suara tangisan seseorang.

"Hiks… umma~ hiks… hiks… appa~ hiks.. hiks… Siwon hyung~" isak seseorang itu makin kuat. Dan tersadarlah namja bermata musang itu dari kantuknya. Seseorang yang sedang di peluknya dengan eratlah yang sedang menangis pilu sekarang.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Hiks…" isak namja yang di panggil Boo itu.

"Boo? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho panic.

"Hiks… sakit sekali…" isak Jaejoong manja dan memukul dada bidang Yunho. Ternyata namja itu baru merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya sekarang, hingga dia tidak bisa tidur karena rasa perih di bagian bawahnya.

"Mianhae Boo, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri tadi" ucap Yunho menyesal.

"Hiks… bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan, bagaimana aku mau kesekolah besok? Hiks.. ummmaaaa~ Yunnie jahat sekali…." rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"Boo… mianhae. Jangan menangis lagi ne. Kalau masih sakit, tidak usah ke sekolah dulu tidak masalah. Sekolah itu kan milikku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengelus dengan sayang punggung Jaejoong yang telanjang.

"Hiks… Yunnie jahat sekali… ummmmaaaa~"

"Husstt… jangan menangis lagi Boo. Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku jahat?" tanya Yunho yang masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Hiks.. Yunnie kan sudah pernah berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini pada Joongie. Kenapa Yunnie melakukannya juga? Huweeee Yunnie pembohong ummaaaa appppaaa… Siwon hyung…" rengek Jaejoong makin keras.

"Aku lepas kendali Boo. Mian…" ucap Yunho sambil menghujani kepala Jaejoong dengan ciuman.

"Ummma~ hiks…."

"Boo.. katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau tidak menangis lagi…" ucap Yunho sudah bingung bukan main.

"Apppaaa~ huweeee…." Rengek Jaejoong makin keras.

"Arra.. arra.. bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi berdua untuk berlibur. Terserah maumu kemana Boo, tapi jangan menangis lagi"

"Hiks… berlibur?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Sebuah seringaian sudah muncul di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, seorang presiden direktur Jung's Corp tertipu oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang matre!.

"Ne."

"Huweeee~ Yunnie paboya~ hiks…. Mana mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan kalau keadaan Joongie seperti ini. Bisa berjalan ke kamar mandi saja sudah sukur.. huweee Siwon Hyung~" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"Hust baby.. jangan menangis lagi. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Turuti semua keinginan Joongie, ne?" ucap Jaejoong menyeringai setan di pelukan Yunho.

"Eh? Keinginan apa dulu? Kalau yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak mau" ucap Yunho.

"Tidak akan.. Joongie tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus dada bidang Yunho. Nakal sekali.. -_-

"Sekarang, katakan. Apa keinginanmu"

"Pertama… Yunnie tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi pada Joongie, baik itu mencium Joongie, atau kontak fisik apapun kecuali pegangan tangan."

"MWO?" teriak Yunho seperti tersambar petir. Ayolah, Jaejoong itu bagai candu untuk Yunho.

"Aish.. Yunnie tidak mau ya? Hiks… hiks…"

"Kalau yang itu, tidak mau!" ucap Yunho tegas. Walau Jaejoong menangis memohon, atau mengancam akan menjatuhkan diri dari menara miring yang ada di Roma sekalipun, Yunho tidak akan menyanggupi permintaan Jaejoong yang satu itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak mau?" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan memukul dada Yunho.

"Pokoknya, kalau yang itu, aku tidak setuju! Titik sebesar rumah!" ucap Yunho tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Huweee~ berarti Yunnie memang menganggap Joongie bukan namja baik-baik.. Huweee~ umma~ apppaaaa~ Siwon Hyung~ …."

"Aish… chagya… bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu semalam, kalau aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu kan?" ucap Yunho pelan.

"Ne. lalu?"

" Kau juga mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Semalam, YunJae memang sudah resmi menjalin hubungan. Tidak ada lagi surat kontrak dan segala macamnya! Tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena kenyataannya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Kau tau? Bagaimana tersiksanya tak bisa menyentuh orang yang kau sayang?"

"Ne. Itu sangat menyiksa" ucap Jaejoong lemah. Mendadak dia ingat akan kedua orang tuanya yang tak bisa lagi di rengkuh oleh tangannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, bukan karena tubuhmu. Aku menginginkan Kim Jaejoong. Keseluruhan akan Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho lembut. Mendadak, dirasakannya Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho sangat erat.

"Hangat.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di dada Yunho, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kepalanya bersandar. Yunho hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu.

"Jadi? Apa aturan tidak boleh menyentuh itu masih ingin di realisasikan?"

"Tidak."ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang kedua?"

"Yanga kedua… Yunnie tidak boleh dekat-dekat Ahra Ahjumma!" ucap Jaejoong memerintah. Yunho tertawa renyah mendegar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" goda Yunho.

"Joongie tidak suka!"

"Cemburu eoh?"

"Ne. " ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahahaha, ne chagi. Lalu? Ada lagi?"

"Ne. Yang ketiga.. Yunnie harus bertanggu jawab, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie."

"Baiklah…" ucap Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Lalu, yang Keempat.. Joongie ingin berlibur ke Jepang!" ucap Jaejoong semangat. Di saat-saat seperti ini pun, masih saja bisa mengeluarkan sifat matrenya. Dasar tak tau situasi.

"Baiklah, dengan catatan… hanya kita berdua yang pergi"

"Mwo? Kenapa Yunnie ikut? Bukannya Joongie saja yang pergi?" tanya Jaejoong memprotes keputusan Yunho.

"Tentu saja ikut. Itu syarat mutlaknya! Urusan izin pada Siwon, biar aku yang urus." ucapYunho.

Mendadak Jaejoong bangkit dan langsung duduk dan celingukan mencari baju-bajunya. Dihiraukan rasa perih yang amat sangat di bagian bawahnya itu, pikiran namja cantik itu hanya ingin segera bangun sebelum Siwon mendapatinya dalam keadaan naked dan hanya berbalut selimut putih, bersama atasan hyungnya itu.

"Waeyo Boo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Yunnie! Cepat pakai baju! Nanti Siwon hyung melihat kita dalam keadaan begini, dia bisa marah besar dan memberi khotbah berjam-jam" ucap Jaejoong panic.

"Siwon tidak pulang Boo" ucap Yunho santai.

"Mwo? Tidak pulang?"

"Ne. Aku juga tidak tau kemana perginya Siwon. Tapi percayalah, Hanya ada kita saja disini." Ucap Yunho dan langsung menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya.

"Begitu ya.. eh? Yunnie mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong kaget, saat dirasakannya tangan Yunho bergerak nakaldi dalam selimut.

"Hehehehe.. melanjutkan yang tadi"

"ANDWEEE!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahahha, aku hanya bercanda chagi.."ucap Yunho sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, tapi Siwon tidak ada tanda-tanda akan pulang kerumah. Yunho sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di depan TV. Dia sedikit takut, karena hyungnya tak kunjung pulang.

Cklek..

"Hyung…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eh? Jae hyung?" ternyata oh ternyata, yang datang adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun pemirsah.

"YA! DARI MANA SAJA KALIAN?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kalian? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku sendirian" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Dimana Siwon hyung?"

"Eh? Siwon hyung belum pulang dari semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ne. Bukannya semalam Siwon hyung bersamamu Kyu?"

"Ne, tapi saat aku kembali ke tempat Siwon hyung saat ku tinggal, dia sudah tidak ada" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"Aigooooo kemana Siwon Hyung" ucap Jaejoong mulai pusing sendiri.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Wae?"

"Apa itu yang di dadamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Jaejoong yang sedang mengenakan kaos V neck hari ini, langsung melihat kearah yang ditatapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"KYAAAAAA" teriak Jaejoong heboh sambil menutupi dadanya.

"Hyung berbuat nakal saat kami tak ada eoh?"

"YA! Ini hanya di gigit nyamuk!" ucap Jaejoong berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Digigit nyamuk? Aigoo… sampai di punggung, leher, dada, pinggul, di bawah dada, di—"

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN MESUM!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menurunkan kembali bajunya yang di tarik Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat tadi.

"HAHAHAHAHAH.. Siwon hyung pasti akan mati berdiri jika tau soal ini"

"YA! Ini digigit nyamuk!"

"Ne, nyamuk bernama Jung Yunho? Hahahaha"

"Ya! KYU!"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku ini sudah dewasa. Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, ini hanya rahasia kita" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gaje.

"YA! Sudah kubilang kalau—"

"Joongie? Kyu? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja pulang.

"Hyung… darimana saja?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"I.. Itu—" Siwon gugup sendiri menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dongsaengnya itu. Mukanya bersemu merah, entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya.

"Hyung, lehermu di gigit nyamuk juga?" tanya Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak mengerti. Dengan panic, Siwon langsung memegang lehernya yang tercetak jelas _Kissmark_ dari Kibum. Sementara Jaejoong sudah memelototi Kyuhyun dengan buas.

"N… ne. Hyung mandi dulu" ucap Siwon gugup, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kebingungan dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan keras.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Darimana saja kau?" ucap Yeoja setengah abad itu kesal.

"Dari rumah Jaejoong umma" ucap Yunho sambil menarik tubuh ummanya dan mengajaknya berdansa, walaupun tanpa music pengiring. Jung Yunho, sudah gila…

"Eh? Dari rumah calon menantu?" tanya Jung Umma, memberhentikan gerakan dansa Yunho.

"Ne" ucap Yunho tersenyum riang.

"Kau memberikan titipan umma?" tanya Jung umma tersenyum jahil.

"Ne. Titipan umma sudah ku titip dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Lalalalaa duduuddidam" ucap Yunho tersenyum sejuta watt. Dan mengajak ummanya kembali berdansa dengan senandung yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai music pengiring.

"Hehehee Kau memang anak ku yang pintar.." ucap Jung umma sambil ikut berdansa bersama Yunho.

"Tentu saja.. aku kan anak Umma…"

"Berarti, tinggal menuggu waktu sampai cucu umma lahir kan?"

"Ne. semoga saja, asset yang kutanam di badan Jaejoong tumbuh subur ne umma. berdoa saja" ucap Yunho girang.

"Amin…" ucap umma Jung tersenyum evil.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Bagian mana yang kalian suka?

Gomawo buat para reviewer…

Mian kalau NC nya di skip. Author ga bisa bua Nc. *DeepBow

.

.

.

**Follow me : Park_Chunniee**

_Mention for follback. Let's be friend :D_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Kau memberikan titipan umma?" tanya Jung umma tersenyum jahil._

"_Ne. Titipan umma sudah ku titip dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Lalalalaa duduuddidam" ucap Yunho tersenyum sejuta watt. Dan mengajak ummanya kembali berdansa dengan senandung yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai music pengiring._

"_Hehehee Kau memang anak ku yang pintar.." ucap Jung umma sambil ikut berdansa bersama Yunho._

"_Tentu saja.. aku kan anak Umma…"_

"_Berarti, tinggal menuggu waktu sampai cucu umma lahir kan?"_

"_Ne. semoga saja, asset yang kutanam di badan Jaejoong tumbuh subur ne umma. berdoa saja" ucap Yunho girang._

"_Amin…" ucap umma Jung tersenyum evil._

.

.

.

.

CHAP 8

.

.

"Jadi, semalam kau kemana Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil memandang tajam Kyuhun. Di hiraukannya makan malam di depannya demi mengintrogasi Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama orang tua Kyuhyun berada di luar negeri.

"Aku? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu hyung?" serang Kyuhyun balik.

"Jangan berbelit, jawab saja. Semalam kau dari mana? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, leherku pasti di tebas oleh orang tuamu" ucap Siwon tajam.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku baik-baik saja kan. Setidaknya, aku tidak pulang kerumah dengan gigitan nyamuk di leherku." Sindir Kyuhyun. Niatnya hanya menyindir Siwon, tapi apa daya, Jaejoong juga merasa. Jika di bandingkan dengan milik Siwon, 'Gigitan Nyamuk' milik Jaejoong jauh lebih extreme. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir terisi dengan 'gigitan nyamuk'.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Jaejoong mendadak kesulitan untuk menelan makanannya dan membuat dia tersedak.

"Makan yang benar Joongie" nasehat Siwon. "Jadi, kemana kau semalam Kyu?" tanya Siwon lagi, namja alim itu sengaja tidak mengubris ucapan titisan iblis di depannya mengenai gigitan nyamuk tersebut. Percuma menanggapinya, itu hanya akan membuat titisan iblis itu makin senang menggodanya.

"Aku pergi ngopi bersama Changmin, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

"Itu rahasia…." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenggolkan kakinya ke kaki Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendelik kearah Kyuhyun si setan.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aniyo" jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Lain kali, jangan ulangi" ucap Siwon tegas.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau hyung tidak seenaknya menghilang semalam" ucap Kyuhyun pedas. Merasa perkataan Kyuhyun adalah fakta, Siwon memilih diam dan berucap dalam hati ' Maafkan aku jika aku bersalah Tuhan, tapi , bisakah Kau menjahit mulut namja krempeng yang selalu menentang ucapanku ini'.

"Sudahlah hyung, Kyuhyun kan tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kita makan saja ne" ucap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong masuk kekamar ingin segera tidur. Tapi, karena belum mengantuk, Jaejoong memilih membuka pembicaraan. Tidak tau saja kalau tindakannya mengajak Kyuhun berbicara adalah bencana yang tertunda yang akan segera dia rasakan.

"Jadi, semalam kau kemana Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong basa-basi.

"Aku ngopi hyung. Aku tidak tau mau kemana lagi"

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tadinya aku sudah sampai depan apartemen dan sudah masuk ke dalam. Tapi kau tau hyung, saat aku masuk kedalam apartemen, apa yang kudengar…" ucap Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa ngeri sendiri. Dalam benaknya, sudah terbayang penampakan-penampakan hantu dan jerit tangis arwah penasaran.

"Aku mendengar suara.. ah.. morehhh Yunnniiieehhh~ "

PLAK

Dengan kesal dan malu, Jaejoong menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang sedari tadi di peluknya. Dia merasa pipinya memanas, dan dia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Apa suaranya sekeras itu semalam?.

"Kenapa memukulku hyung?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu pantas untukmu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau yang meminta aku memberitahu apa yang kudengar semalam kan, hyung? Lalu, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendesah seperti itu!.."ucap Jaejoong sangat-sangat merasa malu.

"Memangnya aku bilang kalau itu adalah suara desahan mu hyung?"

SKAK MAT! Terperangkap sudah dirimu Kim Jaejoong. Secara tak sadar, kau sendirilah yang mengakui itu desahanmu!

"A-aku ti-tidak.."

"Jadi, dugaanku benar kan, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun berbahagia senang sentosa karena sukses menjebak hyungnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak—"

"Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku mengerti kalau semalam, hyung dan Jung Yunho itu sudah melakukan 'itu'. Saranku, jika kalian melakukan itu lagi, katakan pada tuan Jung itu untuk membekap mulut hyung dengan bibirnya, agar suara desahan hyung tidak mengganggu telinga-telinga polos seperti ku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah mati kata.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN…" teriak Jaejoong heboh.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Semua sudah kembali berjalan normal. Siwon, Changmin dan Yunho bekerja seperti biasa, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun ke sekolah seperti biasa, dan ahh.. tidak semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Ada seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi apartemennya.

"Hooeekkk.. Hooekk… ya Tuhan, ini sangat menyiksa" ucap namja berkaca mata itu sambil membersihkan sekitar bibirnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini…" ucap namja dengan julukan snow white itu putus asa.

"Bummie…." Panggil seorang namja yang sedari semalam menjaga namja yang dipanggil Bummie itu dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ne, Changminnie.." jawab Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne. Tenang saja" ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

"Kita kedokter saja ya"

"Tidak usah Changminnie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah ke kantor. Maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuatmu harus tidur di sofa" ucap Kibum merasa bersalah.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor hari ini"

"Tidak boleh begitu, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kibum sambil merapikan dasi namja jangkung itu.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Bummie…"

"Sebentar lagi juga membaik. Pergilah ke kantor, ne" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan marah kalau kau tidak ke kantor" ancam Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" ucap Changmin mengalah dan mencium puncak kepala Kibum sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Hati-hati" ucap Kibum senang.

"Ne" ucap Changmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kibum.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku" ucap Kibum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Rasanya seperti wanita hamil saja, muntah setiap pagi dan gampang lelah" ucap Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu Kibum tau tentang gejala kehamilan, jangan lupa kalau Kibum itu adalah dokter ya. "Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada seniorku saja" ucap Kibum dan segera mandi untuk bertemu dengan dokter senior di tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang…" sambut Jung Umma dengan ceria begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai dirumah keluarga Jung.

"Ne, Ahjumma.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Panggil umma saja ne. Kau kan calon menantuku" ucap Jung Umma sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"N-ne Umma" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Aku dengar dari Yunho, kau tinggal berdua dengan hyungmu. Apa benar?" tanya Jung Umma.

"Ne umma. tapi, kami sedang kedatangan tamu" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ohya? Siapa?" tanya Jung umma antusias.

"Anak rekan kerja Siwon hyung umma. namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" jelas Jaejoong.

"Anak rekan kerja Siwon?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ne. Itu yang dikatakan Siwon-hyung saat memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padaku" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak kenal Yun?" tanya Ummanya lagi.

"Bermarga Cho ya.. " ucap Yunho sambil berpikir keras. Kalau memang Kyuhyun itu rekan bisnis Siwon, tentu saja Yunho kenal,kan? Yunho adalah atasan Siwon di kantor. "Ommo? Cho.. dia anak Cho Donghae?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Mollayo. Aku tidak mengenal orang tuanya" jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Ah… sudahlah, itu tidak penting…" ucap Jung umma.

"Benar kata umma, itu tidak penting" ucap Jaejoong menyetujui calon mertuanya.

"Ah.. Joongie, apa belakangan ini kau suka merasa lelah atau muntah di pagi hari?" tanya Jung Umma dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh? Aniya Umma, justru aku semakin semangat saja setiap hari. Bahkan, aku pikir, aku memiliki energy yang berlebihan belakangan ini" Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Waeyo umma?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho? Namja itu sedang sibuk mengingat nama-nama karyawannya yang bermarga Cho.

"Sedikitpun tidak ada muntah-muntah?" tanya Jung umma memastikan.

"Ne Umma. aku tidak penyakitan kok" jawab Jaejoong polos.

Dengan kesal, Jung Umma memberikan _Deathglare_ nya kearah Yunho yang sepertinya masih sibuk berpikir keras. Merasa di pandangi, Yunho melihat kearah Umma nya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan _**'Dasar-Anak-Bodoh! Padahal sudah dewasa, membuat anak kecil saja tidak bisa'**_ kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan Jung Umma pada anaknya itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau kau penyakitan chagi.." ucap Jung umma sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong sudah ketakutan kalau Umma Yunho beranggapan kalau Jaejoong itu memiliki penyakit menular dan mematikan, dan akan segera memisahkannya dengan Yunho kalau sampai Jaejoong bilang dia sering muntah dan cepat lelah, meskipun pada kenyataannya, namja cantik itu memang tidak merasakan gejala-gejala seperti yang di ucapkan Jung Umma tadi.

"Aku memang tidak punya penyakit umma"ucap Jaejoong tegas.

"Ne. Bukan kau yang penyakitan, tapi anak bodoh itu yang penyakitan" tunjuk Jung umma pada Yunho. "_Membuatkanku bayi kecil saja, tidak bisa_" lanjut Jung Umma dalam hati.

GLEK..

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah, dia tau ummanya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Jadi, namja itu memlih diam dari pada terkena cakaran umma nya.

.

.

.

.

"Yuunhhoooo Oppppaaaa~" teriak Ara manja. Gaya berlarinya sengaja dibuat seanggun mungkin, tapi sayang sekali, yang tertangkap mata, malah terlihat menjijikkan. Terlalu di buat-buat.

"Yunhoo oppaa.." cibir Jaejoong menirukan gaya Ara.

"YA! Bocah jelek! Kenapa kau ada disini lagi?" bentak ahra.

"Berkacalah Noona…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Ahra-shi.." sapa Yunho ramah. Sementara Jaejoong dengan sengaja memeluk lengan Yunho dengan manja, agar makhluk di depannya ini segera sadar kalau Yunho itu, milik Kim Jaejoong!.

"Oppaaa.. kenapa mengajaknya kesini?" rengek Ahra sambil memeluk lengan Yunho yang sebelah lagi.

"Ya! Jangan memeluk kekasihku sembarangan wanita bedak tebal!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan tanganku Ahra-shi" ucap Yunho sopan sambil menarik tangannya dari Ahra.

"Oppa~ kita makan siang bersama ne. Hari ini, jadwal pemotretanku sudah selesai"

"Tidak bisa Ahra-shi. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat hasil kerja tim di lapangan" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan kearah Kru yang bekerja dalam pembuatan iklan terbaru yang menggunakan Ahra sebagai modelnya.

"Wae?" bentak Ahra saat merasa Jaejoong memandanginya.

"Ani. Hanya ingin memberitahu, bedakmu… sangat tebal" ejek Jaejoong sambil berlari kearah Yunho.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Boo, jangan mengganggunya…" nasehat Yunho.

"Dia duluan yang mencari masalah denganku, Yunhoo Oppaaa~" cibir Jaejoong menirukan gaya Ahra memanggil Yunho.

"Akan sangat manis terdengar kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di atas ranjang, Boo" ucap Yunho dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah padam.

"Y-Ya! Mesum!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yunho.

"Kesini kau Jaejoong!" ucap Ahra sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Wae? Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong menantang Ahra Dan berjalan mendekati Ahra, membuat Yeoja itu kembali mundur dan terpaksa terhenti karena terhalang dinding di belakangnya. Posisinya sangat menguntungkan bagi Jaejoong. Yunho yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan video hasil syuting iklan itu, tidak begitu peduli pada Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Ahra ketakutan.

"Bukannya tadi kau memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong jahil dan meletakkan tangannya dia antara wajah Ahra, membuat yeoja itu terkurung, dan tak bisa lari kemanapun sekarang.

"A-awas saja ka-kalau kau macam-macam padaku" ancam Ahra.

"Tapi sepertinya, kau suka aku berbuat macam-macam padamu. Buktinya, sudah berkali-kali aku katakan padamu agar tidak mendekati Yunho ku kan? Apa kau berniat sekali ingin mengandung anak ku? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku" ucap Jaejoong menyeringai senang melihat Ahra yang ketakutan di depannya.

"A-awas saja kalau ka-kau berani"

"Tentu saja aku berani. Apa kau ingin buktinya sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong, membuat Ahra semakin terpojok.

"Kim Jaejoong…" desis Yunho berbahaya. Matanya iritasi melihat pemandang di depannya. Baru beberapa detik di tinggal, kedua manusia yang tidak bisa akur itu entah sudah berbuat apa.

Merasa terselamatkan, moment itu di gunakan Ahra untuk mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan berlari kebelakang Yunho, untuk berlindung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?" tanya Yunho marah. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, sangat marah.

"Tidak ada" ucap Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho membela Ahra.

"Beraninya kau berbuat itu padanya!" marah Yunho.

"Dia memang sangat kurang ajar Oppa. Dia sudah berbuat kasar padaku" ucap Ahra berdusta.

"Cih! Memangnya kau ku apakan?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha terlihat tenang, meski dalam hati dia ingin sekali menangis melihat Yunho yang membela Ahra dan membiarkan Yeoja itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Yunho melepas pelukan Ahra dari pinggangnya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang jadi sedikit panic karena Yunho yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

CUP..

Jaejoong terkejut dengan sangat saat Yunho menciumnya tanpa ampun, di depan Ahra dan kru-kru yang bekerja disana. Sekali lagi, mereka melihat secara langsung, bos besar mereka berciuman di depan umum. Yang pertama di bandara, dan yang kedua di lokasi syuting. Beruntung sekali…

"Mffhh.. Yunnieh.. " desah Jaejoong. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat malu saat ini. Berciuman di depan umum dan di saksikan mata-mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Opppaaaaaa~" ucap Ahra lemas. Rasanya kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukan ini yang di harapkannya, dia berharap sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa Jaejoong, bukannya malah ciuman Yunho!.

Yunho yang sudah kalap melihat kelakuaan Jaejoong, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuktidak menghukum namja cantiknya itu. Ditelusurinya isi mulut Jaejoong, tak peduli saliva sudah mengalir deras dari sisi mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih sadar akan keadaan,mencoba mendorong dada Yunho agar melepasnya segera, tapi, Yunho yang sedang marah, bisa menjadi manusia paling menyeramkan jika di bantah. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain pasrah.

Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang sudah menyup kedalam bajunya, ini salah satu tanda-tanda kalau Yunho sebentar lagi akan lepas kendali. Dan Jaejoong sangat-sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, setidaknya, jangan sampai Yunho dan Jaejoong bercinta sambil di lihat oleh semua kru. Itu sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan!

"Yunniieehh.. banyakhh oranggh…" ucap Jaejoong di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, seolah disiram air dingin, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dan terengah-engah.

"Aku benci kau bertindak seperti tadi" desis Yunho tajam dan masih memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram baju bagian dada Yunho.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu."

"Mianhae.. Joongie tidak akan melakukannya lagi. lepaskan Joongie, semua orang sedang memperahatikan kita, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Yunho.

"Kau harus ku hukum! Kita pulang sekarang" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Ahra dan para Kru yang diam membatu disana.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?

.

.

GOMAWO YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MERIVIEW…;P

Aahhhh akhirnya FFn ku kembali… *Kayang

Akhirnya bisa post FF lagi…

Ada yang nunggu ni FF ga?

XD

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram baju bagian dada Yunho._

"_Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti itu."_

"_Mianhae.. Joongie tidak akan melakukannya lagi. lepaskan Joongie, semua orang sedang memperahatikan kita, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Yunho._

"_Kau harus ku hukum! Kita pulang sekarang" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Ahra dan para Kru yang diam membatu disana._

.

.

.

.

CHAP 9

"Aku hamil…" ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut akan reaksi namja tampan di depannya.

"MWO?" dan benar saja. Namja tampan di depan Kibum itu terkejut bukan main. Ini anugrah? Atau malah bencana? "Ha- hamil?" ulang namja tampan bernama lengkap Kim Siwon itu tak percaya.

"Ne. A-aku hamil Wonnie.." ulang Kibum lagi.

"Ba-bagimana bisa?" tanya Siwon frustasi.

"Tentu saja bisa.. kau 'keluar' empat kali dalam tubuhku." Ucap Kibum sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Mati aku…." Desis Siwon sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kepala hampir pecah rasanya.

"Wonniiee~ jangan diam saja…"rengek Kibum.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menikahi mu? Itu mana mungkin…" ucap Siwon dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin! Kau sudah menghamiliku, lalu kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?" ucap Kibum marah.

"Pelankan suaramu, Bummie. Kau mau satu café ini kau hamil?" ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"Biar saja. Biar semua orang tau, kalau aku sedang hamil anak dari namja tidak bertanggung jawab bernama Kim Siwon!"

"Aigoo… bukannya aku tidak mau tanggung jawab. Tapi… gugurkan anak itu" ucap Siwon benar-benar frustasi.

"Mwo? Tidak mau!" ucap Kibum keras kepala.

"Ada apa denganmu Bummie? Ini untuk kebaikan kita…"

"Kebaikan kita? Kau bercanda? Jangan membuat lelucon murahan Kim Siwon. Setelah menghamiliku, sekarang kau minta anak ini di gugurkan demi kebaikan kita. Demi kebaikan kita, atau demi karir mu di Jung Corp,eoh?" ucap Kibum pedas.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita! Demi kebaikan mu! Kau tidak lupa kalau kau itu tunangan Changmin kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini?" ucap Kibum kecewa.

"Dengar kan aku Bummie, aku—"

"Cukup. Percuma berbicara padamu, kalau pada akhirnya kau berharap anak ini ku gugurkan." Ucap Kibum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang membatu di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan mu tinggal di tempat Siwon?" tanya namja jangkung itu sinis.

"Bukan aku yang meminta untuk tinggal disitu. Tapi orang tua ku. Dan sejak kapan, seorang Shim Changmin peduli dimana aku tinggal?" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sengaja? Untuk apa? Supaya membuatmu cemburu? Hahahaha _Are you kidding me_? Berkacalah tuan besar, kau tak terlalu tampan untuk jadi rebutan" ucap Kyuhyun Sinis.

"Benarkah? Lalu, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di acara ulang tahun Kibum? Sengaja ingin mengintimidasiku? Membuatku panas? Begitu?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Siwon-hyung mengajakku kesana karena dia tidak punya pasangan. Apa kau merasa kesal karena aku bersama Siwon-hyung? Ooo… ya..ya..ya.. aku masih SANGAT ingat ucapanmu malam itu" ucap Kyuhyun makin sinis.

"Jadi, benar kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sengaja? Perlu ku katakan berapa kali padamu Shim Changmin. Kau tidak terlalu tampan untuk jadi rebutan! Jangan terlalu besar kepala. Kita sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi, mau aku pergi bersama Siwon-hyung, Hantu kepala putus atau yakuza bertampang pembunuh pun, itu bukan lagi urusannmu~!" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku benci kalau kau bersama Siwon atau siapapun itu!" ucap Changmin akhirnya. Percuma berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik kalau dia jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, itu lebih baik.

"HA HA HA HA aku tidak peduli" ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan namja lain,Kyu"

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Mereka tidak pantas untukmu"

"Lalu? Namja seperti apa yang pantas untukku? Namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi masih saja berkeliaran di dekat namja lain? Yang seperti itu?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, cukup!"

"Baiklah…. Baiklah… jadi, apa bisa aku turun sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang handel pintu mobil Changmin.

"Kita belum selesai berbicara"

"Oh, belum selesai. Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Berhenti bertindak menyebalkan, Kyu" ucap Changmin mulai kesal.

"Menyebalkan? Siapa? Kau tidak berkaca, Siapa yang paling menyebalkan dari antara kita?" ucap Kyuhyun makin menyulut kekesalan Changmin.

"Cukup Kyu. Kau membuatku kehabisan kesabaran!" ucap Changmin dan langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakkan. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak hebat saat Changmin menciumnya tanpa ampun. Sekuat tenaga kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan ciuman Changmin di bibirnya. Tapi sayang, pergerakkan Kyuhyun yang terbatas, membuat namja itu hanya bisa memukuli badan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong manja sambil menempelkan wajahnya di punggung telanjang Yunho.

"Hem.."

"Yunnie masih marah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menempelkan tubuhnya kepunggung Yunho.

"Masih"

"Aigoo~ sudah diberi jatah, masih marah juga?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung Yunho dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Masih. Aku masih kesal dengan tingkahmu tadi Boo." Ucap Yunho makin kesal saat mengingat kelakuan Jaejoong di lokasi syuting bersama Ahra.

"Kan sudah minta maaf~" ucap Jaejoong manja. Agak sulit ternyata membujuk seorang Jung yang sedang kesal.

"Hem…" jawab Yunho tak berminat.

"Ya sudahlah.. Joongie istirahat saja. Kalau Yunnie sudah tidak marah, beritahu Joongie ya~" ucap Jaejoong sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan benar-benar ingin istirahat. Cukup melelahkan menjalani 'hukuman' yang di berikan yunho.

"Boo…" panggil Yunho saat dia tidak merasakan lagi tangan Jaejoong di punggungnya.

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka" ucap Yunho. Kali ini, namja bermata musang itu gantian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Menurut Yunnie bagaimana? Apa masih ada orang yang tidak lelah menghadapi beruang yang sedang mengamuk di atas ranjang seperti tadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melirikkan kepalanya kearah yunho.

"Hehehhe, apa sakit?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Yunnie ingin merasakan di posisi Joongie, eoh?"

"Aniya! Aku ini Seme sejati!" ucap Yunho horror.

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Tentu saja sakit." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Yunho agar makin erat memeluknya.

"Hehehe, istirahatlah"

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong dan di hadiahi kecupan sayang di kepalanya oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-hyung? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa seperti ahjushi-ahjushi yang ingin mati sedetik lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah keruh Siwon.

"Apa benar-benar seperti Ahjusi-ahjusi yang akan mati sedetik lagi?" tanya Siwon dengan aura-aura suram di sekelilingnya.

"Hyung? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Lebih dari masalah." Jawab Siwon lemah.

"Mwo? Ada apa hyung? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan hyung?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aniya…" jawab Siwon dengan pandangan hampa.

"Lalu?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku gagal menjadi hyung yang baik buat kalian" ucap Siwon sedih.

"Hyung, malu lah pada ototmu itu. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak menjadi pria galau seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku akan ke gereja membuat pengakuan dosa. Kalian dirumah saja ne. Jangan kemana-mana selama hyung tidak ada" ucap Siwon dan langusung menyambar jaketnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun makin bingung.

"Molla.. jangan-jangan ada masalah berat" ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Yang ada, kau yang akan mendapatkan masalah besar hyung, lihatlah _Kissmark_ di pahamu itu.. banyak sekali" ucap Kyuhyun cuek. Dan memang benar, paha Jaejoong di penuhi _Kissmark _dimana-mana. Salahkan Jaejoong yang tidak tanggap keadaan. Sudah tau banyak bercak cinta di tubuhnya, berani-beraninya namja cantik itu menggunakan boxer setengah paha.

"Ya! Ini bukan—"

"Ne, aku tau. Itu di gigit nyamuk kan?" ucap kyuhyun memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Sangat memalukan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun baru saja bercinta.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memasak apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang bumbu masakan kaleng.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Saat ini, kedua manusia berbeda kelakuan itu sedang berada di sebuah supermarket untuk belanja keperluan mereka.

"Apa saja. Kalau hyung yang memasak, pasti enak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan beberapa snack kedalam troli.

"Kalau begitu, kita masak ayam goreng saja ne. Tidak terlalu rumit" ucap Jaejoong.

"Terserah hyung saja. Ahh, aku kesana dulu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah deretan snak lain yang beradi di supermarket tersebut.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya memilih bahan makanan, mata Jaejoong menangkap sesosok makhluk seperti Ahra, ahh bukan.. itu memang Ahra. Dengan semangat, Jaejoong mendorong trolinya dan sengaja menabrakkannya ke arah pantat Ahra lalu berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"YA! BODOH! Dimana—"

"Aigoooo kita bertemu lagi bedak tebal…" ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura kaget.

"KAU! Kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak Ahra seperti melihat setan.

"Tentu saja belanja. Tidak mungkin aku ke supermarket untuk memakam kan seseorang kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Kau pasti mengikutiku!" tuduh Ahra.

"Mengikuti mu? Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan, kau yang mengikutiku?" tuduh Jaejoong balik.

"Cih.. tidak sudi aku mengikutimu! Dan lagi, kau pasti sengaja menabrakkan troli itu ke pantat ku kan?" tuduh Ahra.

"Aku? Siapa yang menabrak pantatmu?" ucap Jaejoong pura-pura tidak tau. Jelas-jelas tadi dia sengaja menabrak Ahra. Dasar Setan.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"KAU!" teriak Ahra makin histeris saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Wuahhh tidak menyangka bisa bertemu noona dada silicon…" ucap Kyuhyun riang.

"Dadaku bukan silicon!" protes Ahra.

"Hyung, kau mengenal noona dada silicon ini juga? Kau tau hyung, saat aku sedang ingin ke kamar hotel di tempat acara Kibum hyung kemarin, aku melihat noona ini memasukkan sesuatu di dadanya. Berbentuk seperti jelly dan.. mmffhhh..,. mffhh"

"Jaga mulut mu, anak sialan!" ucap Ahra sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"MUAHAHAHA jadi dadamu itu palsu? Ternyata kau memasukkan Sesuatu di bra mu? Aigoo… hahahahha " ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa meriah. Seolah tak ada hari esok untuk tertawa.

"Jaga mulutmu anak SMA sialan! Dadaku ini asli!" teriak Ahra dan mendatangkan pandangan aneh kepada merek bertiga. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar seperti dengungan kawanan lebah.

"Hahahah dada palsu.." ulang Jaejoong.

"Awas kalian!" ucap Ahra sambil berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa meriah dan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, ada apa dengan Siwon?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Saat ini, YunJae sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti biasa, Yunho dengan baik hati memanjakan sifat matre Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Saat di kantor tadi, dia terlihat murung. Kau tau? bahkan beberapa kali aku menegurnya karena tidak berkonsentrasi saat rapat." Ucap Yunho.

"Semalam Siwon-hyung juga terlihat murung" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sedang di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

"Apa dia tidak bercerita soal apapun?"

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong jadi murung.

"Dia kenapa ya…." Guman Yunho.

"Aigoo kekasihku ini, perhatian sekali pada Hyungku…."

"Tentu saja. Selain dia hyungmu, Siwon juga pekerja terbaikku Boo…" ucap yunho.

"Ne.. ne.. hyungku itu memang terbaik. Sudah tampan, badannya bagus, religious,ba—"

"Ya.. ya.. Boo.. sudah cukup memujinya. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani. Sudah tidak ada lagi. Kita pulang saja.." ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

"Sampai Jumpa…." Ucap Jaejoong sambil ingin membuka pintu mobil Yunho.

"Eits.. mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Mau turun" ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Tanpa ada salam perpisahan?"

"Bukannya sudah?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Bukannya barusan dia bilang 'sampai jumpa'?

"Mana? Tidak ada?" ucap Yunho.

"Bukannya barusan aku bilang sampai jumpa?" tanya Jaejoong makin bingung.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu chagiii… " ucap Yunho.

"Apa? Bukannya semua belanjaanku sudah ada di tanganku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang berbau materi, Kim Jaejoong?

"Kau melupakan jatahku. Disini.." ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Hahaha, aigoo… baiklah.. baiklah.. tutup mata dulu tuan Jung…"

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?" protes Yunho.

"Mau di cium tidak?" ancam Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…" ucap Yunho sambil menutup matanya. Sementara Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu mobil sepelan mungkin. Sangat disayangkan, seorang Jung tak semudah itu di bohongi.

"Ingin kabur, eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong kembali.

"Hehehe.. ampuni aku bapak kepala kecil…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus dada Yunho.

"Bapak kepala kecil?"

"Kau lama sekali Boo.." ucap Yunho dan langsung mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya. Jaejoong pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan terus mengikuti alur permainan Yunho. Tanpa menyadari seorang KIM SIWON sedang memperhatikannya dari depan pintu lift apartemen. Semoga berumur panjang Kim Jaejoong….

TBC~

REVIEW?

Bagian mana yang kalian suka?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW.

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update. XD

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mau di cium tidak?" ancam Jaejoong._

"_Baiklah…" ucap Yunho sambil menutup matanya. Sementara Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu mobil sepelan mungkin. Sangat disayangkan, seorang Jung tak semudah itu di bohongi._

"_Ingin kabur, eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong kembali._

"_Hehehe.. ampuni aku bapak kepala kecil…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus dada Yunho._

"_Bapak kepala kecil?"_

"_Kau lama sekali Boo.." ucap Yunho dan langsung mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya. Jaejoong pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan terus mengikuti alur permainan Yunho. Tanpa menyadari seorang KIM SIWON sedang memperhatikannya dari depan pintu lift apartemen. Semoga berumur panjang Kim Jaejoong…._

.

.

.

.

"Cepat mandi dan segera temui hyung di sini" ucap Siwon tegas. Baru saja Jaejoong menampakkan batang hidungnya sedetik di apartemen itu, sudah dapat perintah tak terbantahkan dari Siwon.

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Perasaan Jaejoong mendadak tidak enak melihat ekspresi hyungnya itu.

"Cepat kerjakan, tidak usah banyak tanya" ucap Siwon marah. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mandi.

"Mati aku. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan.. bisa-bisa aku di ceramahi sepanjang malam… andwee…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Namja cantik itu telah selesai mandi, tapi belum punya nyali untuk turun kebawah menemui Siwon.

"Hyung, di panggil Siwon-hyung" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Andwee~ kau harus membantuku, Kyu.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Eh? Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak tau akar permasalahan.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya Siwon-hyung marah padaku, Kyu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Jangan-jangan Siwon hyung sudah melihat koleksi gigitan nyamukmu hyung.." tebak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku keluar mengenakan mantel tebal dan celana panjang, leherku juga ku beri syal." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung sendiri.

"Aish.. kalau aku tau alasannya, aku tidak akan sepanik ini. Setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk mengarang alasan. Tapi sekarang? Masalah yang membuat Siwon hyung marah saja, aku tidak tahu" ucap Jaejoong masih juga panic.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau alasan kemarahan Siwon hyung, kalau kau tidak turun kebawah, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku takut Kyu…" rengek Jaejoong lagi. Tangannya mendingin, badannya berkeringat, benar-benar sedang dalam posisi depresi berat.

"Turun saja dulu, hyung." Usul Kyuhyun. Dengan enggan, Jaejoong pun berjalan ke ruang tamu bertemu Siwon. Mau bagaimana pun, dia memang tidak bisa menghindar kan?

"Hyung…" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Duduk!" ucap Siwon tegas. Tanpa disuruh, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon. Sama sekali tidak takut pada Siwon yang sedang marah.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di mobil tuan Jung, hah?" bentak Siwon. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dia bendung lagi. Tidak ada basa-basi lagi.

DEG.. jantung Jaejoong seolah ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Siwon melihatnya dimobil Yunho? Jangan-jangan, Siwon juga melihatnya berciuman? "_Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Jaejoong_" batin Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Jawab aku, Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Siwon tak sabaran.

"Hyung.. i-itu.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan supir tuan Jung, hah?"

Sebentar.. supir? Jaejoong memandang tak mengerti kearah Siwon. Apa yang di lakukannya dengan supir Yunho? Bahkan Jaejoong tak mengenal supir Yunho, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan sesuatu bersama supir Yunho?-_-

"Su-supir?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ne. Hyung melihatmu berciuman dengan supir tuan Jung!" tuduh Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya melongo tak mengerti, apa yang di bicarakan Siwon? Jaejoong? Berciuman dengan supir ? apa tidak salah?

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Siapa yang berciuman dengan supir Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong melongo tak mengerti.

"Sebentar hyung. Hyung bilang, Jae hyung berciuman dengan supir Yunho hyung? Begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti ucapan Siwon.

"Ne"

"Dimobil Yunho hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne" jawab Siwon tegas. Pasalnya, Siwon sangat tau kalau seorang Jung Yunho selalu membawa supirnya jika dia berpergian. Siwon bahkan nyaris tak pernah melihat Yunho menyetir sendiri. Mungkinkah, yang ada dalam pemikiran Siwon, orang yang sedang berciuman dengan Jaejoong adalah supir Yunho? SUPIR YUNHO? _Oh my gosh_…

"HAHAHAHA ini adalah lawakan paling lucu seumur hidupku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon berpikir Jaejoong berpacaran dengan supir Yunho? Tidak sadarkah kau, Kim Siwon, adikmu itu matre luar biasa? Mana mungkin dia mau berpacaran dengan supir, jika dia bisa mendapatkan presdir nya?.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap Siwon kesal.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda. Aku berani bertaruh seluruh jiwa raga kalau yang di dalam mobil dan yang mencium Jae hyung itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Kyu!" bentak Jaejoong ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berkata dengan entengnya? Tidak taukah dia kalau Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mati sekarang?.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku.. Jaejoong hyung itu sudah dewasa. Dia sudah SMA, sebentar lagi juga lulus. Sudah wajar kan dia pernah berciuman? Jangan munafik hyung, kau juga sering melakukannya kan? Atau mungkin, kau sudah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?" ucap Kyuhyun masih di sela-sela tawanya. Anak setan yang satu ini memang tidak takut pada apapun.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang seperti ember pecah, dada Siwon berdetak kencang. Bagaimana bisa dia memarahi adiknya seperti itu, sementara dia sendiri sudah menghamili anak orang? Bukannya yang seharusnya dimarahi itu adalah dirinya?. Mendadak Siwon merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Dalam hati namja alim itu, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku hyung…" ucap Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." ucap Siwon mendadak melemah.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jangan ulangi lagi? itu sama saja kau melarang Jaejoong hyung berpacaran kan? Itu tidak adil. Kau mau Jaejoong hyung jadi perawan tua? ." nasehat Kyuhyun, seolah namja setan itu adalah penasehat tidak resmi keluarga Kim.

"Aku tidak melarangmu berpacaran Jae. Tapi, hyung tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal melebihi ciuman bibir. Arra?" ucap Siwon seolah membuat kesepakatan.

"Ne, Arraso hyung" jawab Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tidak sia-sia Kyuhyun berada di antara mereka. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak ada, Jaejoong tidak tau akan jadi apa dia sekarang.

"Hyung ingin ke gereja. Kalian, kalau mau keluar, jangan pulang larut malam" ucap Siwon mengambil mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya, namja tampan itu ingin melakukan pengakuan dosa lagi..

"Hyung tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal melebihi ciuman bibir. Arra?" ucap Kyuhyun mengikuti cara bicara Siwon. "Siwon hyung tidak tau saja kalau dongsaengnya ini sudah melanggar peraturan, bahkan sebelum peraturan itu di buat" ucap Kyuhyun dan sukses mendapatkan bantal terbang dari Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kyu! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang melebihi ciuman!" dusta Jaejoong. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ne.. ne.. aku percaya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keatas. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di sofa.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung sudah tau hubungan kita…" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Dia setuju. Tapi aku merasa bersalah padanya…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong padanya." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau berbohong soal apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Siwon hyung bilang, dia setuju aku berpacaran, tapi tidak boleh melakukan hal yang melebihi ciuman." Ucap Jaejoong makin merasa bersalah.

"Maksudnya, dia tidak mengizinkan mu melakukan 'itu'?"

"Ne. Tapi aku bahkan sudah melanggarnya" ucap Jaejoong lesu.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Ani.. aku hanya tidak enak hati telah berbohong pada hyungku itu. Dia terlalu baik untuk ku bohongi." Ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Dengarkan aku.." ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jaejoong. "Kalau Siwon melarangmu melakukan itu denganku, aku tidak masalah. Aku akan minta izin padanya. Boo, kau tau umurku sudah bisa di bilang dewasa sekarang, tidak saatnya lagi untuk bermain-main. Aku ingin serius, kau tau sendiri umma ku yang cerewet itu sangat ingin punya cucu. Jadi, aku akan minta pada Siwon, agar mulai hari ini , Kim Jaejoong sepenuhnya akan menjadi tanggung jawab Jung Yunho.."

"Kau sedang melamarku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum usil.

"Bisa di bilang begitu…"

"Kau tidak takut di ceramahi hyungku berjam-jam?"

"Hahahha, kalau untukmu, jangankan ceramah, apapun yang akan di lakukan Siwon padaku asal dia mengizinkan kau untukku, aku tidak masalah…" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Dasar gombal…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengigit hidung Yunho gemas.

"Appooo.." rengek Yunho manja.

"hahaha Rasakan. Ah.. Yunnie, kemarin Joongie melihat ada boneka gajah di salah satu toko boneka di dekat sekolah Joongie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Selalu seperti ini, jika namja cantik itu menginginkan sesuatu, pasti sifat manjanya menjadi jurus andalan agar Yunho meluluskan semua permintaannya. Dasar matre..

"Bukan nya sudah punya?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang tak mengerti kearah Jaejoong. Perlu berapa boneka gajah di rumah Jaejoong agar namja itu puas?

"Tapi yang ini warnanya berbeda…" rengek Jaejoong sambil memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak beli boneka lain saja? Boneka gajah kan kau sudah punya, Boo.."

"Tapi Joongie mau yang itu… belikan ya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan _Puppyeyes attack_ nya.

Chu~ Yunho merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang mendadak jadi manja jika meminta sesuatu. Di pagutnya bibir cherry itu pelan, Jaejoong pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan terus mengikuti permainan Yunho sampai Yunho sendiri yang akan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Selang 10 menit, barulah Yunho melepas ciumannya dan memadang wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah.

"Ne, kita beli bonekanya. Kajja.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang namja cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Kibum galak, saat melihat Siwon berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Kita perlu—"

"Kalau kau datang kesini hanya ingin meminta aku mengugurkan anak kita, lupakan saja!" ucap Kibum sambil berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu.." pinta Siwon lemah. Ada apa dengan namja manis itu? Kenapa mendadak menjadi keras kepala begini?.

"Ya sudah, bicara saja…" ucap Kibum ketus.

"Bummie, jangan seperti ini.." pinta Siwon lagi.

"Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa? Menyambutmu dengan ciuman di bibir seperti biasa, Lalu kau akan menasehatiku dan berbicara panjang lebar, kemudian pada akhirnya—"

"Bummie!" bentak Siwon.

"Hiks.. aku benci padamu Wonnie.. hiks.." melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba menangis, membuat namja tampan itu jadi panic dan segera menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Kibum dan menutupnya. Sungguh sangat memalukan, kalau ada yang melihat Kibum menangis. Apa kata-kata orang nanti?

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum yang gemetaran. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Hiks.. kenapa kau datang kesini? Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengatakan ingin anak ini di gugurkan. Hiks.. kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya mendengar ucapanmu kemarin.. hiks.. bagaimana kau bisa setega itu pada anak kita? Kau bahkan menginginkan kematiannya sementara aku terus berusaha menjaganya…" ucap Kibum mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Mianhae Bummie.. "

"Hiks.. Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan anak ini, tidak masalah. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri.." isak Kibum.

"Mianhae.. kemarin aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan bahkan aku datang kesini pun, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku—"

"Kau harus menikahiku.." ucap Kibum sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Siwon.

"Kalau saja aku bisa…" ucap Siwon lemah.

"Apa hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa menikahi ku? Kau sudah punya kekasih yang baru? Huwee… kau jahat…" isak Kibum makin meriah.

"Aniya.. aku tidak punya kekasih. Ingatlah kalau kau sudah punya tunangan, Bummie." Ucap Siwon lemah. Fakta kalau Kibum sudah bertunanganlah yang membuat Siwon bingung harus melakukan apa, belum lagi kedua orang tua Kibum yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Orang yang menikah saja bisa bercerai.." ucap Kibum.

"Bummie, aku—"

"Kalau kau memang ingin bertanggung jawab, nikahi aku secepatnya.."

"Bagaiman aku bisa menikahimu? Orang tuamu saja tidak setuju"

"Kita bisa kabur bersama kan?" ucap Kibum dan membuat Siwon hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Bummie, kau tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi—"

"Jaejoong? " tebak Kibum seolah bisa membaca kegelisahan Siwon.

"Ne. Aku tidak bisa seegois itu. Jika aku pergi meninggalkannya, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Dia terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri.." ucap Siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak meminta kita kabur detik ini juga Wonnie, kita masih punya waktu. Selama perutku belum membesar, itu tidak masalah" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus wajah Siwon.

"Kau mau menungguku?"

"Tentu.." ucap Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hey.." panggil Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah saat melihat Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

"Changmin hyung?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Ada hal yang ingin hyung tanyakan padamu" ucap Changmin lagi.

"Belum hyung, tapi aku masih ada urusan" ucap Jaejoong.

"Sebentar saja. Ada hal penting yang ingin hyung tanyakan padamu.." paksa Changmin.

"Baiklah…" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju café di dekat sekolah Jaejoong dan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kesal kearah mereka.

"Hyung mau tanya apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kau adiknya Siwon kan?"

"Ne hyung. Waeyo?"

"Apa kau tau tentang kekasih Siwon?" tanya Changmin.

"Kekasih Siwon hyung ya,.. mianhae hyung, aku tidak tau. Siwon hyung tidak pernah berbicara masalah pribadinya padaku" ucap Jaejoong jujur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin agak kaget. Apa seorang Kim Siwon sangat tertutup? Bahkan adiknya sendiri tak tau tentang hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ne. Siwon hyung selalu bercerita ke gereja kalau dia ada masalah hyung. Katanya itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mengenal Kibum, Jae?"

"Kibum? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku lupa dimana hyung.." jawab Jaejoong polos. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Jaejoong. Selalu lupa akan sesuatu-_-

"Begitu ya.. kalau Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. Cho Kyuhyun"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya hyung.." jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Begitu ya, apa dia namjachigu Siwon yang sekarang?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Jujur saja, dia sangat penasaran mengenai hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aniya.. eh, tapi.. tidak tau juga hyung. Mereka memang sering pergi bersama. Entahlah, bisa jadi Kyuhyun itu memang namjachingu Siwon hyung." Ucap Jaejoong plin-plan.

"Mereka sering pergi bersama?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Dadanya terasa sesak. Apa benar ucapan Kyuhyun kalau Siwon itu namjachingunya?.

"Ne. bahkan mereka sering tidak mengajakku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen kalian kan?"

"Ne hyung. Ahh mian, sepertinya aku sudah di jemput hyung. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar café saat ponselnya bergetar dan tertera nama Yunho di layarnya.

"Jadi benar.. sial!" desis Changmin sambil memukul meja di depannya. Cemburu seolah membutakan mata namja jangkung itu. Ternyata tak segampang itu melupakan Kyuhyun, mantan namjachingunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnniieee~" sapa Jaejoong dengan semangat saat melihat Yunho berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Masuk." Ucap Yunho dingin dan tak membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang kebingungan, namja bermata musang itu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpelongo di samping mobil namja tampan itu. Dengan sedikit kesal, Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil Yunho dan memandang dengan kesal kearah Yunho.

"Yunnie! Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengembungkan pipinya, pertanda namja cantik itu benar-benar kesal. Siapa pun pasti merasa kesal, jika tiba-tiba di perlakukan dingin seperti itu.

"Duduk yang benar." Ucap Yunho tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jaejoong.

Mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun menurut pada ucapan Yunho. Sangkin kesalnya pada Yunho, Jaejoong sampai tak mau melihat wajah Yunho lagi. namja cantik itu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara sedikitpun, bahkan ketika mereka sampai dirumah Yunho.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Yunho dan langsung turun dari mobil.

"Yunnnieeeeeeeeeee…..!" teriak Jaejoong kesal dan menarik lengan Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa!" bentak Yunho kesal dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Umma, aku pulang.." ucap Yunho dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Jaejoong, namja itu masih memantung di teras rumah Yunho.

"Yun.. mana Joongie?" tanya ummanya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Diluar" jawab Yunho dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"Aigoo.. ada apa denganmu eoh?" tanya ummanya bingung. Merasa ada yang lebih penting dari mengurusi anaknya yang sedang uring-uringan itu, Jung umma langsung meluncur ke pintu depan dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk dan diam di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Joongieee…" sapa umma Jung ceria sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hiks.." mendengar isakan Jaejoong. Jung umma langsung tersadar, ada yng tidak beres dengan mereka.

"W-waeyo chagi?" tanya Jung umma sambil melihat mata Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ummaaa…" rengek Jaejoong sambil memeluk Umma Yunho dengan erat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jung Umma sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Yunho membentak Joongie, padahal Joongie tidak tau Joongie salah apa hiks…" adu Jaejoong disertai isak tangis yang memilukan. Sungguh berlebihan. -_-

"Mwo? Yunho membentakmu? Husst jangan menagis ne. Lebih baik, kalian selesaikan dulu masalah kalian. Sekarang, Joongie pergi ke kamar Yunho saja ne. Tanyakan padanya, ada apa sebenarnya" nasehat Jung Umma.

"Hiks.. kalau dia membentak Joongie lagi, bagaimana?"

"Beritahu pada Umma. umma akan memukul kepalanya yang bodoh itu. Arra?"

"Ne. Arraso umma." ucap Jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Kajja, temui Yunho"

"Ne Umma" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung menuju kamar Yunho. Sementara Jung umma? oohh Yeoja cantik itu sedang menyeringai sekarang. Terlalu sering menonton sinetron, membuat isi kepala Jung umma sedikit liar memikirkan hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang yang saling mencintai berada dalam satu kamar.

Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Disana terdapat Yunho yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memegang beberapa file di tangannya. Masih dengan ketakutan, Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja Yunho dan langsung memandang namja tampan itu dengan tampang minta di kasihani ala pengemis.

"Yunniie" panggil Jaejoong .

"Wae?"

"Jo-joongie salah apa? Kenapa Yunnie marah-marah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meremas kemeja sekolahnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yunho ketus.

"Lalu? Kenapa Yunnie seketus ini?" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar minta di kasihani.

"Katakan padaku. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho dingin sambil meletakkan map file yang tadi di pegangnya.

"Changmin hyung?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne. Memang ada berapa Changmin yang kau dekati, eoh?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Mwo? Ya! Jaga bicaramu Jung Yunho. Apa maksudmu? Tadi Changmin hyung hanya menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai Siwon hyung padaku. Pikiranmu terlalu kotor." Bentak Jaejoong jadi ikut kesal.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi, kalian sepertinya berkencan." Ucap Yunho seperti mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa,eoh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku? Kenapa? harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau ini sudah punya kekasih. Bisa-bisanya kau berduaan dengan lelaki lain"

"Ya! Siapa yang berduaan dengan lelaki lain? Tadi aku kan sudah bilang kalau Changmin hyung Cuma bertanya mengenai Siwon hyung. Itu saja" ucap Jaejoong mencoba lebih tenang dan tak tersulut emosi.

"Oh ya?" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? kalau di banding denganku, kau lebih parah. Kau pernah berciuman dengan Ahra di mobil kan? Tapi apa? Aku sengaja tidak mengungkitnya karena aku tidak ingin kita berkelahi. Tapi lihat yang kau lakukan? Kekanakan!" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar marah. Ingin rasanya dia mencincang Yunho detik itu juga.

"A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berciuman dengan ahra?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Cih. Terserah kau mau mengaku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku melihat nya sendiri. Selama di jepang kau tidak menghubungiku karena kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Ahra kan? Tapi tidak masalah.. saat itu hubungan kita hanya rekan bisnis!. Dan aku rasa tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. tapi sudahlah… kalau seperti ini, aku lelah. Kita putus" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Emosi sudah mengambil alih isi kepalanya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Yunho. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bodoh.." ucap Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Kau yang bodoh! Lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang!" ucap Jaejoong masih emosi.

"Aniya.. maafkan aku Boo. Kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain kan?" ucap Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Changmin hyung hanya bertanya mengenai Siwon hyung. Apa perlu aku menyeretnya kesini dan memaksanya memberitahu semua yang dia tanyakan?" ucap Jaejoong mulai melemah.

"Mianhae Boo" ucap Yunho manja.

"Ck.. kau harusnya percaya padaku…"

"Mian…."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Changmin hyung Cuma menanyakan mengenai Siwon hyung.." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Mian…" ucap Yunho benar-benar menyesal.

"Lepaskan aku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho di perutnya.

"Aniya.. jangan pergi." Ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau ingin ku maafkan, kau harus menemaniku belanja…"

"Ne"

"Juga harus membayarkan semua belanjaanku.."

"Ne"

"Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.." ucap Jaejoong yang sudah menyeringai di pelukan Yunho. Benar-benar seorang materialistis sejati. Sangat pintar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ne" jawab Yunho lagi.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Semuanya loch…" ucap Jaejoong makin menyeringai setan.

"Semuanya.." ulang Yunho.

"Baiklah. Ku maafkan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berbalik menghadap Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Jangan bilang ingin putus lagi, ne" ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong.

"Salah sendiri, membuatku kesal." Ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

"Saranghae…" ucap Yunho.

"Nadoo.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium sekilas bibir Yunho.

"Tapi kau harus menjalani hukuman mu dulu Boo. Aku sudah membuatku kesal." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai setan.

Chu~ Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus. Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum saja sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. "Yunnh…" panggil Jaejoong di tengah ciuman mereka. Dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Wae?" protes Yunho.

"Umma masih di sini…" ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Biarkan saja.. dia pasti mengerti" ucap Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong ketempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa… hukuman dimulai…

Sementara itu…

"Sebaiknya aku pergi berbelanja saja… semoga anak bodoh itu kali ini sukses menanamkan asset keluarga kami pada Joongie. Kalau tidak, awas saja.. " ucap umma Jung sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan kamar Yunho yang sedari tadi Yeoja itu tongkrongi(?) untuk menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

10 menit kemudia..

"Ah.. There… Yunniieehh~"

TBC~

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahaha ngawur sekali..

Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian suka? :D

Curhat dikit ya kaka ..

**DEMI APA REVIEW UDA SAMPE 500 lebih? DEMI APA? ***Norak-NorakBergembira.

Karena para readers semakin rajin mereview. Maka saya pun semakin **RAJIN UPDATE**.

Ga lama kan nunggunya? :D

Then..

**GOMAWO YANG UDA REVIEW…. ***PoppoReadersSampePingsan.

**FOLLOW ME: Park_Chunnie**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sementara itu…_

"_Sebaiknya aku pergi berbelanja saja… semoga anak bodoh itu kali ini sukses menanamkan asset keluarga kami pada Joongie. Kalau tidak, awas saja.. " ucap umma Jung sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan kamar Yunho yang sedari tadi Yeoja itu tongkrongi(?) untuk menguping pembicaraan keduanya._

_10 menit kemudian.._

"_Ah.. There… Yunniieehh~"_

.

.

**.**

**MY MATERIALISTIC BOYFRIEND**

**CHAP 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-shi.." panggil Yunho sambil berjalan kearah meja kerja Siwon.

"Ne sajangnim.." ucap Siwon sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Yunho.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Boleh duduk?" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kursi di depan meja Siwon.

"Tentu sajagnim. Silahkan." Ucap Siwon sambil mempersilahkan Yunho duduk. "Ada apa sajangnim sampai menemuiku disini? Kenapa tidak memanggil saya keruangan anda saja sajangnim.." ucap Siwon agak gugup.

"Bagaimana kabar kandungan Kibum?"

JDUARRR.. bak disambar petir di siang hari, Siwon kaget bukan main. Jantungnya hampir copot mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Matanya membelalak sempurna, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, padahal ruangan Siwon bisa di bilang sejuk, atau mungkin sangat sejuk?.

"Kau mendengarku, Siwon-shi?" ucap Yunho santai. Disilangkannya kakinya dan memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Benar-benar santai, seolah rahasia besar Siwon itu adalah hal yang biasa buat seorang Jung Yunho.

"M-maksud sajangnim?" tanya Siwon mencoba berkelit.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana kabar kandungan Kibum-shi? Apa kalian sudah mengeceknya kedokter?" ulang Yunho santai.

"Da-darimana anda tau soal itu?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau dan Kibum itu bekerja di perusahaan ku, Kim Siwon.." ucap Yunho sambil memandang tajam Siwon.

"…"

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah pernah memeriksakannya ke dokter?" tanya Yunho masih dengan posisi awalnya.

"Sa-sajangnim saya.."

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, mungkin agak sulit buat ku maafkan. Kau tau, Changmin itu klien tetap perusahaan kita kan? Kau juga pasti tau kan, kalau Kibum itu tunangan Changmin? Dan aku sangat ingat, kau datang ke acara ulang tahun Kibum waktu itu.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"A-apa sajangnim bermaksud memecatku?" tanya Siwon ketakutan. Kalau dia di pecat, apa kabar dengan Jaejoong? Bagaimana juga dengan Kibum dan anaknya yang berada di kandungan Kibum? Bagaimana dia bisa melaksanakan rencananya bersama Kibum? Kalau Siwon di pecat, itu sama saja kiamat di kehidupan Siwon.

"Dengan sangat menyesal.. terpaksa aku harus memecatmu.." ucap Yunho sambil memandang nanar kearah Siwon. "Kau tau, kau itu orang kepercayaan ku di perusahaan ini. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Merebut Kibum dari Changmin, itu sama saja kau mengkhianati perusahaan kita" ucap Yunho serius. Sementara Siwon seperti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ta-tapi sajangnim.. aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, tolong maafkan aku.." ucap Siwon hampir menangis.

"Kalau saja dengan meminta maaf, semua kekacauan yang kau buat bisa beres, aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Yunho lagi, membuat namja berlesung pipi itu benar-benar ingin menangis di tengah hujan dan memohon ampun pada Tuhan.

"Tapi sajangnim.. bagaimana dengan adikku? Dia masih perlu biaya untuk sekolah. Kumohon tuan, jangan pecat aku…" ucap Siwon memohon, dan hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar dari Yunho.

"Kalau saja aku bisa, aku tidak akan memecatmu…" ucap Yunho datar.

"Joongie, mianhae.." desis Siwon pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan tentu saja masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Yunho.

"Mianhae, kau bisa membereskan barang-barang mu sekarang. Soal gajimu, akan ku transfer nanti." Ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sajangnim.. apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ku lakukan? Kumohon tuan, adikku masih butuh biaya untuk sekolahnya.." mohon Siwon sambil ikut berdiri.

"Em…" Yunho terlihat berpikir dengan keras, keningnya berkerut-kerut memikirkan entah hal apa.

"Bagaimana tuan?" tanya Siwon lemah.

"Ada." Jawab Yunho seperti menemukan ide.

"A-apa tuan?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Kau tau, aku sedang membangun sebuah pabrikdi Hokaido kan?"

"N-ne sajangnim.."

"Kau bisa kesana, tapi kau tau juga kan, dimana letak pabrik baru itu? Itu di pedesaan, apa kau bisa tahan tinggal disana?" tanya Yunho memberi penawaran.

"Tidak masalah sajangnim.."

"Tapi, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Ucap Yunho.

"A-apa sajangnim?"

"Kalau kau setuju dengan syarat-syaratku, aku tidak akan memecatmu. Malah sebaliknya, aku akan menjadikanmu pemimpin di pabrik baruku itu." Ucap Yunho.

"Kalau saya bisa, pasti saya sanggupi sajangnim."

"Baiklah, syarat pertama.. bawa Kibum bersamamu.." ucap Yunho dan sukses membuat mata Siwon membelalak. "Bisa kau penuhi syarat pertamaku itu?" tanya Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

"Ta-tapi sajangnim.."

"Kau tidak sanggup? Kalau begitu, bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang. Senang pernah bekerja—"

"Aku sanggup, sajangnim." Ucap Siwon mantap.

"Baguslah. Lalu, syarat kedua.. pergi lah besok dengan pesawat penerbangan pertama. Bisa?" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Mwo? Besok? Tapi tuan.."

"Tidak sanggup?"

"Sanggup tuan." Jawab Siwon tak yankin.

"Bagus, tiket pesawatnya akan ku kirim ke emailmu setelah ini."

"Ne sajangnim.."

"Syarat yang ke tiga, kau tidak boleh membawa orang lain. Hanya Kibum." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi tuan, adikku.."

"Tidak sanggup?"

"Bu-bukan begitu tuan, tapi adikku tidak mungkin ku tinggal sendiri di Seoul, dia masih sangat kecil untuk bertahan sendiri di Seoul. Dan lagi, bisa ku pastikan, setiap hari orang tua Kibum maupun Changmin-shi pasti akan mencari ku ke apartemen kami, aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada adikku.." jelas Siwon panjang cepat-cepat, takut omongannya di potong oleh Yunho lagi.

"Syarat yang ke-empat, adik mu menjadi tanggung jawabku, Semuanya! Mulai dari biaya sekolah, biaya hidup, atau biaya-biaya apapun. Bisa di terima?" ucap Yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi tuan.."

"Tidak sanggup?"

"Baiklah. Tapi apa tuan yakin ingin membiayai adikku?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Apa aku harus membuat daftar ke kayaan ku? Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin aku bisa membiayai adikmu?" tanya Yunho serius.

"Bu-bukan itu maksud ku tuan. Soal materi, tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa meragukan tuan. Tapi, apa tuan yakin ingin membiayai semuanya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus membuat catatan daftar kekayaanku supaya kau yakin" ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Mianhae tuan, bukan itu maksudku.."

"Kau tidak mungkin membawa adikmu ke Hokaido. Pendidikan disana tidak sebaik di Seoul. Mungkin sesekali aku dan adikmu akan mengunjungimu kesana. Jadi, percayakan saja adikmu padaku." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Ne sajangnim.." ucap Siwon pasrah. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Dari pada di pecat?

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, kau bisa membereskan barang-barangmu sekarang. Setelahnya, berpamitanlah pada teman-teman se-tim mu." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju keruangannya.

"Mian sajangnim.." panggil Siwon dan membuat Yunho membalik kembali.

"Ne?"

"Apa keberangkatan ku tidak bisa di tunda lusa sajangnim? Aku bermaksud mencarikan apartemen baru untuk adikku. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Adik mu akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Mwo?"

"Keberatan?"

"Ta-tapi sajangnim.."

"Dirumah ada Umma ku, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne sajangnim. Gomawo.." ucap Siwon sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ne." jawab Yunho dan membalikkan badannya. Saat sudah berada di luar ruangan Siwon, seringaian yang sedari tadi di tahannya, akhirnya keluar juga..

"fufufufu.. kau memang pintar memanfaatkan keadaan, Jung Yunho." Desis Yunho sambil menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" protes Jaejoong dan memukul lengan Yunho yang sedang memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, Boo. Aku punya alasan kuat melakukannya.." ucap Yunho makin erat memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong yang terlapisi selimut. Namja musang itu menyurukkan wajahnya kerambut Jaejoong, dan menghirup wangi rambut namja cantik itu.

"Alasan apa? Lalu aku bagaimana? Bagaimana nasibku jika Siwon-hyung tidak ada! Dia itu satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya.." protes Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau tau kalau Siwon itu mencintai Kibum?"

"Mwo? Kibum? Kibum siapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Kebiasaan pelupa Jaejoong belum hilang ternyata.

"Kibum itu, dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakitku. Dia itu kekasih Siwon, dan sekarang sedang hamil anak Siwon."

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong heboh dan langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Yunho. "Jangan bercanda. Hyungku tidak sepertimu, mana mungkin dia menghamili orang lain.." ucap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu Boo? Maksudmu aku ini _pervert_? Tidak baik mengatai calon suami mu seperti itu." Ucap Yunho, protes.

"Hehehe, Joongie tidak bilang kalau Yunnie itu _pervert_ kan? Yunnie sendiri yang mengaku…" ucap Jaejoong terkekeh geli. "Ah, tapi.. apa benar Kibum itu sedang hamil anak Siwon hyung?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Ne. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Siwon.."

"Akan Joongie tanyakan nanti. Lalu, kenapa Siwon hyung harus di pindahkan ke Hokaido? Yunnie ingin membuat Joongie jadi gelandangan, eoh?" tuduh Jaejoong sambil menunjuk tepat di depan mata Yunho.

"Mana mungkin aku setega itu, Boo. Aku melakukannya untuk Siwon. Siwon dan Kibum itu saling mencintai, tapi sayangnya Kibum di paksa bertunangan dengan Changmin, dan Changmin juga dipaksa bertunangan dengan Kibum." Jelas Yunho.

"Apa Umma dan Appa Kibum-shi tidak setuju dengan hubungan Siwon hyung dan Kibum-shi, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Makanya aku mengirim Siwon ke Hokaido. Dan aku bisa memastikan, keberadaan mereka tidak akan terlacak disana."

"Aku yakin, setelah Siwon hyung pergi ke Hokaido, Orang tua Kibum-shi pasti membawa datang ke apartemen kami dan akan memutilasi ku." Ucap Jaejoong merinding.

"Kalau mereka melakukannya, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencincang dan menggoreng tubuh mereka." Ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa di goreng?"

"Kalau begitu, di rebus saja…" ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul dada telanjang Yunho.

"Tenang saja Boo. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Dia pasti akan marah.."

"Tidak akan marah, Boo. Tenang saja. Siwon sudah dalam kendaliku.." ucap Yunho bangga.

"Cih, dasar orang kaya. Suka sekali menindas." Cibir Jaejoong.

"Ya! Aku membantu Siwon untuk meraih cintanya, kenapa kau bilang aku menindas?" protes Yunho.

"Hehehe.. jangan marah. Nanti tidak Joongie beri jatah loch…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau ini, tau saja kelemahanku.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk kepala Jaejoong.

"Joongie pasti merindukan ceramah panjang Siwon-hyung.." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Kapan saja kau mau, kita akan kesana." Ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie kan harus sekolah. Ah.. kalau Siwon hyung pergi ke Hokaido, itu artinya dia akan mengirim uang bulanan untukku kan? Wuaahh.. itu artinya, aku tidak perlu berhemat-hemat lagi, dan Siwon hyung juga sudah tidak bisa membatasi pengeluaranku.." ucap Jaejoong berbinar-binar. Dalam otak nya yang di penuhi materi itu, sudah tersusun daftar barang-barang yang akan di belinya saat uang kirimannya datang nanti.

"Siwon tidak akan mengirim uang padamu, Boo"

"MWOYA? Lalu aku makan dengan apa? Makan angin? Yang benar saja!" ucap Jaejoong meriah.

"Mulai hari ini, kau itu tanggung jawabku. Arra?"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Pokoknya, kau itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabku. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut kekurangan. Apa saja yang kau minta, akan ku belikan.." ucap Yunho.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar dan terharu menjadi satu.

"Ne"

"Jinjja?" ulang Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, Boojaejoongie…"

"Minta apa saja, boleh?"

"Ne. Apa saja"

"Kalau begitu, liburan sekolah nanti, Joongie ingin menagih janji Yunnie. Yunnie sudah berjanji mengajak Joongie ke Jepang kan? Nah, sekalian kita pergi ke Hokaido." Ucap Jaejoong semangat.

"Ne.. ne.. ingatlah kalau sebentar lagi kau akan lulus Boo."

"Ne."

"Ayo tidur, aku lelah.."

"Apa di Jepang nanti kita akan berbelanja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memasang _Puppy Eyes Attack_-nya.

"Ne. Kau bisa belanja sepuasmu.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kyaa… Joongie sayang sekali pada Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat Yunho.

"Sayang padaku, apa uangku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah terbukti matre, tapi sampai matipun Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Meskipun itu mengakui pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bercanda Boo." Ucap Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" ucap Jaejoong marah. Dan mendorong tubuh Yunho. Dengan menahan perih di bagian bawahnya, Jaejoong memungut bajunya yang berserakan di bawah dan membuat Yunho panic seketika.

"Boo, aku hanya bercanda.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah? Mentang-mentang orang kaya, kau bisa berkata seenaknya padaku?"

"Boo, kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Dengarkan aku, tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat, aku.. ugh.." ucapan Jaejoong mendadak berhenti. Dengan panic, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi. "Hoekk…"

"Boo.. gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho panic dan memijit tengkuk leher Jaejoong.

"Hoeekk…" bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah semakin menjadi. Namja cantik itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. "L-lepaskan aku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menepis kasar tangan Yunho dari tengkuknya.

"Boo, jangan keras kepala. Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Aku mau pu—" BRAK.. Jaejoong mendadak pingsan setelah muntah-muntah. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho benar-benar panic. Setelah berpakaian seadaanya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar dari apartemen pribadinya dan segera menuju rumah sakit. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

"Jae hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil membantu Jaejoong duduk.

"Aku kenapa? dimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

"Di rumah sakit. Semalam hyung pingsan." Ucap Kyuhyun seadanya. Karena memang hanya itulah info yang di terimanya dari Yunho.

"Dimana Siwon-hyung?"

"Sudah berangkat ke Hokaido. Dia sebenarnya ingin menunggu hyung sadar dulu baru berangkat, tapi sayang tiket pesawatnya, jadi ku usir saja." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Jadi mereka sudah berangkat ya…" ucap Jaejoong dengan padangan sendu.

"Yunho hyung sedang mengantar mereka ke bandara. Semalaman dia disini menjaga hyung. Tapi, karena Siwon hyung harus berangkat ke Hokaido bersama Kibum, terpaksa Yunho hyung pergi untuk mengatar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit lega. Dia tadi sempat berpikir kalau Yunho meninggalkannya. Bisa gawatkan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya jika di tinggal Yunho.

"Masih belum mau mengakui sesuatu padaku, hyung?"

"Mengakui apa?"

"Soal gigitan nyamuk baru di dadamu itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terlihat dari celah kemeja rumah sakit yang di pakainya.

"Ya! Ini memang digigit nyamuk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup dadanya yang terlihat.

"Ayolah hyung.. jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi. aku sudah tau" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau tau?"

"Kau hamil.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar nya.

"MWO?

"Dua Minggu lebih.." sambung Kyuhyun santai tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang kaget setengah mati.

"M-WOYA?" ucap Jaejoong bertambah pucat.

"Anak seorang Jung.." sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Jaejoong horror.

"Akhirnya mengaku juga… jadi, sebenarnya hyung dan Yunho hyung sudah sering melakukannya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai setan.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku hanya ingin menjebak hyung saja. Aku hanya tau hyung pingsan, dan di bawa kerumah sakit oleh Yunho hyung. Hasil pemeriksaan hyung belum keluar kok. Dan dengan bodoh nya, hyung terjebak. Kalau memang hyung tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, harusnya hyung bilang 'Tidak mungkin aku hamil'. Tapi, reaksi yang kudapat sungguh memuaskan. Jadi, sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! Kau! Dasar setan—"

"Selamat pagi…" sapa seorang suster sambil membawakan makanan khas rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi.." sapa Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Ohya Jaejoong-shi.. hasil pemeriksaannya sudah bisa di ambil sekarang." Ucap suster itu ramah.

"Ah.. gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong sopan.

"Ne. Dan tolong jangan berteriak-teriak ne." ucap suster itu lagi.

"Cih, kau membuat aku malu saja hyung. Pasti suaramu terdengar sampai luar.." ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya! Ini semua salah—"

"Boo.." panggil Yunho sambil tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"A-ada apa?"

"Gomawo.. " ucap Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Eh?"

"Kau hamil.." ucap Yunho senang.

"MWO?" ucap Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kaget.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo ne yang uda review di repost kemarin.

Ah, ya.. FF ini ga akan di lanjut di sini lagi. FF ini akan lanjut di** WORDPRESS** saya.

Kalau masih berminat, silahkan kunjungi wordpress saya.

.

.

**Parkchuninieabell . wordpress . com**

.

.

**FOLLOW ME; Park_chunniee**


	13. Chapter 13

MY MATERIALISTIC BOYFRIEND

CHAP 12

.

.

.

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Iya Boo, kau hamil! Hamil anak kita!" ucap Yunho girang.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih lucu dari ini, hyung? Kau payah sekali dalam bergurau. Itu tidak lucu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang malas kearah Yunho.

"Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Yunho sambil memandang Kyuhyun sengit.

"Mana hasil pemeriksaannya? Berikan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho.

"Ini." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan kertas hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong yang menyatakan namja cantik itu, positif hamil. HAMIL sodara-sodara.

"I-ini? Sungguhan?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Cuci mukamu, kemudian tampar, siapa tau itu bisa menyadarkan mu kalau kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Yunho dengan senyum kemenangan dibibirnya.

"Berikan kertasnya padaku.." pinta Jaejoong yang sudah pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong yang sibuk melihatkearah kertas di tangannya.

"HUWEEEEEEE UMMMAAA APPPAAAA….." tangis heboh Jaejoong membuat Yunho dan Kyuhyun panic seketika.

"Hyung/ Boo, waeyo?" ucap Yunho dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Huwee aku hamil.. aku hamil.. bagaimana ini? Bagaimana sekolahku? Bagaimana kalau Siwon hyung memarahiku.. huweee…. Umma…" isak Jaejoong heboh.

"Boo, tenanglah sedikit, aku akan bertanggung jawab…" ucap Yunho menenangkan.

"Ya! Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab, ini hasil kerja sama kau dan aku! Huweee ummaaaa…." Isak Jaejoong.

"Idiot…." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang YunJae dengan pandangan malas dan keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namja jangkung yang berdiri menjulang di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk dalam.

"Bukan urusanmu.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat sama sekali. Walaupun tanpa melihat, dia sudah sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara milik seorang Shim Changmin.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Sesuka mu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menunduk.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa berada di rumah sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah bertanya, aku sedang ingin sendiri!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil memandang sengit pada Changmin.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ck, kau ini…" kesal Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" ucap Changmin membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Di mimpimu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang kesal pada Changmin.

"Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padaku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti tadi? Apa tidak bisa kita mengulang dari awal?"

"Mengulang dari awal? Kau gila? Setelah Kibum meninggalkan mu, kau ingin kembali padaku? Sebaiknya kau periksakan kejiwaanmu pada psikiter." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau ingin kembali kan? Aku hanya bilang, kita ulang dari awal. Kau berpikir sejauh itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai senang.

"Kau.."

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Berhentilah menutupi perasaanmu, Kyu. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku. Iya kan?"

"Setelah kau mencampakkan ku dan bertunangan dengan orang lain, kau pikir aku masih mencintaimu?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Tentu. Kau masih mencintaiku, Kyu." Ucap Changmin percaya diri.

"Kepalamu terbentur?" Tanya Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar jawaban super percaya diri Changmin.

"Tidak."

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke psikiater. Kalau kau tidak punya uang, beritahu aku. Aku akan membiayai pengobatan sakit jiwamu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

"Hahaha bagaimana kalau kau juga menemaniku ke psikiater?" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong manja sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruang kerja Yunho.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong langsung pindah ke rumah Yunho setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Kyuhyun kerumah orang tuanya.

"Ne Boo..?" Tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan pulpen yang sedaritadi di genggamnya.

"Sedang sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak. Masuklah Boo. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan saja.." ucap Yunho.

"Yunnie, Joongie… joongie merindukan Siwon hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memain-mainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kita akan menelponnya sekarang. Kemarilah.." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Aniyo. Joongie ingin bertemu Siwon hyung. Tiba-tiba saja Joongie ingin bertemu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Kalau sekarang tidak bisa, nae sarang. Kau baru sembuh Boo.." jelas Yunho.

"Tapi…"

"Bulan depan, ne?"

"Sekarang…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Sekarang? Itu tidak mungkin Boo.."

"Yunnie tidak mau mempertemukan Joongie dengan Siwon hyung? Hiks.. tidak mau?" isak Jaejoong.

"Boo, bukannya…"

"Hiks, Joongie … joongie benci Yunnie.."

"Boo, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau baru sembuh, tidak mungkin kita melakukan perjalanan jauh. Siwon dihokaido, bukan di Tokyo! Setelah kau sembuh benar, kita akan kesana, ne?" bujuk Yunho.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. kemarilah.." ucap Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya. Mengerti maksud Yunho, Jaejoong pun berjalan dan memeluk Yunho erat. Moment yang indah sebelum…

BRAK! Perusak suasana datang…

"Dimana joongie?" teriak seorang wanita parubaya yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

"Umma…"

"Joongie… kyaaa…" teriak sang wanita paru baya penuh bahagia.

"Umma, bogoshipo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jung umma dengan erat.

"Nado bogoshipo Joongie-ah…."

"Ya! Ya! Kalian melupakan ku!" ucap Yunho menyadarkan kedua orang yang masih asik berpelukan seolah tidak bertemu sejuta tahun.

"Yun, kau memang anak umma…" ucap umma jung bangga.

"Tentu…" ucap Yunho tak kalah bangga.

"Ah, akhirnya kau berhasil menanamkan asset keluarga Jung setelah sekian lama.." ucap Jung umma sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yunho.

"Tentu saja, umma saja yang meragukan kemampuanku.."

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Jung umma _to the point._

"Me-menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Cucuku harus memiliki orang tua yang sah yang terikat di pernikahan." Ucap Jung umma lagi.

"Setelah Jaejoong lulus SMA." Ucap Yunho.

"Mwo? Itukan beberapa bulan lagi…" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Kenapa tidak minggu depan saja?" ucap Jung umma kesal.

"MWO? Mana mungkin secepat itu umma. Hyungku saja belum tau soal ini.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho.

"Astaga.. aku lupa! Karena terlalu senang, aku sampai lupa memberitahu Siwon soal ini. Aku akan menelponnya sekarang." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya.

"Menelpon? MENELPON KATAMU, JUNG YUNHO? Kau ini ingin meminta izin menikahi Joongie ku dengan cara menelpon?" ucap Jung umma murka.

"Benar! Yunnie seharusnya menemui hyungku langsung. Bukan begitu umma?" ucap Jaejoong memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Benar! Kau harus berbicara langsung pada Siwon!" ucap Jung umma.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Hokaido besok." Ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Tidak, Boo. Kau belum sembuh" ucap Yunho tegas.

"Ummaaa… Yunnie tidak mengizinkan Joongie ikut ke jepang.." adu Jaejoong.

"Kau harus membawa Joongie!" ucap Jung umma tak kalah tegas.

"Tapi umma, Joongie.."

"BAWA JOONGIE BERSAMAMU, JUNG YUNHO.." ucap Jung umma dengan aura-aura iblis di sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… " ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Yeee.. gomawo umma. Gomawo Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Ne.. ne.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa di jepang nanti, kita akan belanja?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memain-mainkkan jari telunjuknya di dada yunho. Tetap tidak berubah, eoh?

"Setelah dari Hokkaido, kita akan belanja.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang berbaring di dadanya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Tapi Joongie ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Kibum hyung…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Eh?"

"Joongie ingin membeli susu untuk Kibum hyung. Bukannya pabrik yang akan yunnie buka itu berada di pedalaman Hokkaido? Disana pasti tidak ada supermarket atau semacamnya. Kibum hyung kan sedang hamil. Dia pasti butuh macam-macam vitamin untuk kandungannya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Benar juga.." ucap Yunho sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan aku yakin Siwon hyung tidak tau apapun soal kehamilan…" ucap Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari Yunho lagi.

"Baiklah, setibanya di jepang, kita akan berbelanja kebutuhan Kibum." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne, apa Joongie boleh membelikan Kibum hyung baju hamil juga?"

"Ne, kita juga akan membeli untukmu.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tidur di dada Yunho.

"Yunnie, kalau Joongie menggemuk, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau perut Joongie membesar?"

"Tidak masalah…"

"Kalau Joongie…"

"Boo, mau bentukmu bagaimana pun, kau tetap Boojae kesayangnku.."

"Hahaha, Yunnie, kalau Siwon hyung marah, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat akan Siwon.

"Tidak akan marah…"

"Kenapa bisa yakin sekali?"

"Tentu saja karena Siwon sekarang sudah di bawah kendaliku, Boo. Jangan lupa kalau aku berperan penting demi kebersamaan dia dan Kibum. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah, mungkin hanya sedikit shock.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Benar juga. Yunnie berbakat jadi penjahat…" puji Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti sindiran untuk Yunho.

"Ya! Mengatai suami sendiri penjahat! Kau harus ku hukum, Boo.."

"Hahaha, besok pagi kita harus ke jepang, kalau Yunnie menghukum Joongie, bisa-bisa besok kita terlambat bangun.."

"Benar juga…" ucap Yunho membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ayo tidur.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho erat.

"Selamat malam.." ucap Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Jepang, disinilah pasangan Yunjae sekarang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong berpijak di negeri sakura ini, dengan tidak sabar, Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho agar segera keluar dari bandara dan menuju pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli keperluan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Pelan sedikit, Boo.." ucap Yunho memperingatkan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Siwon hyung.." ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Tidak sabar bertemu Siwon, atau tidak sabar berbelanja?" goda Yunho.

"Hahaha keduanya." Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Ingat uri baby, Jung Jaejoong…" ucapYunho mempertingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ne, appa. Haha" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ceria sekali, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kibum saat melihat Siwon sedang tertunduk lemah.

"Jaejoong. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.." ucap Siwon jujur.

"Bukannya sudah ada Yunho?"

"Entahlah Bummie, aku merasa sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu pada adikku itu.." ucap Siwon lagi.

"Contohnya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja dia hamil anak presdir Jung…"

"Hahaha kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, eoh?" ucap Kibum sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Siwon.

"Enthalah Bummie, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Mungkin saja karena aku memang tidak pernah berpisah jauh dari jaejoong dan membiarkannya hidup dengan orang lain."

"Kalau Joongie hamil sungguhan, bagaimana?"

"Aku harap, itu hanya ilusi saja…" ucap Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Hahaha, kalaupun dia hamil, sudah pasti Yunho akan bertanggung jawab kan?" ucap Kibum lagi.

"Bummie, hentikan.. kau membuatku semakin khawatir.." ucap Siwon.

"Aegya, lihat.. appa mu sedang frustasi memikirkan adiknya.." ucap Kibum sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Hahaha, Mianhae aegya.. appa tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Appa harus percaya pada tuan Jung yang sudah membuat kita bersatu seperti sekarang.." ucap Siwon sambil mencium perut Kibum.

"Wonnie… uri aegya ingin makan ramen.." ucap Kibum manja.

"Ingin ramen? benarkah uri aegya ingin ramen? atau umma yg ingin ramen?"

"Ayo makan ramen…" rengek Kibum manja.

"Ne.. ne. sebentar." Ucap Siwon sambil menyambar kunci mobil di dekat TV.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie…" panggil Kibum pelan.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin ramennya lagi…" bisik Kibum pelan.

"Hahaha, baiklah.. akan ku pesankan lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil berjalan memesan ramen lagi.

"sudah?" Tanya Kibum antusias saat melihat Siwon kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ne"

"Gomawo…"

"Bummie, kalau orangtua mu datang menjemputmu bersama Changmin, bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kibum menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku yakin Yunho tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan kita." Ucap Kibum.

"Kalau misalnya mereka mencari tau, dan menjemputmu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bersamamu. Dan aku akan mengancam mereka kalau berani membawaku paksa ke korea." Ucap Kibum sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau betah disini? Bahkan tempat tinggal kita sekarang jauh dari hokkaido. Apa tinggal di pedalaman seperti sekarang ini, tidak masalah untuk mu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Setelah sejauh ini, kau masih meragukanku?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah serius.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan ku seperti…"

"Kau yang meninggalkan ku dulu. Kau yang tidak berani mengambil sikap dan membawaku pergi sejauh-jauhnya seperti sekarang. Kau yang membiarkan ku bertunangan dengan Changmin. Kau yang sama sekali tak ingin mempertahan kan ku waktu itu.." ucap kibum pelan.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama kan? Kita harus berterima kasih pada Yunho yang sudah berani mengambil resiko seperti ini." Ucap Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"Kau benar.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Wonnie…"

"Ne?"

"Apa aku menyusahkan mu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bummie? Tentu saja tidak.."

"Maaf kalau sikapku kekanakan belakangan ini, aku.. aku hanya ingin di manja saja…" ucap Kibum seperti anak kecil yang berbuat kesalahan di depan orang tuanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap manjamu, aku menyukainya…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lucu melihat Kibum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Ayo makan lagi.." ucap Siwon ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik-lirikkan pandangannya kesekitar rumah Sibum.

"Ne. Untuk sementara mereka tinggal disini dulu Boo. Aku sengaja mengambil tempat ini agar Siwon tidak terlalu jauh dari Kibum. Dari sini hanya perlu jalan kaki sedikit untuk menuju pabrik yang baru di bangun itu." Jelas Yunho.

"Pabrik yang harus di awasi oleh Siwon hyung?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa harus mengambil lokasi di pedalaman Hokkaido seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Banyak hal yang perlu di pertimbangkan kalau membangun sebuah pabrik, Boo. Dan setelah di lihat-lihat, disini lokasi yang paling tepat." Jelas yunho lagi.

"Tuan, barangnya ingin di letakkan dimana?" Tanya salah satu pekerja Yunho yang bertugas menjemput Yunjae di stasiun tadi.

"Letakkan di depan pintu garasi itu saja." Ucap Yunho.

"Sepertinya Siwon hyung tidak ada dirumah…" ucap Jaejoong sambil melirikkan matanya kedalam rumah Sibum melalui jendela kaca.

"Tuan, menurut pekerja disini, Siwon-shi tidak ada dirumah.." ucap pekerja itu lagi.

"Begitu ya, tidak masalah. Akan kami tunggu disini. Kembalilah bekerja.." ucap yunho.

"Ne, Tuan."

"Yunnie.. kenapa tidak menelpon Siwon hyung saja? Aku lelah…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Boo. Aku yakin mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kalau kau lelah, kemarilah…" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk lantai teras rumah Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang di dudukinya.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon mereka saja…" gerutu Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil Sibum sudah terlihat di depan gerbang, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menyambut Sibum yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Hyuuuunggg…." Teriak Jaejoong riang sambil berlari memeluk Siwon.

"Joongie? Kenapa disini?" kaget Siwon.

"Annyeong Siwon-shi, Kibum…" sapa Yunho.

"Yunho/Presdir" kaget Sibum saat melihat Yunho.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon gugup.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa kita masuk?" ucap Yunho santai.

"Tentu…" jawab Siwon merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedatangan sang presdir dan adiknya. Demi apapun, Siwon dan Kibum bahkan belum seminggu tinggal disini.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yunjae dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Kibum langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang memilih mengikuti Kibum kedapur. Dia tidak mau melihat reaksi Siwon setelah mengetahui tujuan mereka datang ke Jepang.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Yunho dan Siwon terlihat canggung. Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang hal-hal buruk yang akan disampai Yunho padanya, sementara Yunho terlihat bingung harus memulai darimana untuk membicarakan perihal kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae presdir.. apa.. apa saya sudah berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya setelah merasa jengah dengan keadaan.

"Eh? Ani… maksud kedatanganku kesini untuk membicarakan perihal…"

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian.. silahkan diminum dulu.." ucap Kibum menyela percakapan canggung antara Yunho dan Siwon.

"Gomawo.." ucap Yunho dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Aku tinggal lagi, ne.." ucap Kibum dan kembali kedapur menemui Jaejoong.

"Jadi, ada presdir?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tujuanku kesini, aku- aku bermaksud untuk meminta izin padamu untuk menikahi…. Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Mian, Menikahi siapa, presdir?" Tanya Siwon lagi, merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku minta izin untuk menikahi adikmu, setelah dia lulus SMA nanti. Aku harap kau merestui kami, karena…."

"Karena?"

"Karena.. Jaejoong sudah mengandung anakku.."

"MWOYA?" kaget Siwon. Apa tadi? Jaejoong? Adiknya? Hamil? Mengandung? Demi Tuhan, rasanya SIwon hamper pingsan mendengarnya. Baru saja dia membahas soal Jaejoong yang hamil, sekarang? Semua hal yang mereka bicarakan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ne, seperti yang kau dengar, Jaejoong sedang hamil anakku.." jelas Yunho lagi.

Siwon memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut liar. Apa ini? Tidak sampai seminggu Siwon meninggalkan Jaejoong, dan adik nya itu sudah hamil di tangan Yunho?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum yang berlari dari dapur saat mendegar teriakan kaget Siwon barusan. Kibum langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Siwon yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hyung…" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Kemari Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil menggeser duduknya sedikit agar muat untuk Jaejoong duduki.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…" ucap Siwon lemah.

"Maafkan aku.." isak Jaejoong.

"Kalau ada yang ingin disalahkan, kau harus menyalahkan ku, bukan Jaejoong." Bela Yunho.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Tanyakan saja mereka.." ucap Siwon antara kesal dan pasrah pada keadaan.

"Joongie?" Tanya Kibum meminta penjelasan.

"Jaejoong hamil anakku, dan aku ingin minta restu Siwon untuk menikahi Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho.

"Jinjja? Chukkae Yunho, Joongie. Kalian hebat sekali.." ucap Kibum sambil menyalami keduanya.

"Bummie?" ucap Siwon tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu keren sekali? Joongie hamil, lalu mereka datang kesini untuk meminta restumu? Yunho bertanggung jawabkan? Bahkan ingin mengajak Jaejoong menikah. Kau saja sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengajakku menikah…" sindir Kibum dan membuat Siwon merasa seperti terkena hujan batu di kepalanya. Sementara Yunho sudah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Bummie, kau menyindirku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Menyindir? Apa terdengar seperti itu?"

"Bummie.."

"Eum.. kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, tunggu sampai kami pulang ne. jadi bagaimana, Siwon?" Tanya Yunho menengahi pertengkaran Sibum.

"Apa anda bisa berjanji menjaga Jaejoong seumur hidupnya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu" jawab Yunho yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua anda , presdir?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Umma ku? Dia sudah setuju.." jawab Yunho ._ "Kau tidak tau saja kalau umma ku yang paling menginginkan Jaejoong hamil anakku.."_ sambung Yunho dalam hati.

"Joongie.." panggil Siwon.

"Ne hyung?" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Berbahagialah…" ucap Siwon dan langsung mendapat pelukan erat dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari menginap dirumah kediaman Sibum, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya kembali ke Korea. Jangan ditanya sebanyak apa barang belanjaan Jaejoong, kau tidak akan bisa menghitungnya. Bahkan Yunho juga harus membayar mahal uang bagasi pesawat untuk semua barang-barang Jaejoong. Kalian pasti sudah membayangkan sebanyak apakan barang-barang Jaejoong?

Keesokan harinya saat disekolah, Jaejoong mulai memamerkan gadjet terbarunya dan barang-barang mahal lain yang dibelikan calon suaminya itu pada teman-temannya.

"Wuaaahhhh…. Keren sekali…" ucap Leeteuk penuh minat pada botol parfum berbentuk unik yang dibawa Jaejoong dari Jepang.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja.. dan ini untuk mu Chullie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melemparkan botol parfum unik lainnya pada Heechul.

"Gomawo nyonya Jung.." ucap Heechul sambil mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari parfum tersebut.

"Ne."

"Apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Yunho-shi setelah lulus nanti, Joongie?" Tanya Leeteuk serius.

"Benar, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" timpal Heechul.

"Hehehe, alasannya masih rahasia. Yang penting sekarang, hyungku sudah merestui, dan pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelah acara kelulusan kita. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Yunho dan Jung umma…" ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"Lalu, kau tidak menyiapkan apapun?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aniya, aku hanya perlu mengukur baju pernikahanku nanti. Selebihnya sudah diatur oleh Jung umma.." jelas Jaejoong lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut membantu? Itukan pernikahan mu.." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa capek sekarang, kasihan anak ku.." ucap Jaejoong enteng.

"Anak?" Tanya Heechul dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Eh? Ma-maksudku.. begini.. eum.. Ya! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat tatapan menyelidik yang diberikan oleh heechul dan Leeteuk padanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Heechul dengan aura-aura iblisnya.

"Ti-tidak ada.." elak Jaejoong.

"Apa didalam sini ada anak tuan Jung?" selidik Leeteuk sambil menunjuk perut Jaejoong.

"A-apa maksudmu? Te-tentu saja ti…"

"Kasihan baby itu, kehadirannya tidak kau akui.." ucap Leeteuk memasang wajah sedih.

"YA! Kenapa kau berkata begitu! Tentu saja aku mengakui anak ku, aku sayang padanya..!" ucap Jaejoong kelepasan.

"Jadi benar, didalam sini ada keponakan kami?" ucap Heechul dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Ini rahasia kita!" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Kyaaaa….. ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" teriak Heechul heboh.

Blush.. wajah Jaejoong mendadak merah. Bagaimana mungkin dia menceritakan perihal terbentuknya sang baby di perutnya? Jangan bercanda! Mengingatnya saja Jaejoong malu, apalagi harus menceritakannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tanyakan? Mana mungkin Joongie menceritakannya!" ucap Leeteuk sambil memukul kepala Heechul dengan buku.

"YA! Aku kan penasaran.." ucap Heeechul tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau penasaran, lakukan saja bersama Hangeng!" kesal Jaejoong dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Pulang sekolah kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan di jemput oleh Siwon, tapi beda dengan sekarang, Jaejoong akan pulang di jemput oleh supir Yunho. Saat sedang berjalan menuju keluar gerbang, Ahra menghadang jalan Jaejoong dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ck.. kau lagi.. ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Benar kalau kau pergi ke Jepang dengan Yunho oppa?" bentak Ahra.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong enteng. Suasana sekolah yang mulai sepi, membuat Ahra menjadi sedikit tidak terkendali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Yunho oppa?"

"Apa? Tentu saja itu bukan urusanmu. Ah.. kalau kau ingin tau, bagaimana kalau kita mempraktikannya saja?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjilat bibirnya dan membuat Ahra mendadak ketakutan.

"Hah, aku tidak sudi! Cepat katakan padaku, apa yang kalian lakukan selama di jepang! Kau… kau pasti menggoda Yunho oppa, iya kan?" tuduh Ahra lagi.

"Tidak, justru yunho yang menggodaku. Dia sengaja bertelanjang dada dihadapanku dan memamerkan otot-otot tubuhnya…" jawab Jaejoong memasang tampang SOK polosnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Bahkan dia sudah memberikan aku sebagian darinya.." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan wajah SOK polosnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang membuatmu harus menjahui Yunnie-KU. Aku harap kau tidak langsung mengakhiri hidupmu setelah ini…" ucap Jaejoong mendramatisir keadaan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ahra mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Disini…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

"A-ada apa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Ahra penasaran.

"Disini… ada perut yang kelaparan karena belum makan siang.." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah SOK polosnya.

"YA! Kau mengerjaiku? Apa peduliku kalau kau kelaparan?"

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli dengan perutku, kau tau,isi perutku ini adalah alasan terbesarmu untuk menjahui Yunnie-KU. Karena yang merasa kelaparan bukan hanya aku saja, tapi Jung kecil juga…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut.

"Ju-jung kecil? Si-siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Ahra dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Tentu saja anak Yunho yang sedang ku kandung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perut ratanya dengan bangga dan tersenyum mengejek kearah Ahra.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" histeris Ahra.

"Tidak percaya juga tidak masalah.. yang pasti, kau harus menjahui Yunnie-Ku, kalau tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita rendahan.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Dan… BRUK! Sangkin shocknya, Ahra jatuh pingsan…

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Follow: park_chunniee


	14. Chapter 14

MY MATERIALISTIC BOYFRIEND CHAP 13

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong ceria sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Sepulang sekolah seusai bertemu ahra, Jaejoong memang tidak langsung pulang kerumah, melainkan ke kantor Yunho.

"Boo?" ucap Yunho sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di kantornya.

"Apa Joongie mengganggu?" Tanya Jaejoong berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak.." ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dan memberikan pelukan pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang Yunnie kerjakan?" Tanya Jaejoong manja sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher Yunho.

"Memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini. Rasanya penat sekali."

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Belum. Mau di makan sekarang?"

"Ya! Pervert! Joongie kesini ingin mengajak Yunnie makan siang.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menyubit perut Yunho.

"Hahaha.. ne. Tunggu sebentar, ne." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan berjalan kearah meja kerjanya untuk membereskan semua pekerjaannya.

Selama menunggu, Jaejoong hanya duduk manis di depan Yunho sambil menunggu Yunho menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan meletakkan dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus, Boo?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin saja.." ucap Jaejoong masih tidak berubah posisi.

"Kau bosan?"

"Ani."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ne."

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong dan kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya, memperhatikan Yunho.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho sambil merenggangkan otot lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan posisi awalnya.

"Ne." jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa cepat sekali.."

"Haha kenapa kau menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini, Boo?" Tanya Yunho sambil ikut melipat tangannya diatas meja dan meletakan dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya, hingga dia dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong, menghiraukan ucapan Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Tadi, saat Joongie kesini, Joongie melihat di etalase toko pakaian, ada pakaian baby yang lucu. Tapi Joongie tidak membawa cukup uang untuk membelinya." Cerita Jaejoong sedih.

"Lalu?"

"Joongie ingin membelinya untuk baby kita.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang polos kearah Yunho. Sifat Jaejoong menjadi sedikit berubah saat hamil begini, dan itu membuat Yunho harus bersyukur dan bersabar disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ingin Berbelanja lagi, eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong dan hoby belanjanya yang tak pernah hilang.

"Ani. Joongie ingin membelinya, tapi bukan dengan uang Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong polos dan membuat Yunho menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Inginnya memakai uang Kyuhyun saja. Tadinya Joongie ingin mengajak Yunnie membelinya bersama, tapi tiba-tiba saja Joongie ingin Kyuhyun yang membelikannya untuk Joongie." ucap Jaejoong seperti orang putus asa.

"Eh? Kenapa harus dengan uang Kyuhyun?' Tanya Yunho kaget.

"Joongie mau membeli pakaian itu, tapi pakai uang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini?" rengek Jaejoong lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Kyuhyun membelikannya untukmu." Hibur Yunho.

"Apa dia mau?"

"Harus mau." Jawab Yunho sambil memencet ponselnya. "Ya, Kyuhyun, ini aku Yunho… ne. Joongie ku ingin kau membelikan baju untuk anak kami. YA! Kau harus membelikannya, anggap saja sebagai balas budi selama kau tinggal di apartemen Joongie ku dulu… Jadi kekayaan tuan Cho hanya sebatas itu? Kalian bangkrut? Hahahaha… kalau tidak bangkrut? Lalu apa? Baiklah, aku akan mengirimimu alamat tokonya lewat pesan. Baiklah.. buktikan kalau orang tua mu belum bangkrut dan masih bisa membelikan baju untuk anak ku ne…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum iblis dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat Yunho mematikan sambungan telpon nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ketik alamat tokonya Boo, Kyuhyun akan membelikan baju yang kau mau. Berikan info yang lengakap ne." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Sial !" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mematikan ponselnya seusai Yunho menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin sedikit bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja naik darah.

"Si Jung pervert itu membuatku naik darah saja." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Wae? Maksudmu Yunho?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Changmin bersabar. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi seperti ini, sudah sangat biasa untuk Changmin.

"Dia memintaku membelikan baju untuk anaknya. Mungkin Joongie hyung sedang mengidam. Dan aku sangat tidak suka masuk ke toko pakaian bayi. Dan yang membuatku kesal, Jung sialan itu mengatakan kalau appa ku bangkrut karena tidak mau membelikan baju untuk anaknya. Cih! Lihat saja, akan ku belikan seluruh isi toko itu untuknya!" ucap Kyuhyun berapi-api.

"Sudah marahnya?"

"Hah… sudahlah, aku memang sedikit kesal pada Jung pervert itu karena menghamili Jaejoong hyung, tapi, karena ini permintaan Joongie hyung, aku akan membelikan baju itu untuknya." Ucap Kyuhun lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus marah-marah? Kalau saja kau mengatakan iya, semuanya akan beres kan?" ucap Changmin.

"Benar juga. Ini semua karena kau!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menuduh Changmin.

"Sudahlah, apa Yunho sudah mengirimi mu alamat tokonya?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah."

"Ayo kita beli.." ucap Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari café yang mereka datangi untuk makan siang tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, baju yang di maksud Jaejoong masih terpampang disana. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung mencari pegawai yang bekerja disana dan meminta mereka untuk mengambil baju yang berada di etalase depan tersebut.

Selesai membeli baju yang di maksud, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.. turunlah." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh.. oke.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan menyusuri taman yang terdapat kolam buatan di tengah tamannya. Tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya seolah sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku senang kau mau ku ajak keluar lagi.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ayo duduk.." ajak Changmin saat melihat bangku taman, dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

"Kau tau Kyu.. belakangan ini adalah hari-hari terberatku.." ucap Changmin memulai pembicaraan. "Umma ku jatuh sakit.." lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sakit? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Karena Kibum kabur bersama Siwon. Aku benar kan?" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Da-darimana kau tau soal itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ingat saat acara ulang tahun Kibum? Aku sempat melihatnya menemui Siwon saat acara itu, lalu mereka menghilang entah kemana, dan keesokan paginya, aku melihat Kibum baru pulang ke apartemennya.." ucap Changmin. " jadi, Kibum dan Siwon, kabur kemana?" Tanya Changmin seoalah menyudutkan Kyuhyun. Dan tak memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk mengelak lagi, karena semua yang di ucapkan Changmin adalah fakta.

"Aku tidak tau." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi keberadaan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu keberadaan mereka.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana umma mu? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah lumayan. Kemarin umma ku hanya sedikit kaget mendengar berita itu, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah membaik.." jawab Changmin lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." jawab Kyuhyun mulai gelisah dan ingin segera pulang.

"Ne. gomawo." Ucap Changmin. "Kyu.. apa kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aku rasa tidak.."

"Hahaha, benarkah?"

"Ck.. sudahlah, kalau itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Aku sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam dan tidak akan membahasnya lagi sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun jengah.

"Kau juga mengubur perasaan mu padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi padaku?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"Perasaan ku yang sekarang padamu, hanyalah kebencian. Apa itu yang kau ingin tau? Itulah satu-satunya perasaan yang ku punya untukmu. Tapi sekarang, aku berusaha menguburnya juga. Tidak ada gunanya membencimu.." jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tidak ada cinta sedikit pun?"

"Itu dulu, Shim Changmin… jangan selalu terpuruk oleh masa lalu."

"Kau memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai?" Tanya Changmin berusaha menyembunyikan panic yang melandanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menata hidupku dari awal. Aku ini masih SMA, masih muda. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa mudaku hanya untuk masa lalu ku yang kelam. Seperti kurang kerjaan saja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menata kembali hubungan kita?"

"Entahlah. Siapa yang bisa menebak kedepannya. Tapi aku sangat berharap, kalau aku tidak kembali padamu lagi. Cukup sekali saja aku di campakkan olehmu.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku punya alasan mengenai…."

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku waktu itu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal ini padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Aku menyetujui perjodohan itu demi umma ku.. selain itu, kau masih sangat muda untuk ku perkenalkan kepada orang tuaku. Dan aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan mau bertunangan dengan umur semuda ini." Jawab Changmin.

"Sayang sekali kau meragukan perasaanku…" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kau bodohi selama ini. Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi kau memilih Kibum. Melupakanku saat kau sedang berbahagia, dan kembali padaku saat Kibum meninggalkan mu demi yang lain.." lanjut Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu.

"Kyu.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sore. Aku merasa gerah dan ingin segera mandi. Lupakan saja semuanya, dan berusahalah menata hidupmu lagi, dan carilah orang yang bisa mendampingimu nanti. Aku akan mendoakan mu agar kau bisa menemukan orang tersebut." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari, kalau orang yang ku inginkan itu, dirimu.." ucap Changmin tegas.

"Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuka sedikit saja hatimu untukku lagi, Kyu?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku.." jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie…" panggil Kibum sambil menata meja makan mereka.

"Bummie.. ada yang harus kita bicarakan.." ucap Siwon serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu, menikahlah denganku." Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan kotak merah berisi cincin pada Kibum.

"Lamban sekali.." ucap Kibum sambil memeluk erat Siwon. "Dasar pabbo! Kenapa tidak dari dulu.." ucap Kibum yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon.

"Aku belum mempersiapakan apapun untuk pernikahan kita.." jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk pipinya dan senyum manis di wajah Kibum pun mendadak sirna.

"Dasar tidak romantis! Sudah melamarku di dapur, kau belum mandi dan masih berpakaian kantor, dan sekarang, aku bilang belum menyiapakan apapun? Apa-apaan ini?" sembur Kibum sambil memukul dada Siwon.

"Bummie, bukan begitu.. aku.."

"Hah, sudahlah. Sudah sekali kalau mempunyai calon suami yang tidak romantis." Ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. "Pakaikan cincinnya di jariku!" ucap Kibum lagi tiba-tiba teringat akan cincin dari Siwon.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak romantis…" ucap Siwon menyesal.

"Hey.. aku hanya bercanda. Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Walaupun kau lamban, tidak romantis, aku tetap mencintaimu.." ucap Kibum kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Ne. Gomawo.."

"Kau pasti lapar. Segeralah mandi, aku menunggumu disini.." ucap Kibum lagi dan mencium pipi Siwon.

"Eum.. Bummie.."

"Ne?"

"Aku berencana menemui orang tua mu dulu sebelum kita menikah. Aku ingin mereka merestui kita dulu.." ucap Siwon menghilangkan senyum di wajah Kibum.

"Kita bisa menikah tanpa restu mereka.." ucap Kibum.

"Bummie, dengarkan aku.. aku ingin mereka mempercayaiku. Aku tidak ingin jadi pengecut. Aku ingin mereka tau, kalau aku serius dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin meyakinkan mereka, walaupun aku bukan seorang presdir seperti Changmin-shi, aku mampu membuatmu bahagia.." ucap Siwon memberi penjelasan.

"Dengan konsekuensi mereka akan menyeretku tinggal di korea dan terpisah jauh darimu?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena aku yakin, mereka akan merestui kita."

"Wonnie, begini saja aku sudah bahagia. Tidak perlu harus meminta restu keluarga ku. Sudahlah…" ucap Kibum menentang.

"Jangan keras kepala.."

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak keras kepala. Atau kau sengaja ingin menemui orang tua ku karena merasa di repotkan? Benar?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Bummie.. dengarkan aku.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, Wonnie. Aku tidak akan membangunkan mu tengah malam, hanya karena aku dan baby kelaparan, sungguh.. aku tidak mau pulang ke korea lagi.. hiks.. tidak mau…" ucap Kibum mulai menangis.

"Kita akan tetap ke korea. Dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Bummie."

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke Korea .. hiks.."

"Bummie… kalau mereka melakukan itu, aku akan menculikmu dan membawamu kembali ke sini, tenanglah.." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk erat Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sedang memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, begitu damai. Yunho tersenyum begitu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, dan siapa yang menyangka, kalau Jaejoong sebenta lagi akan jadi istrinya.

"Yunniee… lapar…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Mengigau? Hehehe.." ucap yunho terkekeh sendiri.

"Eungh…" lenguh Jaejoong dan membuka matanya, dan langsung mendapati Yunho yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya tersenyum sayang padanya.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Eh? Sudah pagi?" ucap Jaejoong masih mengantuk.

"Jam tiga subuh. Apa sudah bisa disebut pagi?"

"Itu masih sangat pagi…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Mencari kehangatan dari namja Jung itu.

"Tadi kau bilang lapar, Boo? Terbangun karena itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Ne. Tiba-tiba saja Joongie merasa lapar…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ingin makan apa?"

"Ingin makan selai kacang…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Yunho yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Selai kacang? Hahaha ingin makan sekarang, atau nanti saja?"

"Nanti saja. Eum.. Yunnie kenapa terbangun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, kenapa belum tidur…"

"Eh? Yunnie belum tidur dari tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget. "Wae?"

"Belum. Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat wajah istriku yang sedang tidur saja…" jawab Yunho.

"Hihihii, apa melihat wajah orang yang sedang tidur itu menyenangkan?"

"Kalau melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai sedang terlelap, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan…" jawab Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Jaejoong.. ingin tidur lagi, atau ingin ku ambilkan selai kacanganya?"

"Ah, iya.. Joongie ingin makan selai kacang. Ayo kita beli…" ucap Jaejoong semangat dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Di kulkas masih ada, Boo.."

"Tapi Joongie ingin makan selai kacang yang masih baru.." rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"Jam segini belum ada super market yang buka, Boo.."

"Ck.. di supermarket 24 jam kan ada."

"Ne.. ne.. ayo kita beli.." ucap Yunho mengalah.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya pemirsah. :*****


	15. Chapter 15

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan Kyu? Bagaimana kalau Changmin menganggap kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali, lalu dia mencari orang lain lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memasukkan pudding coklat yang entah sendokan keberapa itu, kedalam mulutnya.

"Hah.. terkadang aku sedikit ragu dengannya Hyung. Kejadian kemarin masih benar-benar membuatku tidak habis pikir, belum lagi alasan ajaib yang di ucapkannya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mematahkan tulang lehernya, seenaknya saja meragukanku!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam sendoknya erat-erat.

"Kenapa tidak kau patahkan saja?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Dan membuatku masuk penjara?"

"Hehehe, jadi, apa rencana mu selanjutnya, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, memandang anak berseragam SMA di depannya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya dulu Hyung. Seenaknya saja, setelah dibuang oleh Kibum, lalu dia mau kembali padaku begitu saja? Cih.. yang benar saja. Memangnya aku ini tempat sampah…" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Benar, kau harus memberinya pelajaran, Kyu. Lelaki tidak tegas seperti itu, sebaiknya di beri pelajaran saja…" tambah Jaejoong memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Benar! Ahh.. bagaimana kabar kandunganmu , hyung? Dan.. bagaimana rasanya.. hamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"berkembang dengan baik. Sedikit sulit, setiap pagi aku muntah, dan kau tau? Sangat menyiksa. Aku benci setiap kali bangun pagi dengan perasaan mual.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Apa seperti itu rasanya hamil?"

"Wae? Kau ingin hamil, eoh?" goda Jaejoong.

"A-aniya.." jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Hahaha, baiklah Kyu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, terima kasih atas traktirannya. Café yang kau pilih juga tenang, aku harus mengajak Yunnie kesini nanti. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Kyu. Siwon hyung akan kembali ke Korea." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwoya? Siwon hyung pulang? Lalu.. lalu Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Siwon hyung ingin bertemu Keluarga Kibum hyung."

"Bukannya keluarga Kibum…"

"Aku tau, maka dari itu, Siwon hyung ingin meminta restu pada keluarga Kibum hyung. Siwon ingin menikahi Kibum hyung secepatnya. Kau tau sendiri Hyungku kan? Dia pasti merasa sangat berdosa sekarang. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan selama di Jepang, dia melakukan pengakuan dosa setiap hari di gereja.." ucap Jaejoong serius.

"Hahaha yah.. kalau orang itu Siwon hyung, aku tidak akan heran lagi hyung. Mau ku antar?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak merepotkan,Kyu? Aku bisaa naik taxi.." kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku antar ne.." ucap Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari café yang baru saja di singgahi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun untuk bergosip.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di depan kantor Yunho, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Jaejoong langsung berlari keatas untuk menemui Yunho.

"Yunnie.." panggil Jaejoong sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan Yunho. Dan mendapati Yunho sedang serius memperhatikan file di tangannya.

"Boo… masuklah.." ucap Yunho ceria.

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin bertanya, apa Siwon hyung sudah member kabar? Apa mereka sudah sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong masih melongokkan kepalanya di depan pintu.

"Boo, kenapa masih di depan pintu.. masuklah. Siwon belum memberi kabar, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu kearah Jaejoong yang masih terlihat kepalanya saja dari dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong masih tidak bernjak.

"Ne. kenapa tidak masuk Boo?"

"Yunnie, Joongie mengantuk…" jawab Jaejoong lari dari pertanyaan.

"Aigoo.." jawab Yunho akhirnya tak tahan melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan memilih menjemput Jaejoong dari depan pintu, dan bisa di tebak, Jaejoong menepel bak anak koala di badan Yunho.

"Hehehehe.. Yunnie, apa Yunnie sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedqang di gendong Yunho.

"Tidak. Kenapa, eoh?"

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat kotak berisi cake di atas meja kerja Yunho.

"Strawberry Cheese cake" jawab Yunho sambil mendongak melihat Jaejoong yang tengah di gendongnya.

"Strawbery….."

"Mau, eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong langsung turun dari gendongn Yunho mencoba mengambil cake yang berada diatas meja Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa Yunnie tidak melepaskan Joongie?" kesal Jaejoong karena tangan Yunho masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Itu tidak gratis, Boo~ " ucap Yunho terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus menciumku dulu, baru kau boleh memakan cake itu.." ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ingin di cium, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Ne.."

"Kalau Joongie tidak mau? Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada cake…"

"Licik sekali.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho dan mencium sekilas bibir namja Jung itu.

"Ya! Kenapa cepat sekali?" protes Yunho.

"Aigoo.. cake nya hanya satu, dan Yunnie ingin di cium sangat lama?"

"Hah.. pelit sekali.." ucap Yunho mengalah dan membiarkan Jaejoong memakan cake yang ada diatas mejanya.

Drrttt … drrrt…

"Yunnie, Siwon hyung.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukan ponsel Yunho yang bergetar dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Yeobseyo… ah.. ne, apa? Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau kalian sudah berada di apartemenmu? Baiklah, aku dan Joongie akan kesana sekarang. Ne. annyeong," ucap Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon.

"Yunnie, waeyo?"

"Siwon dan Kibum sudah di apartemen lama kalian Boo. Sudah makannya?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho keluar riangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kami temani?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon. Saat ini, pasangan YunJae sudah sampai di apartemen lama Siwon, dan mulai membicarakan soal keinginan Siwon menemui keluarga Kibum.

"Tidak perlu, sajangnim. Aku rasa, ini masalahku, biarkan aku saja yang menghadapinya.." jawab Siwon.

"Jangan panggil aku sajangnim. Panggil Yunho saja. Kita sedang tidak berada di kantor. Apa kau yakin? Mungkin kalau aku datang bersamamu, orangtua Kibum bisa sedikit lebih.. ya… kau tau maksudku, kan?" lanjut Yunho.

"Gomawo, tapi ini masalahku Yun, aku yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini, jadi harus aku sendiri yang bertanggung jawab."

"Bagaimana kalau kedua orangtua Kibum tidak mengizinkannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau aku bisa bertanggung jawab pada Kibum."

"Kau tidak boleh egois, lihat Kibum, dia menangis sedari tadi. Aku yakin, Kibum tidak setuju dengan rencana ini.." tebak Yunho.

"Ne, dia memang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak bisa menikah tanpa restu kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Siwon pelan.

Sementara Yunho sudah menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa juta kalinya namja itu menghela napasnya. "Biarkan aku membantu kalian…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun dalam masalah ini.."

"Dengar, kita ini akan menjadi keluarga, kalau kau lupa akan hal itu, Siwon. Ingat, Jaejoong itu akan jadi istriku. Masalahmu, itu juga menjadi maslahku dan Jaejoong, jadi biarkan aku membantumu dalam masalah ini."

"Kau sudah direpotkan dengan tingkah adik ku, dan kurasa, tidak perlu ditambah dengan masalahku, yun." Ucap Siwon.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" ucap Yunho putus asa.

"Besok aku akan kerumah keluarga Kibum, aku akan mencoba bicara baik-baik pada mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak merestui? Apa kau akan tetap nekat menikahi Kibum?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak tau.." ucap Siwon sambil menunduk.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TIDAK TAU, WONNIE?" Tanya Kibum histeris. Tiba-tiba saja namja manis itu muncul di ruang tamu dan membuat Siwon bahkan Yunho kaget.

"Bummie… maksudku.."

"KAU.. HIKS.. KAU PASTI SENGAJA INGIN KITA KEMBALI KE KOREA AGAR KAU BISA MEMULANGKAN KU PADA UMMA DAN APPA, SUPAYA KAU TIDAK PERLU REPOT-REPOT MENJAGAKU. IYA KAN? HIKS.. BUKANNYA AKU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAMU TIDAK AKAN MEREPOTKANMU LAGI, WONNIE? TAPI.. HIKS.. TAPI KENAPA?" teriak Kibum histeris. Sementara Jaejoong sudah mengkeret di belakang Yunho.

"Bummie, tenanglah. Bukan itu maksudku.." ucap Siwon masih mencoba menjelaskan.

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan tidak tau? Hiks.. bukannya kau bilang akan…" Braak.. belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja itu jatuh pingsan. Dan seketika itu juga, Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum dengan panic.

.

.

.

"Bagiamana, dokter?" Tanya Jaejoong waswas.

Setelah kibum jatuh pingsan, Yunho dengan cepat menelpon dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk memeriksa Kibum. Nyaris dua jam sudah Kibum tak sadarkan diri, dan Siwon yang tertunduk menyesal diruang tamu.

"Kalian tau kalau dia sedang hamil kan? Seharusnya kalian jangan membuatnya tertekan. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan dan stress. Itu tidak baik untuk kondisi janin nya." Jelas sang dokter. "Entah apa yang tengah terjadi disini, tapi ku harap kalian bisa menjaga perasaannya. Jangan sampai dia stress.." jelas sang dokter lagi.

"Ne. gomawo dokter, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.." ucap Yunho.

"Ne." jawab sang dokter dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon.

"Aku sendiri yang akan pergi menghadapi orangtua Kibum, besok." Jawab Siwon.

"Aku ikut.." ucap yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Ini perintah.."ucap yunho tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk mendiamkan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kibum dan Siwon… mereka kembali.." ucap Changmin lirih.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan di jodohkan kembali dengan Kibum?" Tanya Changmin masih memandangi meja café yang membuat jarak antara dia danKyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku takutkan? Bukannya itu urusanmu? Kau lupa kalau kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi? jadi, kau mau di jodohkan dengan alien sekalipun, aku tidak peduli, Shim Changmin.." ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Begitu.." ucap Changmin tersenyum lemah.

"Ne. Lakukan sesukamu, seperti dulu kau memperlakukan ku sesuka hatimu." Sindir Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, semua sudah terjadi, dan aku sudha bahagia sekarang.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Hahahaha cinta apa? Aku sudah sangat salah jatuh cinta padamu dulu, Shim Changmin… kau pikir aku akan mau kembali padamu lagi?" cibir Kyuhyun. "Orang yang membuangku seperti sampah, eoh?"

Changmin terdiam, bukan saatnya meladeni semua ucapan emosional Kyuhyun. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun karena dia merindukan namja itu. Bukan untuk beradu argument.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, ini benar-benar membuang waktuku.." ucap Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.." desis Changmin yang masih terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, '_Kena kau, Shim Changmin' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Maaf?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu, sampai detik ini."

"Buktikan.." ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang tersenyum dalam tunduknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

bagian mana yang kalian suka? hahaha :*

twit: parkchuniee


End file.
